Baby Love Pain
by BabyMinga
Summary: [CHAPS9 UPDATED!] Hidup Tao semakin menderita ketika menikah dengan Kris—sosok yang tak pernah dia temui dan kenal sebelumnya. Hanya dari surat, Kris menikah dengan Tao demi orang yang dia cintai. Ketika semua terungkap saat rasa cinta mulai tumbuh, akankah masih ada cinta di depan? Bagaimana dengan Suho yang selalu ada untuk Tao? Taoris/KrisTao-TaoHo-SuTao
1. Ch 1 : Introducing

Cast : Tao | Kris | He Shaiming | Yesung | Choi Siwon | Choi Jonghoon |

Genre(s) :

Author : BabyMingA

_**Summary : Shaiming memberikan sebuah surat aneh untuk Kris. Menyuruh Kris menikah dengan Tao yang seorang pekerja di Club Malam. Kris mencintai Shaiming dan tidak ingin mengkhianatinya. Tapi, bagaimana jika itu bisa membuat Shaiming sadar dari komanya?**_

_**-KRISTAO/TAORIS is here!-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BOYS LOVE_YAOI_NO FLAME-NO BASH-NO COPY/PASTE-REVIEWS ALLOWED! ^_^…. HAPPY READING! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"**TEMUKAN ORANG BERNAMA HUANG ZI TAO"**

**.**

Kris menatap kertas dan sebuah foto yang berada di tangannya kanannya bergantian dengan tatapannya yang tertuju pada sebuah club malam yang cukup terang benderang dengan berbagai macam lampu warna-warni. Jujur saja, dia sedikit rindu tempat yang memiliki julukan 'dunia hitam'. Tapi, orang yang dia sayangi mencegahnya untuk pergi ke tempat itu; dan sekarang, dia malah disuruh datang ke tempat itu atas perintah orang yang dia sayangi berstatus 'ISTRINYA'.

"Permisi, apa kau mengenal orang ini?" tanya Kris datar pada seorang bartender.

Bartender itu menatap foto yang diberikan Kris. Sedetik kemudian dia mengangguk mengerti dan menunjuk seseorang yang tengah duduk di antara dua pria berbadan proposional dan dilihat dari penampilannya, dua orang itu adalah orang yang berduit.

"Dia sedang ada tamu. Sepertinya, kau harus menunggu. Tapi, bisa-bisa kau harus kembali besok." Jelas bartender itu.

Kris menyipitkan matanya berusaha menajamkan matanya karena cahaya lampu yang remang-remang di sudut tempat terkutuk itu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menemui dia sekarang?"

Bartender itu menghela nafasnya sebentar dan meletakan gelas yang sudah ia bersihkan dengan sedikit kasar. Tatapannya menajam pada sosok pirang Kris yang kini sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Tuan Choi bersaudara itu, sangat tidak suka jika acaranya dengan Tao diganggu. Kau mengerti? Jika kau menganggunya,apalagi jika mereka sedang bersama dengan Tao diganggu, kau akan menikmati mimpi buruk yang sangat mengerikan."

Kris mendecih. Dia tidak pernah takut dengan 'gertakan anak ayam'— menurutnya. Baginya, gertakan hanyalah sebuah omong kosong belaka yang menjijikan.

"Kalau aku menunggunya, berapa lama aku harus menunggu di sini?"

"Mereka bisa sampai pagi seperti itu. Lebih baik, kau pulang saja dan kembali lagi besok. Ingat, kau harus lebih cepat dari mereka."

Kris menyamankan posisi duduknya dan meminta sebotol wine kepada bartender yang daritadi diajaknya mengobrol untuk mengoreksi informasi tentang sosok manis yang sekarang tengah duduk di antara dua pria yang sangat tampan dan kaya.

"Apa bocah itu selalu tidur dengan mereka berdua? Berani bayar berapa mereka?" Kris meminum wine nya dengan penuh charisma dan senyum miring terangkat di bibir manisnya. Beberapa pria dan wanita menatap Kris tergoda.

"Kau salah, Bung. Tao itu tidak pernah tidur dengan siapapun. Maka dari itu, banyak sekali yang ingin mendapatkannya— ah, lebih tepatnya, malam pertama bocah manis itu."

Kris meletakan gelasnya dan kembali menatap ke sudut ruangan gelap itu.

"Lalu, untuk apa dia bekerja seperti itu, jika dia 'sok' menjaga kesuciannya?" tanya Kris sinis.

Bartender itu duduk berhadapan dengan Kris dengan penghalang meja di antara mereka.

"Dia melakukan pekerjaan hina itu karena dia membutuhkan uang cepat untuk pengobatan neneknya yang tengah sakit."

"Bukankah dengan tidur akan lebih banyak uang yang akan dia dapatkan? Apalagi jika tidur dengan Choi Siwon dan Choi Jonghoon itu. Berapapun yang ia butuhkan pasti akan diberikan oleh mereka. Lalu, kenapa dia tidak bekerja yang lain saja?"

"Aku tidak tau kenapa kau terlalu ingin tau tentangnya, Bung. Tapi aku merasa, kau adalah orang yang bisa menjaga Tao," bartender bername tag 'Yesung' itu tersenyum manis, "aku pernah menceritakannya padanya jika bekerja dengan cara hina yang membiarkan tubuhmu disentuh orang lain akan menghabiskan banyak uang. Lalu, beberapa hari kemudian, dia datang menangis padaku dan dia membutuhkan uang banyak untuk pengobatan neneknya."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya bisa mengusulkan jika bekerja sebagai… aku rasa, aku tak usah menjelaskannya. Kau paham, kan?"

Kris mengangguk.

"Dapat menganhasilkan uang banyak. Itu yang ku katakana. Dan selanjutnya, dia memohon padaku dengan sangat."

Hening,

Kris kembali meminum wine nya dengan tatapan kosong. Otaknya membuat berbagai pertanyaan yang tidak tau apakah Kris bisa menjawabnya bisa atau tidak. Kenapa Shaiming menyuruhnya untuk mengenal pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu? Kenapa Shaiming mempertemukannya dengan seorang pria yang berasal dari dunia malam?

"Aku minta tolong padamu bisa? Tolong suruh dia datang ke tempat ini. Aku menunggunya jam sepuluh tepat. Dia harus datang jika ingin uang banyak tanpa perlu membiarkan orang-orang menyentuh tubuhnya lagi."

Setelahnya Kris pergi dengan tatapan dan senyum Yesung memiliki arti yang dalam. Di ambilnya kartu nama yang diberikan Kris dan menatapnya sekilas lalu menatap pintu keluar dan selanjutnya dia menatap Tao yang tengah membungkukan badannya ketika Choi bersaudara ingin pergi.

"Kau benar-benar orang yang baik, Shaiming." Gumamnya pelan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Tao datang dengan helaan nafas beratnya. Dia meminta Yesung untuk membuatkannya sebuah cocktail untuk menghilangkan dahaganya.

"Bagaimana Taozi?" tanya Yesung membuka topik.

Tao menghela nafasnya berat dan menatap malas Yesung. "Seperti biasa, Ge. Mereka memintaku untuk tidur dan berani membayar mahal sekali."

Yesung menjawabnya dengan senyum.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak mencoba pekerjaan baru saja?"

"Heum?"

"Ini," Yesung memberikan kartu nama untuk Tao, "pergilah ke tempat itu besok. Kau akan mendapatkan uang banyak tanpa, orang lain menyentuh tubuhmu lagi, Taozi. Dia menunggumu jam sepuluh tepat."

.

.

.

Hari berganti dengan begitu cepat. Padahal baru saja pria manis itu memejamkan matanya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu lebih setiap harinya. Tidur malam di atas pukul dua belas dan bangun lagi pukul setengah tujuh. Menyedihkan memang untuk orang yang baru berumur dua puluh tahun sepertinya. Dia seharusnya memiliki waktu istirahat yang cukup.

Tao membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar. Membiarkan sirkulasi udara di kamarnya menjadi lebih segar dan biarkan panas matahari menjadi penghangat alami di kamarnya yang terkesan sangat sederhana itu.

"Ah, semoga harimu menyenangkan, ZiTao!" serunya semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia segera bergegas dari tempat tidurnya dan bersiap untuk merapihkan dirinya mengunjungi neneknya lalu bertemu dengan orang yang akan memberikannya pekerjaan baru yang lebih bagus katanya Yesung. Yah, semoga saja.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana harimu, Nek?" tanya Tao semangat pada sosok tua yang tengah tetidur dengan bantuan berbagai macam peralatan untuk membantu sosok itu agar tetap hidup.

"Maaf kemarin aku tidak mengunjungimu. Kemarin, aku benar-benar lelah sekali," tatapan Tao melembut. Tangannya mengelus kulit tangan keriput sang nenek, "aku juga hari ini sangat lelah, Nek."

Tao memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan liquid bening itu mengalir dengan cantik di wajahnya yang mempesona.

Tetes pertama…

"Aku lelah dengan semua ini, Nek…"

Tetes kedua…

"Kapan ini semua berakhir?"

Tetes ketiga…

"Cepat sembulah…"

Tetes berikutnya merupakan luapan emosi yang dia tahan selama ini. Persetan dengan harga dirinya sebagai lelaki. Baginya, menangis merupakan caranya untuk menghilangkan lelah yang terus bertambah setiap harinya. Yah, dia lelah dengan semua ini. Dia ingin marah pada Tuhan yang telah memberikannya skenario hidup yang kejam untuknya. Tapi, hal yang bisa dia lakukan hanya bersabar dan bersabar.

.

.

.

"**MENIKAHLAH DENGANNYA"**

**.**

"Permisi, dimana letak ruangan Tuan Kris Wu?"

"Apa kau sudah membuat janji?"

Tao mengangguk dan menunjukan kartu nama yang diberikan Kris. Resepsionis itu mengambilnya dan mengangguk mengerti. "Ikuti aku!" perintahnya.

Tao mengikuti wanita cantik yang menjabat sebagai resepsionis di perusahaan Wu Departement Store itu.

.

.

.

"Permisi Direktur, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda." Sang resepsionis membungkuk hormat pada sosok berkacamata yang tengah duduk di meja jabatannya dengan setumpuk berkas yang pertanda itu adalah pekerjannya.

"Suruh saja dia masuk,"

Resepsionis itu berbalik dan menyuruh Tao untuk masuk. Tao membungkuk hormat pada Kris yang duduk dengan gaya angkuhnya di kursi jabatannya.

"Kau boleh pergi Nona Song!" perintah pelan namun tegas itu membuat sang resepsionis membungkukan badannya dan segera pergi.

.

.

.

"Jadi, pekerjaan apa yang akan Tuan berikan untuk ku?" Tao merasa benci dengan keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka. Kris sibuk dengan lembar-lembar pekerjaannya dan Tao hanya menatap bosan.

Kris melepaskan kacamatanya dan meletakan seluruh pekerjannya di atas meja. Ia tatap tajam Tao dengan teliti.

"Menikahlah dengan ku"

Singkat, padat, dan jelas itu adalah kesan ketika mendengar kalimat itu dari bibir Kris.

Tao mematung di tempatnya dengan mata yang melebar dan Kris yang menatap dirinya datar dan tengah menunggu jawaban dari Tao.

"Ma… maksud Tuan?"

"Menikah yah, menikah. Aku tak menerima penolakan darimu."

Kris kembali memasang kacamatanya dan siap berkutik dengan pekerjaan membosankan miliknya.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa."

Tao siap beranjak dari tempatnya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Dia rasa, Yesung memberikan tawaran yang gila. Aneh sekali.

"Kau butuh uang, kan?" tanya Kris tepat.

Tao menatap Kris dengan tatapan datar.

"Berapapun yang kau inginkan, akan aku bayar. Aku akan memberikanmu cek kosong dan kau bisa mengisinya sesuka hatimu. Tapi, kau hanya perlu memenuhi satu permintaanku itu. Yah, hanya itu saja."

Tao mendekat ke meja Kris. Nafasnya naik turun dan tatapannya tajam.

"Dengar, yah Tuan Wu yang terhormat," "mungkin kau memiliki uang banyak dan kau bisa melakukan sesuatu yang kau mau dengan uang. Tapi, kau tak bisa membeli ku dengan harga berapapun. Catat itu!"

Tao mundur selangkah dari hadapan Kris.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi. Aku masih ada urusan."

Tao membungkukan badannya dan berbalik. Dia mengumpat kesal karena dirinya seperti orang-orang yang menjual dirinya. Hei, dia tidak akan mau melakukan hal serendah itu.

"Urusan apa? Menunggu mereka datang dan menyentuhmu kembali? Menyelamatkan nenekmu dengan uang kotormu itu? kau terlihat seperti murahan Huang ZiTao!" sinis Kris.

Tao menghentikan langkah kakinya, saat tangannya hampir menyentuh gagang pintu ruangan kerja Kris. Dia berbalik dan menatap Kris datar— lagi.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba saja menawariku hal itu. Kita tidak pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya. Tapi, kau harus ingat Kris Wu, apapun yang ku lakukan adalah urusan ku. Kau hanya orang asing yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan menganggu semuanya."

Tao menggapai gagang pintu dan menghela nafasnya panjang. "Terima kasih pertemuannya, Tuan. Maaf aku tidak sopan. Aku permisi." Setelahnya Tao membuka pintu. Meninggalkan senyum miring Kris di belakangnya.

"Aku tau kau akan datang padaku Huang ZiTao."

Tao tak merespond sama sekali. Dia memutar bola matanya kesal. Kenapa ada orang seperti Kris Wu di dunia ini? GILA!

.

.

.

Kris mengelus tangan halus dan lentik itu. Matanya yang tajam sepertinya sudah menumpul ketika matanya menatap wajah yang tengah tertidur tenang itu. Hening yang menyelimuti mereka. Hanya terdengar mesin yang menandakan kalau sosok manis itu masih hidup.

"Shaiming, sebenarnya apa yang kau maksud dengan semua ini?" tanyanya lirih.

"…"

"Aku mencintaimu. Kenapa kau memaksaku unutuk mengkhianatimu? Kau bangunlah dan biarkan aku mendengar penjelasanmu. Kau tega membiarkan ku terus sendiri? Membiarkan aku bangun pagi setiap harinya sendiri? Membiarkan aku memakan makanan cepat saji terus?"

"…"

Kris menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Dia menangis dan sebisa mungkin meredam suaranya. Seorang Kris menangis hanya karena masalah cinta?

Patty Smith pernah bilang melalui lirik lagunya, **But there's a danger in loving somebody too much. **Yah, memang berbahaya jika mencintai orang terlalu lebih. Kau bisa gila karena mencintai seseorang. G-Dragon juga pernah berkata dalam lirik lagunya, **Love is blind!**. Yeah, cinta itu buta. Kau bisa melakukan apapun karena cinta.

"Ku mohon bangunlah…" lirih Kris pelan.

"Aku mencintai mu Shaiming…" Kris menegakan tubuhnya dan mencium kedua kelopak mata Shaiming. Lalu dia mengecup kening, batang hidung dan kedua pipinya. Miris saat bibir Kris ingin menyentuh bibir Shaiming harus tertahan karena alat bantu pernapasan untuk Shaiming yang menutup mulutnya. "Aku merindukanmu Shaiming. Kau harus tau itu,"

.

.

.

Jam masih menunjukan pukul tiga siang. Masih ada beberapa jam untuk dirinya diam di tempat ini sebelum akhirnya dia kembali menginjakan kakinya di tempat menjijikan itu. Menjijikan bukan? Bahkan Tao yang pekerja di sana menyebutnya menjijikan.

"**Urusan apa? Menunggu mereka datang dan menyentuhmu kembali? Menyelamatkan nenekmu dengan uang kotormu itu? kau terlihat seperti murahan Huang ZiTao!"**

Tao merasa matanya memanas. Dadanya sakit dan dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Benar sekali apa yang dikatakan pria bermarga Wu itu. Tao terlihat murahan dan menjijikan sekarang. Meskipun dirinya bilang pada semua orang jika dia masih belum pernah 'tidur' dengan orang. Tapi, siapa peduli? Semua orang sudah menatapnya dengan sebelah mata. Tao bekerja di tempat itu dan Tao sama saja seperti murahan.

"Tuan Huang ZiTao, dokter Zhang memanggil Anda untuk menemuinya sekarang di ruangannya." Seorang suster berwajah oriental masuk ke dalam ruangan nenek Tao.

"Baiklah. Aku segera ke sana."

.

.

.

"Aku hanya memberikan waktumu dua hari ZiTao. Nenekmu harus dioperasi secepatnya. Jangan lebih dari itu. Sebelumnya, kau harus membayar uangnya terlebih dulu ZiTao."

"Apa tidak bisas dioperasi terlebih dahulu dan uangnya akan aku bayar nanti Lay Gege?"

Dokter bernama Zhang Yixing atau sering dipanggil Lay itu menghela nafasnya berat. Selalu seperti ini jika sudah menyangkut uang untuk operasi. Tao akan berkata seperti itu. Lay selalu memberikan waktu agar Tao mengumpulkan uang terlebih dahulu. Tapi, sekarang, jika nenek Tao ingin selamat, tidak ada waktu lagi.

Tao menundukan wajahnya dalam.

"**Berapapun yang kau inginkan, akan aku bayar. Aku akan memberikanmu cek kosong dan kau bisa mengisinya sesuka hatimu. Tapi, kau hanya perlu memenuhi satu permintaanku itu. Yah, hanya itu saja."**

Apa dia harus menerima tawaran itu? bahkan Tao terlihat lebih murahan jika harus menerima tawaran itu.

"Maaf Dokter Zhang. Pasien yang berada di kamar 321 kondisinya tidak stabil."

Tao membeku seketika. Itu ruangan neneknya.

Segera Dokter Zhang pergi ke ruangan yang disebut sang suster. Membiarkan Tao terpaku di tempatnya. Tubuh Tao membeku tak bisa bergerak. Dia terlalu kalut dengan pikirannya. Banyak sekali pertanyaan dan usulan yang dihasilkan oleh otaknya.

.

.

.

"Kau gila Taozi!" Yesung menaruh gelas yang ia pegang dengan mata yang melotot menatap Tao. "Kau gila jika kau akan tidur dengan Choi bersaudara. Kenapa kau tidak menerima tawaran menikah dengan Kris Wu saja?"

Tao menghela nafasnya berat. "Aku tidak punya pilihan lagi, Ge. Aku tidak menyukai orang itu."

"Lalu kau mencintai Choi Siwon dan Choi Jonghoon?"

Tao terdiam.

"Setidaknya aku memiliki uang untuk memberikan biaya operasi nenek ku,"

"Kalau begitu, menikah saja dengan Kris Wu. Dia akan memberikan banyak uang untuk mu dan kau masih bisa menjaga harga dirimu, Taozi!"

Tao menghela nafasnya panjang. "Setidaknya aku sudah tidak punya harga diri, Ge. Orang-orang sudah menganggapku tidak berharga. Bahkan, bagaimana bisa aku menikah nantinya dengan orang yang sudah tak menganggapku berharga lagi?" tatapan mata Tao sendu.

"Aku masih menganggapmu, Taozi."

Tao tersenyum menatap Yesung. Dia memutar kepalanya melihat dua orang yang sudah ia kenal sudah berada di tempatnya.

"Aku permisi, Ge. Terima kasih,"

.

.

.

"**JAGALAH DIA. JANGAN BIARKAN ORANG LAIN MENYENTUH DAN MENYAKITINYA"**

.

"_Hello, Baby. I miss you so much…"_ Siwon memeluk tubuh Tao dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Tao.

Ini sudah biasa untuk Tao dan entah mengapa, dia masih tidak suka dengan perlakuan ini.

Benarkah Tao akan tidur dengan mereka? Bahkan hal seperti ini saja Tao tidak suka.

"Bagaimana, Baby? Kau masih tidak ingin tidur dengan kami?" kali ini Jonghoon mengelus bibir Tao.

Jujur saja, mereka berdua menginginkan bibir menggoda itu. Tapi, Tao tak pernah membiarkan mereka menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Tao.

Tao menghela nafasnya panjang. Membiarkan mereka mengeksplor tubuhnya tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"**Hallo?"**

"Kris, kau dimana?"

"**Siapa ini?"**

"Aku Yesung. Bartender yang semalam kau ajak mengobrol. Bisa kau datang kemari?"

"**Aku sedang banyak pekerjaan. Aku tak bisa. Memangnya ada apa?"**

"Ini gawat Kris! Tao menerima tawaran tidur dengan Choi bersaudara itu!"

"**Lalu?"**

"KENAPA KAU MASIH SANTAI SAJA, BODOH?" Yesung mulai naik pitam dengan ketenangan dari seorang Kris Wu.

"**Biarkan saja dia seperti itu. Bukankah itu kemauannya? Dia memang murahan, kan? Ku tawari dia hal baik, tapi, dia lebih memilih dengan cara yang murahan."**

"Apa kau tidak ingat dengan He Shaiming? Apa pesan yang diberikan Shaiming ketika dia belum koma, heng? Kau mencintai Shaiming, kan? Kalau kau tidak menuruti apapun perintahnya, kau sama saja memberikan pengkhianatan Kris Wu!"

Skakmat! Tak ada jawaban dari Kris Wu. Yesung harus membuka kartu jika ia berhubungan juga dengan masalah Tao-Kris-Shaiming.

"**Kau, bagaimana kau tau tentang Shaiming? Siapa kau sebenarnya?"**

"Itu tidak penting. Setidaknya, cepat tolong Tao dan jangan biarkan mereka menyentuhnya terlebih dahulu atau kau akan menyesal Kris Wu!"

**PIIIP!**

Yesung melihat Tao yang dibawa pergi menuju lantai atas club malam itu. tangannya menggenggam erat ponselnya. Matanya menajam ketika tatapan lapar dari Choi bersaudara itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kris Wu, cepatlah datang…"

.

.

.

Tao tidak pernah berpikir jika ciuman pertamanya berakhir diambil hanya karena uang. Dia benar-benar sudah kotor. Dia tidak bisa berlagak sok polos dan membela dirinya lagi jika ada yang menghina harga dirinya rendah. Yah, dari awal dia memang sudah rendah bukan?

"Seharusnya kau membiarkan kami menyentuhmu dari awal Taozi. Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika tubuhmu begitu menggoda?" Siwon membersihkan salivanya yang menempel disudut bibir Tao.

Tao ingin menangis. tapi, apa yang ingin dia tangisi? Ini adalah jalan hidupnya, bukan? Ini keputusannya.

"Hyeong, biarkan aku mencobanya! Gantian!" rengek Jonghoon.

Siwon mengangguk dan membiarkan posisinya digantikan oleh sang adik. Jonghoon berhadapan dengan Tao dan memandang mesum Tao. Sungguh, Tao sekarang benar-benar menggoda. Rambut yang berantakan, bibir yang membengkak, dan tatapan mata sayunya.

"Engh…" lenguh Tao tertahan. Jonghoon menciuminya dengan nafsu yang membuncah di dalam tubuhnya.

Siwon tersenyum sinis melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dia berjalan ke meja kecil di dalam kamar itu. Dia menuangkan wine ke dalam gelas kecil. Menikmati wine itu dengan tatapan yang tertuju pada pemandangan panas.

Tangan Jonghoon membuka satu persatu kancing baju Tao.

"Jonghhh… aaah…" Tao mengeluarkan desahannya.

Bodoh. Bodoh. Kau kotor Tao. Kau kotor Huang ZiTao.

Tangan kanan Jonghoon menekan tengkuk Tao agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk bermain-main dengan nipple kanan Tao.

Ini menjijikan.

"Baiklah, semuanya. Sepertinya kita akan langsung bermain ke inti saja. Sudah cukup pemanasannya."

Jonghoon menjauhkan wajahnya tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari 'mainannya'.

"Hentikannnhhh… ngngng… sebenhhhtar…" susah payah Tao mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Babe?"

"Nggggh... aaah…"

Siwon berdecak karena dia merasa diacuhkan. Akhirnya, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, dia melepaskan kemejanya dan celananya. Menyisakan celana dalamnya yang menyimpan benda kebanggan Choi Siwon.

Jonghoon mendecih kecil.

"Kau tidak sabaran sekali, Hyeong!"

"Siapa yang bisa sabar jika melihat pemandangan sexy dihadapanya?" Siwon menaiki tempat tidur.

Tangannya menelusuri wajah cantik Tao.

"Baby, aku ingin kau yang membukakan bajuku~" pinta Jonghoon.

"Cih, manja sekali, kau!"

Jonghoon tak mengindahkannya. Dia menuntuk tangan Tao agar membuka kemeja kerja Jonghoon dengan tangannya Tao.

Tao mau tidak mau harus menurutinya. Dia sudah terlalu jauh untukmenghentikan in isemua. Jika sudah kotor dari awal, kenapa tidak sekalian saja kotor?

"Ah!"

Siwon langsung menjatuhkan tubuh Tao ke atas tempat tidur ketika dia sudah menyelesaikan membuka kancing baju Jonghoon. Siwon menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri. Tangan kanannya ia masukan ke dalam kemeja Tao. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuat Tao mendesah nikmat.

"Ja… jangannhh itu, ennggghhh…" Tao mencoba menahan desahannya tapi tidak bisa.

Dia memberikan dua orang itu obat perangsang melalui desahannya.

"Aaah… Jongieee, ngggngng"

Tao merasakan tangan dingin Jonghoon mencoba melepas celananya di bawah sana.

Menjijikan.

.

.

.

Semua mata menatap ke arah sosok pirang itu. Menatap lapar ke arahnya. Tak dia hiraukan tatapan itu.

"Yesung, dimana dia?" tanya Kris cepat.

Yesung segera keluar dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Kris yang nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Ikuti aku, Kris!"

Dengan segera, Yesung menuntun Kris menuju lantai atas tempat club malam itu. Enam belas anak tangga terasa seperti dua puluh kilometer untuk mereka. Terasa lama dengan kekhawatiran di dalam tubuh mereka. Terutama Yesung.

"Ini tempatnya?" tanya Kris.

"Ya."

BRRRAAAKKK!

.

It makes a sound like thunder  
it makes me feel like rain.  
And like a fool who will never see the truth,  
I keep thinking something's gonna change.

.

"Taozi…"

.

Miris melihat pemandangan itu. Yesung merasa gagal ketika melihat sosok bocah yang polos kini tengah ditindin dua orang pria haus akan sex. Menjijikan. Yesung merasa gagal untuk melindunginya. Dia bodoh.

"Oh, Yesung. Ada apa?" tanya Siwon santai.

"Yesung Gege…"

Tao merasa kotor sekarang. Dia malu karena posisinya sekarang.

.

"Kalian Choi bersaudara, segerelah jauhi dia dan bereskan pakaian kalian sekarang" perintah Kris dingin.

"Huuh? Kau memang siapa?" sinis Jonghoon.

Kris melangkahkan kakinya maju satu langkah. Membiarkan cahaya lampu kamar itu menjelaskan siapa dia.

Mata Siwon dan Jonghoon langsung melebar ketika mengetahui siapa orang itu. Seorang Kris Wu. Orang yang memegang beberapa perusahaan besar di dunia dan di China. Choi bersaudara mendecih. Jika saja Kris bukan orang yang bekerja sama dengan meraka, maka mereka akan menghabisi Kris saat ini juga.

"Baik, baik. Kami pergi. Baby, besok kita bermain lagi, oke? Kami belum memasukimu. Kau harus menuntaskannya pada kami."

Choi bersaudara segera pergi darisitu. Membiarkan Tao berada di atas tempat tidur dengan tatapan menunduk. Dia tidak berani menatap dua orang yang berada di ambang pintu. Menatapnya miris. Terlebih lagi, dia merasa malu di hadapan Yesung yang sudah dia anggap seperti kakaknya. Dan… Tao merasa harga dirinya hilang ketika mengetahui Kris juga datang. Padahal, baru tadi siang dia bilang kalau dirinya masih bersih. Tapi, sekarang?

"Taozi…" panggil Yesung pelan.

Tao masih tidak menatap Yesung. Yesung mengepal tangannya dan menghampiri Tao yang kondisinya sungguh memprihatinkan.

"Taozi, apa mereka sudah menyentuhmu? Taozi…."

Yesung menyentuh-nyentuh tubuh Tao. Miris.

Tapi, setidaknya mereka masih belum terlalu terlambat. Orang itu belum menyentuh Tao jauh. Hanya terdapat beberapa bercak merah di leher dan pundak Tao yang terbuka karena letak kemejanya yang tidak benar.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Kris merasa teracuhkan.

Yesung melepas pelukannya pada Tao dan menatap Kris. Dia tersenyum memiliki arti di baliknya.

"Terima kasih, Kris. Nah, kalau begitu, aku tinggalkan kalian di sini, oke?"

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menolong ku?" tanya Tao lemah.

Kris mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang berada di kamar itu. Menatap Tao yang tengah membenarkan letak kemejanya.

"Sekarang, kau puas, kan? Aku memang murahan seperti katamu."

"…"

"Kau tau, Tuan Wu? Aku tidak berterima kasih dari penyelamatanmu kali ini. Kau tidak menyelamatkan ku. Kau malah membuat uang ku lari. Jadi, apa aku harus berterima kasih padamu?"

"…"

"Kau boleh tertawa sekarang Tuan Wu. Aku tidak akan menyangkalnya dan aku tidak akan berlagak sok polos. Aku memang murahan apa yang kau katakana tadi siang."

"Sudah berbicaranya?" akhirnya Kris angkat suara.

"…" kali ini Tao yang terdiam.

"Apa kau menjual tubuhmu demi uang? Bukankah sudah ku katakan, aku bisa memberimu uang tanpa harus menjual tubuhmu."

Tao menatap Kris yang kini juga menatapnya dengan datar. Dia tidak tau kenapa ini semua terjadi.

"Bukankah aku sama juga menyerahkan diriku dan masa depanku kalau aku menikah denganmu? Sama saja semua pilihan yang kau berikan Tuan Wu."

Kris beranjak dari tempatnya. Menghampiri sosok Tao yang masih terduduk di pinggiran ranjang. Diambilnya tangan Tao dan menarik pria itu mengikuti langkah kakinya yang panjang.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ikut aku!"

.

.

.

Tao membiarkan Kris mengisi kertas-kertas itu dengan sesuka hatinya. Memberikan tanda tangan di setiap ujung kanan kertas itu. Setelah semuanya ia tanda tangani, Kris mengeluarkan buku cek dari saku kemejanya dan menulis nominal uang di cek kosong. Ia berikan cek dan beberapa lembar kertas itu dengan tatapan datar dan senyum kecil ketika sang resepsionis rumah sakit tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

Dia berbalik menatap Tao yang masih saja berdiri di belakangnya. Dia masih terlihat kacau dengan rambut yang masih berantakan dan bibir yang membengkak.

"Aku sudah membiayai nenekmu. Berarti, kau tidak boleh menerima penolakan dariku. Mengerti?"

Tao memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak memintamu Tuan Wu! Kau yang tiba-tiba menarik ku dan menandatangani kertas-kertas itu. Tapi, aku ucapkan terima kasih."

Tao berbalik siap meninggalkan Kris sebelum Kris menahan tangannya. "Ini caramu melakukan terima kasih pada orang yang menolongmu?"

Tao tersenyum meremehkan; menatap Kris tepat dimatanya. "Aku tidak meminta kau menolongku Kris Wu. Aku tidak tau kenapa kau sangat menginginkan aku menikah denganmu. Memangnya kenapa aku harus menikah denganmu?"

Tatapan mata Kris berubah sendu. "Shaiming yang menyuruhku menikah dengamu."

Tao memiringkan kepalanya, "Shaiming? Siapa dia?"

"Dia istriku. Bahkan kau tidak mengenalnya. Tapi sepertinya dia mengenalmu dengan baik."

"Dimana dia? Kau gila ingin menikah dengan orang lain, padahal kau saja sudah punya istri!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan orang lain. Tapi, sebelum dia koma, dia menitipkan surat aneh yang berisi beberapa perintah aneh. Aku mencintainya. Sangat sangat mencintainya. Mungkin dengan aku menuruti semua yang dia inginkan di surat itu, dia bisa segera sadar dan sembuh dari penyakitnya."

Tatapan mata Tao berubah. Dia merasa iba dengan Kris.

"Lalu, jika dia sadar dan sembuh dari penyakitnya, apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?"

"Aku akan menceraikanmu. Tapi, tenang saja, kau akan ku berikan penghidupan."

Sakit mendengarnya untuk Tao. Dia tidak menyangka hidupnya sebegitu murahannya. Lagi-lagi, semua karena uang pada akhirnya.

"Bgaimana?" Kris masih menunggu jawaban dari Tao.

Dia sudah tau resiko dari jawaban yang akan dia ambil ini. Jawaban yang akan mengubah hidupnya. Jawaban yang benar-benar merendahkan dirinya. Andai dia punya mesin waktu, dia ingin menjelajahi masa depan dan memastikan kalau jawabannya kali ini tidak menjadi penyesalan di akhirnya.

Anggukan kepala dari Tao menjadi awal mula hidupnya ke depan. Senang atau sedih yang menantinya, dia tidak tau. Dia sudah siap dengan semuanya. Entah berapa banyak air mata yang akan menetes di depannya. Apa dia masih bisa tertawa nantinya?

O

O

O

"**Apa kau bersedia menikah dengan Kris Wu? Menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka, sehat walaupun sakit, susah maupun senang, tua maupun muda?"**

"**Aku bersedia"**

**O**

**O**

**O**

Ketika janji suci telah terucap dan kau sudah tidak memiliki kebebasan lagi, apa kau bisa membayangkan ke depannya? Apa di depan sana masih ada bahagia? Apa cahaya yang berada di sekitarnya akan semakin meredup? Apa Dewi Fortuna akan semakin menjauhinya?

**_tbc_**

**Author's note : Hello! FF baru ini ^^ diambil dari FF Author yang berjudul : Married For Panda's Baby. Itu FF aslinya straight. Tapi, sekarang mau dubah versi TaoRis. Jadi, jangan ada yag berpikir ini plagiat, yah ^^ Gimana? Apakah ini lumayan panjang? 4k words. Haha… **

**I need your reviews for my inspirations ^^**


	2. Ch 2 : Pain

Cast : Tao | Kris | He Shaiming | Yesung |

Genre(s) : Hurt/comfort, romance, little bit comedy

Author : BabyMingA

_**Summary : Shaiming memberikan sebuah surat aneh untuk Kris. Menyuruh Kris menikah dengan Tao yang seorang pekerja di Club Malam. Kris mencintai Shaiming dan tidak ingin mengkhianatinya. Tapi, bagaimana jika itu perintah Shaiming?**_

_**-KRISTAO/TAORIS is here!-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BOYS LOVE_YAOI_NO FLAME-NO BASH-NO COPY/PASTE-REVIEWS ALLOWED! ^_^…. HAPPY READING! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. buat yang nanya Shaiming itu siapa, dia itu ullzang China. Mirip sama Ren NU'EST, loh. Jadi, bayangin aja wajah Author *eh, muka Ren maksudnya ._.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**#Chapter 2 : Pain**

Ucapkan selamat pagi pada sang surya yang muncul dengan cerahnya. Ucapkan terima kasih pada sang surya yang sudah memelukmu dengan panasnya matahari yang hangat. Ucapkan nyanyian yang bagus untuk burung-burung yang sudah menghiburmu dengan kicauannya. Ucapkan SEMOGA HARIMU INDAH pada dirimu sendiri.

.

Pria manis itu masih bergemul dengan selimut putih tebalnya yang hangat. Selama hidupnya, dia baru merasakan hangat dan lembutnya selimut yang menemaninya tidur hingga malam hingga pagi hari. Setidaknya, hal positif ketika dia bersedia mengatakan 'iya' waktu itu adalah, dia bisa merasakan kenyamanan ketika tidur.

Beberapa menit kemudian, matanya sudah tidak bisa ditutup lagi. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk menyudahi 'hibernasi' delapan jamnya. Yah, delapan jam. Akhirnya dia bisa tidur delapan jam selama seminggu ini. Lebih tepatnya, setelah dia sah menikah dengan Kris Wu.

Dia tidak langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dia telentangkan tubuhnya dan tangannya dia taruh dikepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut setiap bangun tidur. Matanya menelusuri setiap inch sudut kamarnya. Kamar berwarna putih bersih dan memiliki satu tempat tidur, satu lemari dan berbagai macam lainnya.

"Apa si pirang itu sudah bangun?" gumamnya.

Tao melirik jam dinding berbentuk kepala panda yang baru ia beli kemarin, sudah menunjukan pukul delapan pagi. Dia bangun setengah jam lebih lambat dari biasanya. Yah, hidup itu enak.

"Ah…" dia merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku karena baru bangun.

.

.

.

Tao menginjakan kakinya di dapur apartement milik Kris-Shaiming. Dia haus dan dia butuh minum. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengambil gelas yang berada di lemari yang menyimpan peralatan makan. Tao mundur satu langkah. Memperhatikan gelas, piring, sendok, sendok garpu, dan berbagai macam perlengkapan makan lainnya. Aneh. Mereka, Kris-Shaiming, hanya tinggal berdua tapi memiliki banyak sekali piring dan gelas. Tao menggendikan bahunya tanda tak peduli.

Ia menuangkan air ke gelasnya dan meminumnya dengan sekali teguk. Dia letakan gelas itu dan kembali memandangi lagi dapur mewah tempatnya berada sekarang. Ada sebuah benda yang menarik perhatian Tao. Lemari tempat koleksi wine Kris.

"Ternyata dia seorang peminum juga. Tssk!"

Tangan Tao tergerak mengambil sebuah wine yang memiliki pita di leher botolnya. Tak ada merek dan nampaknya itu adalah wine mahal. Tak mengangkat bahunya lagi dan menuangkan wine tersebut ke gelasnya. Dia amati sebentar wine yang sudah berada dalam gelas kecil itu.

Tao menjulurkan lidahnya mencicipi permukaan wine berwarna coklat itu.

"Yucks!"

Matanya menyipit dan dengan cepat ia berjalan menuju wastafel untuk berkumur-kumur. Sudah dia duga, dia tidak akan pernah bisa minum wine ataupun meminum minuman yang mengandung alcohol. Meskipun dia bekerja di tempat yang banyak mengandung minuman berakohol, tapi, Tao tak pernah menyukainya.

Setelah merasa lebih baik, Tao kembali menghampiri botol wine dan gelas wine yang menurutnya 'terkutuk' itu.

"Aku membencimu benda terkutuk!" gerutunya pada botol wine itu.

Gila. Tao gila! Berbicara dengan botol wine di pagi hari bukankah terlihat kurang waras?

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Bocah?"

Tao menunjuk botol wine yang terletak di atas meja. Mata Kris melebar. Pasalnya, wine yang diminum Tao adalah wine paling mahal dan menjadi koleksi kesayangannya.

"Ya! Kau! Kenapa kau meminum wine yang paling aku sayangi dan susah-susah aku tidak menjaganya karena koleksi, eoh?!"

Tao memutar bola matanya kesal. "Koleksi? Toh, kau juga akan meminumnya." Tao tidak mau kalah.

Kris menatap kesal Tao. Tao menghela nafasnya panjang. Dia ambil botol wine dan gelas, lalu ia tuangkan isi di gelas ke dalam botol wine itu kembali. Kris menganga dibuatnya. Tidak percaya jika wine seharga tiga ratus dollar yang dia beli di Jerman, menjadi minuman yang sudah tidak layak minum lagi selanjutnya.

"Ini, sudah kembalikan. Aku hanya menyicipi permukaannya saja." Tao meletakan botol itu di atas meja dan meninggalkan Kris dan botol wine nya yang menatap miris.

.

.

.

"Ini!"

Kris melempar sebuah kartu ke atas meja di hadapan Tao. Tao menatap kartu itu dan sedetik kemudian menatap Kris dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Apa itu?"

Kris membenarkan letak kemeja kerjanya dan menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Setidaknya, selama aku bekerja, kau tidak mati kelaparan. Tidak ada bahan makanan di dapur. Lagipula, jika ada, memangnya kau bisa masak? Gunakan kartu itu. Itu salah satu kartu milik ku."

Kris berlalu dengan ekspresi dingin. Tao mengambil kartu itu dan memperhatikannya sekilas dan kembali dia letakan.

.

"Untuk apa aku menikah jika tidak ada yang membuatkan ku sarapan?" Kris mengusap wajahnya.

.

.

.

Yesung mengelus surai coklat pria manis yang kini berada di hadapannya. Pria manis itu duduk tegap dipangkuan Yesung. Menelusuri wajah Yesung dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik. Sesekali pria manis itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium cepat bibir Yesung.

"Wookie…" panggil Yesung pelan.

Pria manis itu— Ryeowook, terkekeh merasa hembusan nafas Yesung yang mengenasi wajahnya.

"Kau tampak, stress. Lihatlah ini! Kau kurang tidur, Sayang…" Ryeowook membuat pola lingkaran di mata kanan Yesung.

"Hah, aku lelah, Wookie."

"Apa kau terlalu memikirkan masalah Shaiming?" Ryeowook membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yesung.

Yesung menganggukan kepalanya. Dia gerakan tangan kanannya untuk menelusuri garis tulang punggung Ryeowook yang tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Shaiming yang meminta tolong."

"Tapi, aku takut jika dia sadar dan bagaimana dengan Tao?"

Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya. Dia tangkup wajah Yesung dengan kedua tangan lentiknya. Memberikan senyum dan tatapan lembut agar sang kekasih tidak terlalu stress.

"Tuhan sudah punya cara tersendiri. Apapun yang terjadi pada mereka, kita hanya bisa menjadi pihak penengah di antara mereka. Kita semua hanya mengikuti air sungai yang mengalir. Setidaknya, jagalah rahasia Shaiming sampai waktunya tiba."

Yesung menatap Ryeowook dan mengangguk.

"Kau ingin melanjutkan yang semalam, Sayang?"

.

.

.

Tao mengambil mantelnya dan membenarkan letak syalnya. Di luar cukup dingin untuk pergi berbelanja bahan makanan. Yah, selama tinggal di apartement Kris, Tao tidak pernah memasak. Setiap dia bangun pagi, Kris sudah tidak ada dan meninggalkan satu porsi makanan siap saji yang selalu pria itu pesan. Miris memang.

Saat tadi pagi, untuk pertama kalinya Tao lebih dulu daripada Kris. Tao mendapati dapur yang benar-benar tidak berisi makanan. Dia sampai heran, memangnya selama ini Kris makan apa? Apa dia selalu makan di luar? Tssk! Dasar orang kaya.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya Tao bisa menikmati malamnya kota Beijing tanpa harus melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya ternyata indah itu. Kenapa kota Beijing berubah 360 derajat semenjak tiga bulan lalu? Tepatnya, semenjak dia harus bekerja untuk membiayai neneknya.

"Masih jam delapan. Masih ada waktu untuk bertemu dengan Yesung Gege. Sudah lama aku tidak menemuinya."

Tao melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Dia menghela nafasnya sejenak dan mempererat genggamannya pada plastic belanjaan yang berisi bahan-bahan makanan yang ia baru saja beli beberapa waktu lalu.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang ia akui, dia membencinya.

.

.

.

Dentuman music yang membakar jiwa agar terus tubuh terus bergoyang mengikuti alunan music yang tak memiliki lirik tersebut. Tangan-tangan nakal mengelus, menyentuh, dan menjamah kulit yang sengaja dipertontonkan oleh orang yang hanya memiliki kenafsuan belaka. Bagi mereka, surge dunia adalah tempat itu. tempat yang penuh dengan dosa.

.

Tao menghela nafasnya. Kalau terhitung, sudah seminggu dia resmi tidak akan bekerja di tempat kotor itu lagi. Setidaknya, dia masih bersyukur menikah dengan Kris yang masih memiliki sifat yang baik dan berani memegang ucapannya.

Tao melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja bartender. Tempat Yesung seharusnya di sana. Tao mengerenyitkan keningya saat tak mendapati sosok yang ia cari. Ia malah mendapati orang baru yang tak ia kenal.

"Permisi, apa Yesung Gege ada?"

Bartender itu menatap Tao. "Oh. Dia hari ini cuti. Dia sakit."

"Sakit?" Tao mengerengutkan keningnya dan sedetik kemudian, dia mengangguk paham. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih." Tao membungkukan badannya dan berbalik.

Namun, saat dia baru berjalan dua langkah, dia tercekat oleh sesosok pria tinggi dan tampan. Tao menundukan wajahnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan plastic belanjaannya. Berharap sosok itu tidak melihatnya atau malah, menyapanya.

"Tao?"

Sial! Do'a Tao tidak terkabul dengan cepat untuk saat ini.

Tao mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sosok yang menyapanya itu.

"I… iya? Siwon…" Tao terlihat gugup.

Pria bernama Siwon itu menyeringai lebar dan menarik tangan Tao dengan kasar menuju kamar mandi. Membiarkan plastic belanjaan yang Tao bawa jatuh berserakan. Membuat perhatian orang-orang sedikit teralih ke arah mereka.

.

"Aw!" Tao meringis saat punggungnya berebenturan dengan tembok di salah satu bilik kamar mandi.

Wajahnya memucat saat Siwon masuk dan mengunci bilik kamar mandi itu.

"Si… won…" melas Tao.

"What's up, Babe? Wanna try one more time? Let's finishing our business that ever cancelled."

.

.

.

Kris melempar jas dan tas kerjanya asal ke atas sofa. Rambutnya berantakan dan pikirannya kacau.

"Kemana bocah itu, heh? Kenapa dia tidak menyiapkan makanan untukku?" Kris menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa guna mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah.

Siapa yang tidak lelah? Kau pulang ke rumah tanpa ada sapaan— oke, ini bagi Kris tidak terlalu penting, tanpa ada makan malam di meja makan atau di kulkas dan istrimu pergi entah kemana? Untuk apa menikah kalau punya istri tidak becus?

Kris memejamkan matanya. Menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"Shaiming, kenapa kau menyuruh perintah bodoh seperti itu? Apa maksudmu, huh?"

.

.

.

Siwon meringis saat Tao meninggalkan jejak merah lima jari di pipinya yang putih. Dia menatap geram Tao. Tatapannya benar-benar menunjukan kilatan kemarahan bagi sosok di depannya. Sosok pria manis yang tengah mengelap bibirnya kasar.

"Kau berani menamparku, Baby?" Siwon menekan pipi Tao dengan kuat.

Tao kembali meringis dan air matanya kembali menggenang.

"Tolong, Siwon…" pinta Tao dengan sangat memohon.

Siwon menyeringai dan menempelkan bibirnya singkat pada bibir Tao yang sudah terluka di sudutnya. Lagi, itu adalah ulah Siwon yang menciuminya dengan kasar dan tanpa ampun.

Perlahan, tangan kanan Siwon yang menekan pipi Tao melemah dan mengelus wajah cantik itu dengan sayang. Seolah, wajah cantik itu adalah hasil ciptaan pemahat patung terkenal di dunia. Takut hasil pahatan itu retak dan hancur.

"Sakit, Babe?" tanya Siwon lembut di telinga kanan Tao.

Tao tak menjawab. Dia terisak dalam tangisnya. Takut.

"Apa itu sakit, Babe?"

"…" masih tak ada jawaban.

Siwon menggeram dan mendorong tubuh Tao lagi ke tembok yang dingin itu.

"JAWAB AKU!" bentak Siwon.

Tao mengangguk lemah. Siwon menyeringai(lagi) dan menghembuskan nafasnya di ceruk leher Tao.

"Ja… jangan… ku mo… hon…" ucap Tao bergetar.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak menerima penolakan apapun darimu, Baby. Kau milik—"

**BUG!**

Terima kasih untuk Tuhan yang memberikan Tao kekuatan untuk menghindar dari pria menjijikan di hadapannya saat ini.

"ARGH!" Siwon meringis kencang saat Tao berhasil menendang kejantanannya.

Dengan cepat, Tao mendorong tubuh Siwon hingga terjerembab ke belakang. Membuat pintu bilik toilet itu terbuka secara paksa. Tao segera berlari meninggalkan Siwon yang masih merasa kesakitan akibat tendangan Tao beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Sialan kau Huang ZiTao! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu!"

Tao mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, pulang dan menenangkan diri. Lupakan semua yang terjadi hari ini.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

Kris mendudukan tubuhnya dan bersandar apda sandaran sofa berwarnaputih itu. Tatapannya menajam pada sesosok pria manis yang sangat terlihat kacau. Syal yang terlilit tidak rapih, rambut hitam berantakan, dan… bibir yang membengkak dengan luka di sudut bibirnya.

Kris tersenyum sinis saat melihat hal yang terakhir. Dia sudah memiliki kesimpulan tersendiri kenapa pria manis itu pulang sangat larut.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak disentuh selama seminggu Tao?" ucap Kris. Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan menatap remeh sosok yang lebih pendek beberapa centi darinya itu.

Tao diam. Baginya ucapan Kris bagaikan jutaan pisau tajam yang baru saja diasah dan langsung ditusukkan pada jantung dan hatinya. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Lebih baik kau disuruh untuk mencuci kamar mandi salah satu hotel berbintang daripada mendengar kalimat itu.

"Kau diam, Zitao? Kemana suaramu? Apa habis karena kau terlalu banyak mendesah di bawah? Malam ini, seberapa lama kau sanggup Zitao?"

"…"

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tao yang sudah memerah. Dia dapat mencium wangi lain dari tubuh Tao. Lagi, dia hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau… IKUT AKU!"

Kris menarik tangan Tao agar mengikuti langkahnya yang lebar. Tao tak berkutik dan membiarkan dirinya mengikuti kemana langkah kaki Kris pergi.

**BLAM!**

Tao mengangkat kepalanya saat melihat Kris menutup dengan kasar pintu kamar… dirinya. Ya, ternyata dia dibawa ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Ugh,"

Tao mengeluh pelan saat Kris mendorong tubuhnya hingga terjatuh ke atas tempat tidurnya. Demi Tuhan! Bahkan punggungnya masih sakit karena didorong Siwon beberapa waktu lalu.

"K… Kris…"

Kris menahan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam Tao yang berada di bawahnya.

"Apa? Kau memintaku untuk menyentuhmu, hum?" Kris menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Tao.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. Jangan. Jangan lagi. Siapapun, tolong dia.

"Aku penasaran, kenapa banyak yang menginginkan tubuhmu. Memangnya tubuhmu senikmat apa, huh?"

Dan tak lama, Tao merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh permukaan kulit lehernya.

"Ti… tidak, Kris. He… hentikann…"

Tak ada respond. Kris semakin bergerilya menyusuri kulit leher Tao dengan lidahnya. Merasakan betapa manisnya kulit seputih sutra kualitas nomor satu dunia.

Kris mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah Tao yang sudah basah oleh air mata dan salivanya sendiri.

"Berapa banyak kau sudah melakukan seks, hah?"

Lagi, Kris mendekatkan wajahnya. Menjilat bibir Tao dengan sensual. Tao memejamkan matanya erat. Mencoba memberontak namun hasilnya sia-sia. Kenapa tidak ada yang mau mendengarnya? Apa sebegitu murahankankah dirinya, hingga Kris, dengan seenaknya menyentuhnya, menghinanya, dan memperlakukan dirinya?

Tak ada jawaban dari Tao. Kris menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Tao yang masih membengkak akibat ulah Siwon sebelumnya. Menjilati darah yang mengering disudut bibir Tao tanpa ada rasa jijik sedikitpun.

Kris mulai menggerakan tangannya dengan perlahan. Melepaskan kancing mantel Tao dan menyembunyikan tangannya di balik kaos yang Tao kenakan. Menggerakan tangannya untuk menyelusuri kulit yang sangat-sangat halus itu. Bolehkah dia jujur? Bahkan dia akui, kalau kulit Tao lebih halus dari milik Shaiming. Kulit tubuh Tao seperti milik wanita yang dengan telaten merawat dirinya ke salon.

Kris mengangkat wajahnya— lagi. Menatap wajah Tao yang sudah memerah. Dengan tangan yang lain, Kris mengelap salivanya yang menetes di sudut bibir Tao dengan ibu jarinya. Mengusap lembut, seolah wajah Tao terbuat dari kaca yang sangat tipis.

"Kau bahkan selalu bertingkah polos di hadapanku. Kenapa kau terlihat begitu menjijikan Tao?"

Tao memejamkan matanya. Merasakan dua hal sekaligus dalam satu waktu. Rasa sakit yang sangat amat ketika mendengar seseorang menghinamu saat tubuhmu disentuh oleh orang yang menghinamu. Dan yang terakhir, kau merasakan sesuatu yang tak ingin kau rasakan. Entah rasa apa yang kedua itu. Bahkan, dia sendiri tidak mengerti.

"Ngggh… Kriss…" Tao mencoba mengambil suara.

Kris tak menghiraukan. Dia sudah terlarut dalam dunianya sendiri. Menelusuri tubuh itu lebih dalam dan lebih dalam.

"Aaaah…"

Entah itu desahan atau pekikan dari seorang Huang Zitao, Kris tak peduli.

"Ku mohonnhh… dengarkan akuuh…"

Kris menjauhkan wajahnya. Menciptakan benang saliva di antara keduanya. Tao memiringkan wajahnya ke samping. Memutus pengubung itu.

"Kenapa kau tak mau mendengarkan ku dulu?"

Kris menatap wajah Tao yang tak menghadapnya.

"Kenapa kau memperlakukan ku, menghinaku, melihatku, seolah-olah aku ini rendahan, hah?" Tao terisak.

Kris membulatkan matanya namun sedetik kemudian dia kembali memasang wajah stoic nya.

"Memang kau rendahan, kan?" balas Kris enteng.

Tao mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kris. Tersenyum lemah, seakan dia sudah benar-benar kehabisan tenaga walaupun hanya memberikan senyuman.

"Kenapa ada orang yang mencintaimu dengan dalam, Kris? Kenapa ada orang yang mau menikah denganmu? Kau ini pria yang sangat kasar dan terlalu memandang orang sebelah mata."

"Kau…"

Kris meremas seprai untuk menahan amarahnya.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ada orang yang menghinamu? Apalagi orang yang menghinamu itu, adalah orang yang baru kau temui beberapa hari. Dia tidak tau dirimu dan seenaknya membuat kesimpulan yang merendahkanmu. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Kris menatap Tao masih dalam diam.

Apa perasaannya saat ini sama seperti apa yang di rasakan oleh Tao? Apa sebegitu sakitnya, kah? Oh, Kris. Andai saja kau tau, rasa sakit milik Tao jauh lebih darimu Kris. Jika kau bilang punyamu sakit, itu belum seberapa untuk Tao.

"Kenapa kau diam, hah?"

Kris memejamkan matanya dan kembali menatap Tao. Tak memberi jawaban sedikitpun dari kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan Tao. Ia menghela nafasnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Merapihkan sedikit bajunya yang berantakan.

"Bereskan pakaianmu dan rapihkan dirimu."

Setelahnya dia pergi. Meninggalkan Tao yang masih menangis dan masih dalam keadaan yang miris.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Apa aku masih harus bertahan?"

.

Lelaki itu meletakan gelas wine nya dengan kasar. Kembali dia tuangkan minuman itu dan menegaknya dengan sekali minum.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Kenapa ini semakin rumit?"

.

.

.

And there's no way home  
when it's late at night and you're all alone.  
Are there things that you wanted to say?  
And do you feel me beside you in your bed,  
there beside you, where I used to lay?

**.**

**TBC_YEHET! ^^**

***Gimana? Udah bisa ngebayangin gimana hidupnya Tao entar sama Kris? Oh, yah… terima kasih buat yang udah review kemarin *tunduk ala maid* buat dilanjut, review lagi coba ._. *bulldog eyes* Gak tau ngapa, ini part emang rada boring. Soalnya Ming bikin ini diselingan belajar Mandarin. Ni hao? Haha… JANGAN LUPA DIREVIEW LAGI, BIAR MING SEMANGAT! '-')9 Don't be siders, oke ^^ kata mama papa, itu dilarang ._. oh, ya… ke depannya mau buat Shaiming gimana? Tewas atau sama Kris? Terus Tao buat Ming gitu. *dicekek Kris* **


	3. Change and Memories

Cast : Tao | Kris | Ryeowook | Yesung|

Genre(s) : Hurt/comfort, romance, little bit comedy

Author : BabyMingA

_**Summary : Tao tak tau kenapa dirinya diminta untuk menikah dengan seorang Kris Wu. Tao hanyalah seorang pekerja di club malam. "Kita hanya bisa menjadi pihak penengah."/ "Shaiming? Siapa itu Shaiming?" –KrisTao/TaoRis-/slight : YeWook**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BOYS LOVE_YAOI_NO FLAME-NO BASH-NO COPY/PASTE-REVIEWS ALLOWED! ^_^…. HAPPY READING! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. ini emang diambil dari judul ff author yang MFPB. Tapi, di sini gak ada mpreg. Author gak suka mpreg soalnya ._. jadi, biarkan ini cerita normal-normal aja ^^ **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**#Chapter 3 : Change And Memories**

Kris membuka matanya yang terasa amat berat. Dia terlalu banyak minum tadi malam. Sebelumnya, dia tidak pernah meminum sebanyak itu. Selalu ada Shaiming yang mengingatkannya agar tidak minum terlalu banyak. Tapi, pria manis itu sedang tidak ada. Jadi, siapa yang berani mencegahnya?

.

Kris melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya dengan Shaiming. Oh, apa kalian berpikir jika Kris dan Tao satu kamar? Ku kira kalian salah. Mereka sudah membuat perjanjian untuk itu. Bagaimanapun, mereka menikah hanya karena perintah di surat milik Shaiming, kan?

"Tao, kau sudah bangun?"

Entah apa yang membuat kaki Kris melangkah untuk mengetuk pintu berwarna putih itu pelan. Tak ada jawaban dari sana dan Kris berpikir pria berambut hitam itu masih tertidur. Kris menghela nafasnya kasar. Pria manis itu terlalu lelah akibat perbuatannya. Perbuatannya yang menjijikan, pikirnya.

Kris menarik nafasnya dalam. Ada aroma asing yang sudah tidak pernah dia cium lagi baunya selama dua bulan ini. Tepatnya, sebelum kecelakaan yang menimpa Shaiming waktu itu.

Kris melangkhakan kakinya menuju ruang makan. Sumber aroma masakan itu tercium. Dia menatap kagum beberapa menu makanan berbeda di atas meja makan berbentuk lingakaran itu. Dia mendekat dan menemukan sepucuk surat dan sebuah kartu yang ia sangat kenal kartu apa dan milik siapa itu.

'**Aku pergi. Ku kembalikan kartu kreditmu. Aku juga sudah memasakan makanan untukmu'**

Sepenggal kalimat itu mampu membuat mata Kris yang tadinya terasa berat, kini membulat lebar. Dia meremas memo itu dan melemparnya asal. Diamatinya makanan yang nampak lezat itu tanpa ada nafsu untuk memakannya. Bagaimana bisa kau makan, jika baru saja ada yang meninggalkanmu memo dengan kalimat dia pergi dengan sudah menyiapkan makanan?

.

.

.

Tao memejamkan matanya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma embun yang menempel di rerumputan. Ini masih pagi dan sangat bagus untuk menghirup udara segar, sebelum terkontaminasi dengan CO2 yang diciptakan oleh asap-asap kendaraan bermotor.

Dia membuka kelopak matanya. Memperlihatkan sesuatu yang indah di balik kelopak matanya. Jika dilihat secara keseluruhan, wajahnya nampak pucat dan matanya sembab. Wajar saja, dia habis menangis semalaman.

"Shaiming…" kepalanya ia tadahkan menatap langit biru. "Shaiming, siapa itu Shaiming?" perlahan, dia membaringkan tubuhnya. Mengangkat tangan kanannya mencoba menggapai langit yang tak akan pernah bisa ia capai.

"Jika dia sampai menyuruhku untuk menikah dengan, Kris… berarti, dia tau banyak tentang ku. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak mengenalnya?"

Dia memejamkan matanya. Menghela nafasnya kasar dan menikmati sepoian angin yang membelai wajahnya. Pikirannya melayang jauh entah memikirkan apa. Dia menghela nafasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celannya— ponsel hitam miliknya.

**25 messages and 75 misscalls**

Tao mengerutkan keningnya. Siapa orang yang rajin menelponnya dan mengiriminya pesan sepagi ini? Oke, tidak terlalu pagi. Sudah pukul setengah sepuluh sekarang. Dia mengusap layar ponselnya dan dia tersenyum tipis.

Semua panggilan tak terjawab dan semua pesan berasal dari Kris. Oh, ternyata pria pirang itu sempat juga memikirkan dirinya.

**From : Kris**

**Kau dimana, Bodoh? Kenapa meninggalkan rumah?**

**From : Kris**

**Jika kau tak pulang hingga pukul sepuluh nanti, aku tidak akan membukakan pintu untukmu. SELAMANYA!**

Tao terkekeh dengan pesan-pesan yang dikirim Kris. Boleh saja Kris tidak mengizinkannya pulang. Malah, dia ingin kabur saja dari neraka itu. Lagipula, dia sudah tidak butuh Kris, kan sekarang? Neneknya sudah dioperasi dan sebentar lagi akan sadar. Semoga saja.

**From : Kris**

**Apa kau masih hidup? Setidaknya balaslah pesanku walau hanya huruf 'A'**

Itu pesan terakhir yang Tao baca dari Kris. Dia tersenyum jahil.

**To : Kris**

**A**

'**send'**

Tao tersenyum. Belum sempat dia memasukan ponselnya kembali, ponselnya bordering tanda ada panggilan masuk. Dia medengus. Seharusnya, ponselnya tetap dia silent dan membiarkan Kris gelisah di ujung sana. Akhirnya, dengan berat hati, dia ambil ponselnya dan menggerutu saat membaca nama yang tertera di layarnya. **Kris.**

"Ha—"

"**KAU DIMANA? KENAPA BARU MEMBALAS PESAN KU? KENAPA PERGI TANPA IZIN, HUH? KENAPA HANYA MEMBALAS PESANKU HANYA DENGAN SATU HURUF? KENAPA TAK KAU ANGKAT TELPON KU? KAU TIDAK KABUR, KAN? KAU MASIH ADA DI CHINA, KAN? DIMANA KAU?"**

"—lo…"

Hening.

Tao masih shock mendengar suara Kris yang berat itu berteriak mealalui telpon dan berbicara dalam jumlah kalimat yang banyak dalam waktu beberapa detik sekali. Hebat!

"**Kau masih di sana?"**

"Ya"

"**Jawab aku, kau dimana?"**

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"**Apa kau bersama laki-laki lain sekarang, heng?"**

Tao menundukan kepalanya. Lagi, Kris hanya memandangnya sebelah mata. Apa kata-kata yang Tao ucapkan tak cukup untuk membuka mata seorang Kris Wu? Hei! Kris yang membutuhkannya. Tao sudah tidak membutuhkan Kris lagi. Seharusnya, Tao diperlakukan dengan lembut. Bukan dengan kekerasan dan makian terus-menerus. Dia manusia dan dia bisa saja habis kesabaran.

"Sudah kubilang, apapun yang aku lakukan, itu bukan urusanmu!"

Setelahnya Tao memustuskan sambungannya secara sepihak. Dia bongkar ponselnya dan membuang kartu simnya entah kemana. Yang jelas, jangan biarkan si bodoh Kris menelponnya lagi dan biarkan dia menenangkan pikirannya saat ini.

Ia menghela nafas dan kembali bergelung dengan pikirannya. Tidak peduli hari yang semakin siang dan matahari yang semakin semangat untuk menaikan suhu di bumi..

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang cepat menyusuri lorong apartement mewah tersebut. Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi cemas luar biasa. Terbukti dari berapa banyak peluh yang menetes di wajah tampannya.

Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan-ke kiri. Memperhatikan nomor-nomor yang tertempel di setiap pintu. Dia mencari nomor yang dapat mempertemukannya dengan orang yang membuatnya cemas setengah mati seperti ini.

"172…172…" laki-laki berambut hitam tebal itu terus saja menggumamkan nomor dengan tiga digit tersebut. Matanya terus bergerak-gerak sampai hingga langkah kakinya terhenti pada sebuah pintu berwarna putih bersih.

"172! KRIS WU!"

Dengan cepat, pria itu menggedor-gedor pintu, tanpa memperdulikan makian dari orang yang merasa risih di dalamnya.

"KRIS WU! CEPAT BUKA! KRIS WU!"

Sepertinya pria itu tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan sosok 'Kris Wu'.

"Kris—"

Pintu berwarna putih itu terbuka. Menampakan sosok tinggi dengan rambut pirangnya. Mata laki-laki pirang itu masih sedikit bengkak karena baru bangun tidur. Lihat saja dari rambutnya yang msaih belum tertata rapih.

"Ada apa kau pagi-pagi sudah mengangguku, heh, Tuan Yesung?"

"Mana Tao?" Yesung menjijitkan tubuhnya dan mendongakan kepalanya untuk mengintip ke dalam apartement Kris melalui celah-celah yang tidak tertutupi tubuh tinggi Kris.

"Tao? Dia sedang pergi dari tadi pagi. Ada apa?"

"Dia baik-baik saja?" suara Yesung yang tadinya meninggi sekarang memelan.

Kris terdiam sebentar dan menatap Yesung dingin. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa dia tadi malam baik-baik saja? Maksudku, dia tidak terluka, kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kenapa kau malah balik bertanya?"

Yesung menyipitkan matanya ke arah Kris. Menatap sosok itu tajam dan mulai membuat spekulasi di dalam otaknya. Namun, sedetik kemudian ekspresi wajah Yesung kembali biasa dan dia menghela nafasnya.

"Tadi malam, Tao datang ke klub malam tempat dia bekerja dulu," Yesung mengantung kalimatnya menunggu reaksi Kris.

Rahang Kris mengeras dan mengepal tangannya. Dalam pikiran Kris, Tao benar-benar melakukan pekerjaan yang seharusnya tidak dia lakukan lagi.

"Dia ingin menemuiku. Lalu, dia malah bertemu dengan Choi Siwon. Temanku bilang, Siwon menarik Tao pergi menjauh dengan paksa. Sedikit membuat keributan. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Tao datang kembali dengan… ugh, sangat berantakan."

Hening.

Kris merubah tatapan tajamnya menjadi tatapan yang sedikit lebih tenang.

"Apa kau bisa dipercaya?"

Yesung mengangguk, "kau bisa memegang ucapanku. Maka dari itu, aku ingin memastikan keadaan Tao. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Hening kembali.

Tiba-tiba saja otak Kris memutar memori tadi malam. Dimana dia 'nyaris' menyentuh Tao. Dan… untuk pertama kalinya, dia membuat seorang Huang Zitao menangis.

"**Ti… tidak, Kris. He… hentikann…"**

Bagaimana dengan sangat Tao meminta dirinya untuk berhenti.

"**Berapa banyak kau sudah melakukan seks, hah?"**

Kalimat tajamnya pada pria manis itu.

"**Ku mohonnhh… dengarkan akuuh…"**

Laki-laki itu ingin di dengar, Tapi, dia malah mengacuhkannya.

"**Bagaimana? Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ada orang yang menghinamu? Apalagi orang yang menghinamu itu, adalah orang yang baru kau temui beberapa hari. Dia tidak tau dirimu dan seenaknya membuat kesimpulan yang merendahkanmu. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"**

Dan pria manis itu membuat dirinya terdiam seketika.

.

Oh, Kris Wu! Apa yang kau lakukan pada bocah manis itu? Kau menyakitinya Kris. Bocah manis itu tidak bersalah sama sekali. Tapi dia adalah korban dan benar kata bocah panda itu. Kau memandangnya setengah mata. Pasti dirinya sangat sakit dan kau tadi masih sempat memarahinya.

.

Percuma bermonolog pada diri sendiri. Percuma untuk menyesali yang dia lakukan tadi malam. Kris Wu bukanlah seorang yang mau meminta maaf pada orang lain— kecuali untuk Shaiming.

"Kau terdiam selama lima menit Kris Wu. Apa kau menyakitinya?"

Kris masih diam.

Yesung tersenyum miring. Dia sudah bisa membaca apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kau pasti salah paham padanya, Kris. Aku bisa melihatmu menyakitinya tadi malam. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Yesung maju selangkah. Menatap tajam Kris yang menundukan kepalanya.

Yesung menjijitkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Dia menyeringai. "Jika kau menyakitinya, kau berarti membuat Shaiming semakin enggan untuk bangun. Kau tidak menuruti perintahnya disurat itu."

Yesung kembali menormalkan jarak mereka. Dia sudah hampir buka kartu untuk masalah ini. Dan BINGO! Kris mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam Yesung. Dia kenal Shaiming?

"Kau… kenal Shaiming?"

"Kenal atau tidak, sebaiknya kau menjaga Tao dengan baik. Ingat, penyesalan selalu datang terakhir."

.

.

.

Ini sudah jam tiga siang. Tao melangkahkan kakinya dengan segera untuk pulang. Dia tertidur di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Andai saja dia bebas, pasti dia memilih untuk bermalam di tempat itu. Apa salahnya? Tempat itu nyaman dan mampu membuatnya lebih tenang. Tidur di antara rerumputan hijau atau bersandar di bawah pohon yang rindang.

.

Dia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Menyentuh gagang pintu berwarna silver itu. Dia pasti akan kena marah lagi. Well, dia sudah menerima apa yang akan terjadi. Kris tidak akan sampai membunuhnya, kan?

"Aku pulang!"

Tak ada jawaban dari siapapun. Tao mengangkat bahunya dan mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah. Mungkin Kris ada pekerjaan mendadak dan meninggalkan apartement dengan terburu-buru. Ada baiknya Kris pulang malam dan pulang saat Tao tertidur. Ini hari libur dan Tao ingin menikmati hari ini dengan perasaan senang.

"Kau darimana saja?" suara itu tertangkap di telinga Tao.

Tao menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak masuk kamar saat Kris berdiri di belakangnya. Dia menghela nafas kasar dan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jika kau ingin memarahiku, nanti saja, Kris. Aku ingin pergi membeli bahan makanan."

Kris mendekatkan tubuhnya. Menyentuh pundak Tao dan memutar tubuh itu agar menghadapnya. Dia mengamati wajah panda pemuda itu. Matanya menangkap plester kecil yang tertempel disudut bibir Tao. Tentu Kris tau apa yang ada dibalik plester berwarna putih itu. Jika boleh dia menebak, luka itu disebakan oleh Choi Siwon, kah?

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau lakukan? Memarahiku? Menghinaku? Me—"

"Maaf."

Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Satu kata itu mampu membuat mata mereka saling bertemu dan bertahan dalam posisinya. Benarkah Kris meminta maaf pada dirinya? Kris yang dingin, pemarah, dan menyeramkan meminta maaf pada dirinya? Untuk apa? Apakah pria keturunan China-Canada itu menyadari kesalahannya?

"Hah?"

"Kau pasti tidak nyaman tinggal denganku selama ini. Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku bukan orang yang mudah minta maaf. Bahkan ku pikir, aku tidak pernah minta maaf pada seorangpun. Kecuali Shaiming. Jadi, tolong maafkan aku, jika perkataan maafku kurang bagus."

Tao mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Satu, dua, tiga… bahkan Kris berbicara lebih dari satu kalimat dan lebih dari dua puluh detik.

"Kau mau memaafkan ku?"

Tao merasa tatapan Kris yang biasanya tajam kini sedikit melembut. Sedikit. Apakah Kris benar-benar tulus mengutarakan maafnya? Tulus atau ini masih ada hubungannya dengan surat Shaiming?

"Hei!" Kris mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Tao.

"Oh, iya. Aku memaafkanmu. Kalau begitu, menyingkirlah. Aku ingin berganti pakaian dan membeli bahan makanan. Tadi pagi, aku hanya membeli makanan untuk pagi saja."

"Tidak perlu," Kris mempererat cengkramannya pada pundak Tao, "kau sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan, kan? Bagaimana jika kita makan malam di luar dan berjalan-jalan sebentar? Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku."

.

.

.

Yesung mendudukan tubuhnya ke atas sofa yang terdapat di apartement kecilnya. Apartementnya cukup sederhana jika dibandingkan dengan milik Kris Wu. Yah, dari hasil bekerjanya selama lima tahun menjadi bartender, bersyukurlah dia masih bisa membeli tempat tinggal yang layak untuk dirinya dan untuk kekasihnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Tao hingga wajahmu terlihat jelek seperti itu?" pria mungil bermata sipit duduk di sebelah Yesung setelah meletakan segelas teh hangat untuk sang kekasih.

Yesung membuang nafasnya kasar dan dia mengambil cangkir putih bermotif bunga sakura khas Negeri Jepang. Diseruputnya cairan berwarna merah pekat atau mendekati warna coklat itu dengan perlahan. Menikmati setiap tetes yang menyentuh lidahnya.

"Hah…" dia meletakan gelas itu dan menatap wajah Ryeowook yang masih setia untuk menunggu jawabannya.

"Jadi?"

"Aku membuka setengah kartu,"

Ryeowook masih focus menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Aku khawatir jika Tao nantinya akan benar-benar mencintai Kris. Orang kasar seperti Kris sangat tidak cocok untuk orang yang polos seperti Tao. Lagipula, kenapa R— maksudku Shaiming, malah membiarkan Tao bersama Kris?"

Yesung mengubah posisinya, sehingga dia berbaring dengan paha Ryeowook sebagai sandaran kepalanya.

"Satu-satunya cara untuk meminta maaf pada Tao, bukan? Mungkin bagi Shaiming, hanya itu satu-satunya cara. Nantinya mereka akan merasa impas."

"Bukan. Bukan begitu maksudku. Bagaimana jika rasa Tao pada Kris sangat dalam? Bagaimana jika Tao mengetahui siapa Shaiming sebenarnya? Apa dia akan memilih melanjutkan perasaannya pada Kris, atau… dia kembali hancur karena kehilangan orang yang dia cintai?"

Tangan kanan Ryeowook mengelus rambut Yesung yang sedikit bergelombang. Tatapannya masih lembut dan senyum masih terukir di wajah manisnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang? Kita hanya sebagai pihak penengah dan biarkan air tetap mengalir mengikuti alurnya."

Yesung memejamkan matanya. Mendalami sentuhan Ryeowook yang menenangkannya. Kadang Yesung berpikir, kenapa pria manis ini mampu memberikan ketenangan hanya dengan sentuhan seujung jari?

"Aku tidak tega melihat Tao yang akan semakin terpuruk nantinya."

"Aku juga. Siapa yang tega membiarkan bocah semanis dia terjebak dalam dunia hitam?"

Suasana menjadi hening. Yesung memejamkan matanya mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang kalut.

"Aku rindu Kyuhyun," Yesung berhasil mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat topik baru untuk mereka.

"Siapa yang tidak rindu dengannya?"

"Sebenarnya, jika aku tidak ingat akan kebahagiaan Tao, aku tidak akan mau membantu Shaiming. Shaiming yang mengawali ini semua."

"Dan Shaiming sedang mencoba untuk memperbaiki semuanya, bukan? Walaupun dia sedang tertidur, dia masih bertanggung jawab."

.

.

.

**Es yang dingin dan sekeras batu karang pun akan mencair jika dipanasi terus menerus. **

.

Kris merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Perasaan hangat dan nyaman yang tak pernah dia rasakan selama dua bulan ini. Perasaan yang pergi itu, perlahan-lahan kembali terkumpul setelah perlahan-lahan menghilang satu demi satu.

Setiap gerakan yang bocah panda itu lakukan, setiap kali bocah panda itu meminta sesuatu agar dia membelikannya, setiap senyum polos yang ditunjukannya… dia merasa semakin nyaman dan semakin hangat. Sama seperti yang orang itu lakukan.

"Kris?" panggilan itu membuat Kris tersadar dari lamunannya.

Sejenak Kris merasa yang memanggilnya adalah sosok Shaiming. Namun, saat dia tersadar, yang di depannya bukanlah Shaiming. Melainkan pemuda bermata panda dan berambut hitam yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Menatap dirinya dengan polos.

"Kau melamun?"

"Tidak."

Kris berjalan lebih dulu dan meninggalkan Tao di belakang. Membiarkan pemuda panda itu bingung dengan sifatnya.

.

.

.

**TBC_RnR please! ^^**

**#Yuhu~ Sembilan halaman mabroh! Ini bikin dalam keadaan galau sangat saat mengetahui nilai TO yang sangat mengerikan. Lebih mengerikan dari berenang sendiri di Danau Toba-_-" Bagaimana dengan part inikah? Perlahan-lahan mulai terbongkar, kan? ._. Kyuhyun? Siapa itu Kyuhyun? Dia itu suamiku *ocidak!* Pas itu ada di PM, nanya Ming kelas berapa… adoooh, Ming jadi malu/.\ itu rahasia ilahi, Kakak. Masih polos ._. *inget ini FF ratingnya apa***

**Kemungkinan, ini FF bakal hiatus. Gak tau juga, sih -_-" yah, doa'kan saja tidak hiatus ._. makasih yang udah review di part-part sebelumnya. Aku cinta kalian! Hello Djekadah! - ala Justin Bieber.**


	4. Moody

Cast : Tao | Kris | Ryeowook | Yesung| Kim Joonmyeon/Suho | Kim Rei|

Genre(s) : Hurt/comfort, romance

Author : BabyMingA

_**Summary : Tao tak tau kenapa dirinya diminta untuk menikah dengan seorang Kris Wu. Tao hanyalah seorang pekerja di club malam. "Kita hanya bisa menjadi pihak penengah."/ "Shaiming? Siapa itu Shaiming?" –KrisTao/TaoRis-/slight : YeWook**_

_**.**_

_***note nyempil : Makasih yang kemarin udah mau review ^^ Ming semangat sekali lanjutnya. Awuuu~ Oke, ini FF adalah hasil karya nista dari otak mesum Ming ._. Rated-M inside. YUHU~~ **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BOYS LOVE_YAOI_NO FLAME-NO BASH-NO COPY/PASTE-REVIEWS ALLOWED! ^_^…. HAPPY READING! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**#Chapter 4 : Moody (WARNING : RATED-M IS HERE!)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah semakin larut. Sang dewi malam sudah muncul ditemani para temannya yang setia— bintang. Semakin larut malam, maka rembulan akan semakin percaya diri untuk menampakan dirinya. Memberi cahaya yang indah untuk bumi.

Angin berhembus semakin kencang. Membuat jaket atau mantel yang digunakan serasa percuma. Angin seperti pisau yang merobek pakaian tebal dan menusuk kulit. Memberi sensasi dingin yang mampu membuat tubuh menggigil.

"Sudah malam dan tidak baik keluar karena dingin seperti ini," pria berambut pirang itu menggosok telapak tangannya mencari kehangatan.

"Bukankah kau memang dingin?" pemuda itu masih santai. Dia tidak peduli pada udara yang dingin. Dengan memasukan tangannya di saku jaketnya, itu sudah memberi kehangatan baginya.

"Apa maksudmu, heng?"

"Yah, mau cuaca sehangat apapun, kau bukannya akan dingin, Kris?" sang pemuda panda mempercepat langkah kakinya. Berjalan santai di hadapan pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Sudah malam dan tidak baik keluar karena dingin seperti ini. Jadi, percepatlah langkah kakimu Tuan Wu yang terhormat. Jangan lelet seperti siput!" setelahnya pemuda panda itu tertawa kecil. Kapan lagi dia bisa mengejek laki-laki yang dinginnya lebih dari nol derajat celcius itu?

"Heh! Itu kata-kataku!"

.

.

.

Mengabaikan pandangan aneh dan heran pada mereka, mereka masih sibuk dengan dunianya. Nada suara yang melengking dari pemuda bermata panda, kadang mendapat protes dari orang yang telinganya langsung berdengung. Pemuda itu sebenarnya wanita atau pria? Kenapa teriakannya tidak beda jauh dengan seorang wanita?

"Hai, anak muda!" pria parubaya berdiri di hadapan mereka. Tersenyum lembut seperti orang tua kepada anaknya sendiri. Tao balas tersenyum, sementara Kris memasang wajah datarnya. Namun, senyum di wajah pria parubaya itu tidak pudar.

"Kau laki-laki berambut pirang, mengalahlah pada istrimu."

"Dia bukan istriku!" Kris mendengus.

Tao sedikit meringis. Rasanya, dia seperti ditolak. Hei, siapa yang tidak sakit jika ada seseorang yang tidak mengakuimu? Walaupun kalian tidak saling mencintai, apa salahnya mengakui sesuatu yang seharusnya diakui?

"Maaf, maafkan dia." Tao membungkukan badannya dan tersenyum pada pria itu.

Pria parubaya itu berjalan mendekat dengan kaki-kaki tuanya. Tangannya menepuk pelan bahu Kris dan senyumnya tak pernah luntur meski Kris memberikannya tatapan membunuh, seperti **"Kenapa kau dengan seenaknya menyentuhku?"**

Tao menatap horror ekspresi Kris. Berharap pada Tuhan agar Kris tidak membanting tubuh rentan itu. Hei, apa saja bisa Kris lakukan jika dia tidak menyukai sesuatu.

"Istrimu baik sekali. Mewakili permintaan maaf karena kesalahanmu. Kau harus menjaganya. Jangan biarkan dia pergi. Dia terlalu baik dan sayang untuk dilepaskan begitu saja. Anggap dia adalah seekor merpati emas yang sangat langka. Jaga baik-baik dia. Karena jika kau biarkan dia lepas, kau akan mengalami penyesalan seumur hidup." Pria itu menepuk lagi bahu Kris sebelum akhirnya dia pergi dengan perlahan.

Kris masih terdiam di tempatnya. Kembali memutar omongan sang pria parubaya yang sekarang sudah berada dimana. Begitu cepat menghilang. Padahal jalan saja sedikit susah karena sudah tua.

"Kris, kenapa melamun?"

Kris menoleh ke samping. Memperhatikan pria manis yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. **"Istrimu baik sekali. Mewakili permintaan maaf karena kesalahanmu. Kau harus menjaganya. Jangan biarkan dia pergi. Dia terlalu baik dan sayang untuk dilepaskan begitu saja. Anggap dia adalah seekor merpati emas yang sangat langka. Jaga baik-baik dia. Karena jika kau biarkan dia lepas, kau akan mengalami penyesalan seumur hidup."** Kata-kata sang pria parubaya terngiang di kepalanya. Dia tersenyum tipis. "Bahkan dia lebih mirip panda daripada merpati,"

"Kau bicara sesuatu, Kris?"

"Tidak-tidak ada."

.

.

.

Selama sisa perjalanan suasana sangat hening. Tao menghentikan segala ocehannya melihat mood Kris yang sepertinya langsung turun saat bertemu dengan pria parubaya itu. Jujur saja, dia tidak mendengar apa yang pria itu katakan. Dia berbisik di telinga Kris tanpa bisa dia dengar apa yang diucapkan sang pria parubaya.

Tao menghela nafasnya ksar. Dia benci keheningan. Lorong menuju kamar apartement Kris terlalu sepi dan menyeramkan. Andai saja, dia bertengkar dengan Kris bukan di tempat ramai, melainkan di tempat sepi seperti ini, pasti dia tidak perlu merasakan sedikit takut. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ada setan lewat dan menculiknya? HELL NO!

.

"Appa! Buka pintunya cepat! Ini sudah malam dan Rei ingin tidur! Appa!"

Tao dan Kris masih melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju kamar apartement yang berjarak tiga pintu lagi. Ada sedikit yang menarik perhatian mereka. Seorang bocah berambut hitam yang sedang menarik-narik ujung kemeja seorang pria yang tengah berusaha membuka pintu.

"Sepertinya tetangga baru, Kris. Benar, tidak?"

"Yah, mungkin. Kamar itu kosong biasanya," Kris berucap datar.

Tao menganggukan kepalanya dan masih sibuk mengamati dua laki-laki yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Nampaknya sang 'ayah' kesusahan untuk membuka kunci apartementnya.

Kris mengacuhkannya. Itu memang sifat Kris. Mengacuhkan apapun yang tidak penting baginya. Sementara Tao, dia malah nampak tertarik melihat dua laki-laki yang masih saja berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam sana.

"Kau tidak berniat membantunya, Kris?"

Kris membuka pintu apartementnya lebar. Melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tao yang menatap gemas sosok anak kecil berpipi tembam yang masih saja menarik-narik baju sang ayah.

"Kau ingin masuk atau tidak?" tanya Kris datar.

"Huwwaaa… Appa! Kita menginap di tempat mereka saja!" pekik bocah manis itu.

Orang yang dipanggil 'ayah' itu menghentikan sebentar usahanya. Membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap dua pria yang tengah berdiri memperhatikan mereka. Pria itu menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Membiarkan sang anak menatap penuh minat ke arah dua orang yang masih memperhatikan mereka.

"_**Anyeong— **_oh, hai! Perkenalkan, aku Kim Joonmyeon dan ini anak ku Kim Rei. Kami tetangga baru jadi mohon bantuannya…" pria itu membungkukan badannya.

Tao tersenyum dan balas membungkuk. "Aku Huang Zitao," Tao sedikit menggantung dengan ucapannya. Dia melirik Kris yang masih berwajah datar dan tidak ada tanda-tanda ingin memperkenalkan dirinya ataupun angkat bicara sama sekali.

"…dia… Kris, emmm…"

"Oh? Kris Wu pengusaha muda itu, kan?" Joonmyeon mengamati Kris sambil menganggukan kepalanya, "dia siapamu Tao?"

Tao menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyeon. Sesekali dia melirik Kris yang masih saja memasang muka datar. Ekspresi wajahnya bagaikan robot yang tidak dipogram untuk memiliki ekspresi.

"Kami hanya berteman. Kau puas? Sudah cukup mengetahui kami?" sambar Kris tiba-tiba.

"Teman? Syukurlah kalau begitu, Tao. Ku pikir kalian sepasang kekasih. Kalau kalian benar-benar memiliki hubungan itu, aku yakin, kau pasti sangat menderita karena memiliki pria seperti dia. Haha…" Joonmyeon tertawa renyah sedangkan Tao masih terlihat kikuk. Teman katanya? Oh, oke. Jangan berharap lebih.

"Appa! Pintunya sudah bisa dibuka! Ayo tidur!" teriakan bocah manis bernama Rei langsung mencairkan suasana. Dengan cepat, bocah manis itu masuk ke dalam tempat yang masih dalam keadaan gelap itu. Anak kecil baru mencoba sekali saja berhasil. Tapi, Joonmyeon yang sudah mencoba berkali-kali nampak kesusahan.

"Ah, Tao, kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian!"

.

.

.

Tao merasa Kris seorang yang mempunyai sifat teraneh di dunia. Baru beberapa jam dia sangat hangat dan baik, dan sekarang, pria blasteran China-Kanada itu langsung kembali menjadi Kris yang biasanya. Terkesan angkuh, sinis, dingin, dan seperti robot. Kenapa orang itu sangat mudah sekali berubah?

Kris merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa. Memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat akibat kelelahan. Sedikit penyesalan karena Tao yang ternyata adalah **shopaholic.** Dipaksa ke toko itu, toko ini, beli itu, beli ini. "Hah~" dia menghela nafasnya. Kakinya terasa kaku digerakan.

"Kau kenapa, heh?" tanya Tao sambil meletakan segelas teh hangat di atas meja— untuknya.

"Aku tidak ingin teh. Ambilkan aku **Absinth**!" Kris melirik cangkir teh yang dibawa Tao.

"Ini bukan untuk— ya! Kau bilang Absinth? Kau memilikinya? Astaga Kris!" Tao membulatkan matanya tanda ia sangat terkejut. Oke, Kris memang orang sembarangan. Tapi, Absinth hanya dijual di beberapa Negara saja. Dan… dia bisa mendapatkan Absinth di Negeri China ini?

"Kenapa? Kau tidak tau yang mana? Ambil saja yang cairannya hijau. Mengerti?" Kris mendudukan tubuhnya. "Kau pasti sangat tau Absinth itu, kan?"

Tao menganggukan kepalanya. Dia hapal berbagai macam jenis minuman berakohol. Jadi, saat mendengar nama itu, dia langsung tidak percaya dengan Kris.

Tao akhirnya menuruti kemauan Kris. Dia berjalan ke arah lemari yang berisi minuman-minuman koleksi. Oh, ternyata tidak hanya wine yang laki-laki itu koleksi. Ada lima botol Absinth, beberapa botol Tequila, dan juga beberapa rum dan coke. Bahkan Tao berpikir, Kris memiliki perusahaan alcohol sendiri.

.

"Untuk apa kau meminum ini, huh?" Tao menuangkan sedikit cairan berwarna hijau itu ke dalam sebuah gelas bening kecil. Sebenarnya, dia tidak tega memberikan Kris minuman itu. Bayangkan saja, kadar alkosol yang terkandung dalam Absinth kurang lebih adalah tujuh puluh empat persen. Sekuat apapun kau minum, segelas Absinth bisa membuat kau mabuk seketika.

Kris mengambil gelas itu. Meminumnya dalam sekali teguk dan meletakan gelas itu dengan kasar. Dia mengisyaratkan Tao agar menuangkan lagi. Tao hanya bisa menurut. Toh, yang mabuk Kris bukan dirinya. Yang menderita juga Kris bukan dirinya.

"Untuk menghilangkan lelah. Jika aku mabuk, maka aku akan tertidur," Kris mengocok pelan minuman ditangannya. Menatap liquid itu dengan senyum tipis. "Aku juga bisa hilang kendali kalau sudah terlalu mabuk." dia kembali menegak minumannya.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, Kris. Kau minum terlalu banyak alcohol bisa sakit dan aku yakin, Shaming tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini,"

"Dia tidak ada. Jadi untuk apa aku takut?" Kris tersenyum sinis. Menuangkan kembali cairan dalam botol itu.

Tao mendengus, "apa perlu aku menjadi Shaiming agar kau mau menghentikannya?"

**TUK**

Kris meletakan gelasnya dengan kasar. Menatap tajam Tao dengan matanya yang tajam namun sudah mulai sayu. Kris menipiskan jaraknya dengan Tao. Namun nampaknya sang pemuda panda tidak sadar kenapa Kris menatapnya tajam.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau…" Kris mencengkram kuat pundak Tao dengan erat, "jangan samakan dirimu dengan Shaiming! Kau tidak seperti Shaiming! Kau tau itu?" dia mendekatkan wajahnya.

Tao dapat mencium nafas Kris yang sangat berbau dengan alcohol. Dia benci alcohol.

"Aku… aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya mengucapkan sesuatu—"

Kris memutus kalimat Tao dengan bibirnya. Perlahan, dia mendorong tubuh Tao untuk berbaring di sofa. Tao tak bisa menolak karena tubuhnya terasa membeku. Dia terlalu shock dan otaknya berjalan lambat untuk mencerna apa yang pria pirang di atas tubuhnya lakukan. Di atas tubuhnya oke.

Tao bisa merasakan bibir Kris hanya menempel; tidak lebih. Itu sangat bagus. Namun, Tao sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk mendorong tubuh Kris.

"Bukankah aku… sudah bilang kalau… aku bisa hilang kendali, kalau… aku mabuk, huh?" ucap Kris saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Dia tidak menjauhkan wajahnya. Dia menempelkan keningnya ke kening Tao. saling bertatap dan terdiam seolah terpaku dengan keindahan permata masing-masing.

"Kau tau?" Kris kembali mengecup bibir Tao singkat. "Aku suka sekali membuat 'mangsaku' terbuai hingga mati kutu. Lalu, aku akan langsung menerkamnya."

"Kris, kau… kau tidak seriuskan?" Tao menatap Kris takut. Dia sudah tau apa yang akan Kris lanjutkan selanjutnya.

Kris menyeringai. Tangan kanannya bergerak menelusuri wajah Tao dengan perlahan. Hingga jari telunjuknya terhenti di plester kecil yang terletak di sudut bibir Tao. Dia menekan-nekan titik itu, membuat Tao meringis.

"Kris— argh!"

Kris secara kasar melepas plester itu. "Aku tidak suka jika ada yang menganggu," dia mengecup sudut bibir yang kembali basah karena ulahnya. Tao memejamkan matanya. Dia merasakan perih saat bibir Kris yang basah mengecup lukanya.

"Ku… ku mohon, Kris…"

Dia tidak mengindahkan permintaan Tao. Pria pirang itu malah melanjutkan aksinya. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Tao. menhirup dalam-dalam aroma vanilla yang membuatnya terkesan manis seperti es krim. Kris menjulurkan lidahnya. Menjilat setiap inch kulit putih yang menurutnya manis itu.

Tao tak bisa berbuat banyak selain mencoba memberontak ataupun mengunci mulutnya rapat.

"Hmmppffh…"

Dia mencoba menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari mulutnya, kala Kris menghisap kulit lehernya kuat, hingga meninggalkan bekas merah yang cukup kentara. "Jangaan, K… Kris…"

Lidah Kris menjilat hasil ciptaannya. Kembali dia melakukan hal yang sama pada kanvas putih nan halus itu pada tempat yang masih kosong. Tao meremas baju yang dikenakan Kris. Dia mencoba agar Kris menjauhkan tubuhnya. Sepertinya Kris tak berniat sebarangpun untuk menjauh dan membiarkan Tao lepas.

"Hentikannh… aaah~"

Satu desahan yang merdu itu keluar. Tao mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena dia bisa sampai kelepasan seperti itu. Itu masih permulaan dan dia sudah kelepasan. Bagaimana selanjutnya?

Kris menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi tubuh Tao. Memperhatikan wajah seseorang yang berada di bawah tubuhnya. Dia menyeringai melihat hasil karyanya yang nampak sangat kentara saat Tao memiringkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Menyingkirlah, Kris." Pinta Tao.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa," tangan kiri Kris bergerak untuk menyusup ke dalam kemeja yang Tao kenakan. Mengelus perut datar Tao yang terasa sangat halus saat tangan Kris menjelajahinya. Dia bisa melihat wajah Tao yang semakin memerah dan mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Let me see your sensitive point, Peach."

"Ngggahh… heeentikaan, aah…"

Kris menyeringai. Dia sudah dapat menebak kalau dia sudah menemukan titik sensitive di tubuh Tao dan dapat membuat pemuda panda itu bisa mendesah tiada berhenti.

"Uuuh~ stop!"

Kris tak mengindahkannya. Dia seperti menemukan mainannya. Dia memilin dan mencubit-cubit nipple Tao dengan gemas. Sudah Kris duga, Tao tak akan berhenti mendesah. Mendesah berarti menyukainya, bukan?

Tao memegangi tangan Kris yang 'sedang bermain'. Kris sontak menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Tao yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan memelas.

"Ku mohon, hentikan. Ku mohon~" Tao menutup kelopak matanya. Membiarkan liquid bening yang sudah membendung di pelupuk matanya kini menetes.

"Kenapa kau meminta menghentikannya, hum?" Kris menggerakan tangannya untuk membuka satu persatu kancing baju Tao.

"Kau tidak mengingat Shaiming, heh?" Tao kembali menahan tangan Kris yang sedang membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Aku selalu mengingatnya. Tapi, bukankah kau istriku? Kau harus melayaniku." Kris mendekatkan wajahnya. Menjilat bibir Tao dengan sensual.

Tao memejamkan matanya. Merasakan lembutnya lidah Kris yang menyapu bibirnya. Kris kemudian menempelkan bibirnya. Melumat dengan lapar bibir kissable milik Tao. Tao menahan agar bibirnya tidak terbuka. Namun, bukan Kris namanya jika dia tidak memiliki akal. Kris menggigit bibir bawah Tao dan Tao langsung meringis. Kris tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Dengan cepat, dia memasukan lidahnya. Menjelajahi goa hangat milik Tao.

Tao mendorong lidah Kris agar keluar dari mulutnya dengan lidahnya. Kris menyeringai. Dia berpikir, Tao lah yang mengajaknya untuk perang lidah. Lidah Kris semakin menuntut untuk berperang lidah dengan Tao.

"Hmmppffh.~"

Perlahan-lahan saliva entah milik siapa mengalir dari sudut bibir Tao.

"K— ngng…"

Tao memukul punggung Kris agar membiarkannya mengambil nafas. Kris menjauhkan wajahnya dan lagi-lagi dia menyeringai melihat wajah Tao yang memerah dan bibir yang membengkak dan kelihatan mengkilap oleh saliva.

"Hah…" Tao mengambil sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen di sekitanya.

Dia sudah pasrah tapi, dia masih saja menangis. Berharap Kris akan berubah pikiran dan membiarkannya pergi. Dia janji, dia tidak akan marah dan mengingat ini semua jika Kris mau membiarkannya.

"Apa sudah selesai menghirupnya?"

Tao tidak menyadari jika kini kancing kemejanya sudah terbuka sempurna. Memperlihatkan bagian tubuh atasnya. Tidak akan ada kesempatan untuk Tao lolos dari Kris.

"Kau serius, Kris? Tolong jangan!"

"Apa kau akan masih menolak jika aku melakukan ini,"

Kris memasukan nipple Tao ke dalam mulutnya. Menghisapnya bagaikan seorang bayi yang kehausan untuk menyusu pada ibunya. Tao tak bisa menahan desahannya. Kris benar-benar piawai untuk memaksanya mendesah. Sekuat apapun dia menutup mulutnya, Kris selalu mempunyai cara untuk membukanya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang Tao tahan.

"Ouuuh… Kriiss… stop… stop… please~"

Mulut Kris bergerilya dengan nipple kanan Tao, sedangkan tangan kiri Kris memainkan nipple kanan Tao. Tao tak bisa memberontak. Dia hanya bisa menangis dan membiarkan Kris bermain dengan tubuhnya. Menjilat, mencium, mencubit, menggigit sesuka hatinya. Mengabaikan permohonan Tao yang sangat meminta itu.

"Hentiikannh… eung…"

Mulut Kris mulai bergerilya dengan nipple Tao yang tadi dimainkan tangannya. Melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi.

.

"Let's move,"

Kris mengangkat tubuh Tao ala bridal style ke dalam kamar— milik Tao. Tao pasrah dan membiarkan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi sudah di depan mata.

.

**BRUK**

Tubuh Tao dihempaskan begitu saja oleh Kris ke atas tempat tidur. Tao menahan sakit dipunggungnya karena dia jatuh tidak secara tepat. Tao menatap Kris yang kini tengah membuka pakaian miliknya— milik Kris. Menyisakan hanya celana jeans panjang yang membungkus kaki panjangnya. They're same. A half of naked.

"Kau ingin langsung inti atau masih bermain, huh?"

Kris merangkak menghampiri Tao yang nampak ketakutan. Dia mengangkat dagu pria manis itu agar wajah Tao menatapnya. Tao mencoba membuang muka tapi, Kris menahannya. Mereka saling menatap dalam diam. Mencoba berdialog tanpa berucap. Kris dapat membaca tatapan Tao. Begitupun sebaliknya.

"Langsung intinya saja bagaimana, hum? Tapi, kau belum klimaks. Kalau aku memasukannya tanpa pelumas, pasti itu akan sangat sakit." Jemari Kris dengan lihainya membuka kancing celana Tao. Tao membuang wajahnya. Membiarkan Kris melakukannya mulai sekarang.

Kris memberikan kode pada Tao untuk mengangkat tubuhnya agar dia dengan mudah menurunkan celana Tao. Tao menurut. Dia yakin, jika dirinya menolak, maka Kris akan melakukan sesuatu yang kasar padanya. Dia tidak ingin merasakan sakit lagi.

"Kau manja sekali. Kenapa aku harus membuka celanamu?" Kris berhasil melepaskan celana jeans Tao dan membuangnya asal. Menyisakan Tao yang hanya mengenakan boxer berwana hitam polos. Hitam? Bukankah sangat menggoda?

"Kau serius, Kris? Ku mohon henti— aaah~ ergh…"

Kris menyeringai. Secara tiba-tiba Kris meremas kejantannya dengan cukup kuat dari balik boxer yang dia kenakan. Wajah Tao yang tadi sempat menormal, kini sudah memerah kembali. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Kris mengelus dengan perlahan batang genitalnya.

"Jangan ditahan. Keluarkan saja!"

"Stopphhh, Krisss, ahhhh~"

.

.

.

Tubuh Tao lemas dan seluruh badannya sakit. Kapan Kris akan menghentikannya? Entahlah. Pria itu saja bahkan belum klimaks sama sekali ataupun menunjukan tanda-tanda kelelahan. Berbeda dengan Tao yang sudah mengalami klimaks sampai dua kali.

Kris menekuk kaki Tao ke atas. Bersiap untuk inti dari permainan mereka yang entah kapan berakhir. Oke, sebentar lagi berakhir. Yang Tao tau selama ini adalah, setelah permainan inti, keduanya saling klimaks dan semua berakhir. Hanya menunggu saja, kan?

Kris menyerngai melihat wajah Tao yang tengah menatapnya takut. Dia sudah mendengar ratusan kali malam ini agar dirinya mau menghetikannya. Tapi, Kris tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya. Dia juga tidak berpikir akan melakukannya dengan orang lain selain Shaiming. Apakah seperti ini juga disebut pengkhianatan?

.

Kris membungkukan badannya. Meraih bibir Tao yang sudah sangat memerah dan bengkak akibat ulahnya. Tao tidak bermaksud membalas, tapi tatapan Kris seolah menuntut untuk dibalas. Mata Kris selalu mengancamnya.

"Apa ini pertama kalinya untukmu?" Kris mulai memasukan ujung kejantanannya.

Dia mencari topik pembicaraan, agar perhatian Tao bukan pada rasa sakit yang melanda lubang miliknya.

"Erggh… stoppp, please… sakkiit…"

"Benarkah sesakit itu? Bukankah kau sudah sering melakukannya?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. Merasakan sakit yang luar biasa saat Kris perlahan-lahan memasukan batangnya ke dalam lubangnya. Jika Tao deskripsikan, rasanya penuh, perih, tubuhmu serasa terbelah dua saking perihnya. Seakan robek dengan perlahan-lahan.

Tao mendorong kepalanya ke bantal. Meremas kedua tangan Kris untuk menjadi pelampiasan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhya. Kris tidak peduli pada kulitnya yang memerah ataupun di beberapa titik berdarah karenaulah Tao.

"Hentikannnh… ku mohonn… aa— ARGH!"

Semuanya masuk secara sempurna. Kris mendiamkannya sebentar. Ia mengatur nafasnya. Dia hampir saja menyerah saking sempitnya lubang Tao untuk kejantanannya. Sambil mengambil nafas, dia melihat wajah Tao yang sudah basah air mata dan keringat.

.

Banyak orang bilang, saat paling nikmat dan membuatmu terasa seperti di langit ke tujuh dalam bercinta adalah saat proses penyatuan dirimu dan 'dia'. Kalian akan saling menatap lembut, meneriakan nama pasangan masing-masing, dan mencapai nirwana secara bersamaan.

Tao memejamkan matanya. Mencari kenikmatan yang apa orang-orang itu katakan. Namun, semakin dia memejamkan mata dan mencari, hanya perih dan sakit yang dia rasakan. Sempat dia berpikir orang-orang itu berbohong. Tapi, dia ingat satu hal. **Lakukanlah dengan cinta. **Dia meringis. Cinta? Bahkan dia tidak mencintai orang yang kini sedang memasukinya; mencari puncak kenikmatannya. Bahkan jika ditanya dimana cintamu, dia akan menjawab, "dia sudah pergi dengan tenang."

.

"I'm coming~ uuugggh,"

Seketika lubang sempit itu penuh dengan cairan putih si pemuda pirang. Pemuda pirang langsung melepas penyatuannya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke samping sang pemuda kelam. Pemuda kelam itu langsung menangis untuk kesekian kalinya. Menangis tanpa suara agar si pemuda pirang tidak memarahinya lagi.

.

"Baiklah, Tao. selamat tidur. Terima kasih untuk malam ini." Kris mengecup bibir lembut Tao sekilas. Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang polos Tao.

Tao tak merespond sama sekali. Dia masih terisak. Tak peduli Kris akan terganggu atau tidak. Dia mengambil selimut yang berada di lantai, tanpa harus beranjak dari tempatnya. Membuka selimut itu dan menutup tubuhnya yang polos. Kalian berpikir untuk mengambil pakaian? Tidakkah sudah dijelaskan kalau Kris langsung menguncinya? Apa ingin membangunkan naga tidur? If you want, the gate of hell will open.

.

.

.

Berharap kejadian semalam adalah mimpi ketika dia membuka matanya. Namun, sakit dan perih yang melanda tubuhnya menghancurkan segala harapannya. Saat membuka matanya, seorang pemuda tampan langsung terpampang di hadapannya. Memutar memori semalam. Membuat semuanya makin memburuk. Dia dan pria itu masih polos tak berbusana.

.

Mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan dengan rasa perih yang melanda bagian tubuh bawahnya. Perlukah dijelaskan bagaimana sakitnya? Ku rasa tidak. Cukup melihat sang pemuda berambut hitam itu berjalan dan memakai satu persatu pakaiannya dengan susah payah. Apalagi saat dia mencoba untuk duduk di depan sebuah kaca riasnya.

Dia tersenyum miris. Bercak merah— menjadi penanda kalau Kris yang melakukannya. Satu… dua… tiga… bahkan puluhan atau berapalah, sudah tak dapat dihitung. Satu yang dipikirannya. **Dia sudah kotor**. Siapa lagi yang ingin menyentuhnya kalau dia sudah disentuh? Mengingat jika semua ini berakhir, dia akan kembali sendiri.

.

Tak ada yang sadar kalau pemuda bermata setajam mata pisau itu sudah terbuka. Menatap datar namun pancaran sinar darimatanya menunjukan kalau dia menyesal, dan merasa takut. Takut? Takut untuk apa? Menyesal? Menyesali apa?

Matanya terus mengekori sang pemuda manis yang tengah berjalan dengan susah payah. Menahan perih ketika berjalan. Dia menahan pekikan sakitnya. Mungkin takut membangunkan sang pria yang** dia pikir** masih tertidur. Perlahan tubuh sang pemuda raven menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Sedetik kemudian, suara air terdengar.

"Maaf."

.

.

.

Keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang lebih baik tapi, masih sangat kentara dia masih terlihat sedih. Diliriknya kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu yang merekam kejadian semalam. Keadaannya sudah rapih. Pakaian yang berserakan milik pemuda pirang itu sudah tidak ada. Bahkan sosok lain sudah tak terlihat.

Dia menggantung handuknya. Berjalan dengan perlahan-lahan menuju keluar kamar. Keadaan sangat sepi. Bahkan seperti tak dihuni siapapun selain dirinya.

"Sudah pergi, yah?"

Dia melirik jam yang berada beberapa meter darinya. Jam delapan pagi. Tentu saja pemuda pirang itu sudah berangkat bekerja. Mungkin tidak mandi atau apa. Tidak peduli.

"Bagaimana kalu bermain ke tempat Yesung gege sebentar?" tanyanya mencoba ceria.

Namun, suaranya yang terdengar serak dan berat tak mampu membuatnya terlihat ceria.

.

**Matahari sudah semakin meredup. Entah kapan lagi akan kembali bersinar.**

.

Kris menatap pemuda manis di hadapannya. Pemuda? Bahkan pemuda itu lebih mirip dengan seorang wanita. Berapa usianya? Pasti kalian akan menjawab, "lebih muda dari, Kris!". Namun salah, pria manis itu setahun lebih tua dari Kris. Tidak percaya? Kau boleh cek tanda pengenalnya. Siapa namanya? Ingin berkenalan? Namanya Xi Luhan.

"Kau masih ingat dengan pria yang kuceritakan waktu itu?"

"Hm, masih. Siapa namanya? Zi HuangTao?"

"Huang Zitao!"

"Ah, ya itu! emm…" pemuda manis itu menyesap cappuchino miliknya. Kembali menatap Kris yang tengah menatapnya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membahasnya? Bukankah kau paling membencinya?"

Kris menghela nafasnya pelan. Menatap dalam Luhan yang saat ini juga balas menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kepadamu, kalau aku tidak akan menyentuhnya barang seinchi pun. Tapi tadi malam, aku memakan kalimatku sendiri. Aku terlalu stress hanya dengan perkataan si orang tua yang tidak jelas itu. Aku hilang kendali dan… argh!" Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia sudah hampir gila sekarang.

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya. Ekspresinya tenang seperti dia sudah biasa mendengarnya, walaupun ini adalah pertaman kali dia mendengar **Kris bermain selain dengan Shaiming**. Namun, dia seperti sudah pernah menduganya kalau ini akan terjadi.

"Kris, kau ingin mendengar sesuatu dariku tidak? Pemikiran bodohku. Itu menurutmu. Tapi, entah mengapa, aku merasa kalimat ku 'akan' terbukti di kemudian hari."

Kris menatap Luhan dengan kening berkerut. Menatap sahabat yang sekaligus menjadi sekretaris pribadinya itu.

"Apa?"

"Entah mengapa, Shaiming seperti sudah mengenal Zitao dari lama. Dia seperti memberikanmu kepada Zitao. Ku rasa, Shaiming merasa sudah tidak bisa bertahan lama…" Luhan menjeda sebentar ucapannya. Memperhatikan Kris yang wajahnya sudah memerah dan tangannya terkepal erat. "Percaya atau tidak, pasti ada sesuatu yang Shaiming yakini dari Zitao, kalau Zitao bisa menjagamu seperti dirinya. Setidaknya, Shaiming akan pergi dengan tenang kalau kau sudah mempunyai orang yang tepat untukmu Kris. Maka dari itu mulai sekarang," Luhan memajukan wajahnya, "jagalah dia…"

.

"**Istrimu baik sekali. Mewakili permintaan maaf karena kesalahanmu. Kau harus menjaganya. Jangan biarkan dia pergi. Dia terlalu baik dan sayang untuk dilepaskan begitu saja. Anggap dia adalah seekor merpati emas yang sangat langka. Jaga baik-baik dia. Karena jika kau biarkan dia lepas, kau akan mengalami penyesalan seumur hidup."**

Kembali teringat perkataan orang tua itu.

.

.

.

Ryeowook mematikan kompornya untuk membukakan pintu siapa yang pagi-pagi seperti ini berkunjung ke apartement sederhana miliknya. Dia mengintip dari lubang pintu yang memang tersedia untuk melihat tamu yang datang. Lengkungan ke atas yang indah langsung terlukis di wajah manisnya yang mungil.

"Taozi, selamat datang!" sambut Ryeowook riang.

Tao tersenyum tipis. Selalu seperti ini, sosok riang yang sudah dia kenal selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Awalnya Tao berpikir, kalau Ryeowook dan Yesung adalah manusia yang berlawanan. Yesung yang misterius dan terkesan horror, digabungkan dengan Ryeowook yang ceria dan penuh dengan warna.. Yah, namanya cinta.

.

Cinta, yah?

.

Saling terdiam. Ryeowook bisa melihat wajah Tao yang langsung muram. Pemuda raven itu menundukan wajahnya. Masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Bahkan Ryeowook sampai lupa untuk menyuruh Tao masuk ke dalam.

"Taozi, ayo masuk!" dengan raut khawatir, Ryeowook menarik tangan Tao agar mengikutinya.

"Aw!"

Ryeowook membalik tubuhnya. Melihat Tao yang sudah maju selangkah dengan bibir bawahnya yang digigit. Ryeowook mengamati Tao teliti. Ada yang aneh. Cuaca tidak dingin tapi, Taomengenakan syal.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Ge?" tanya Tao.

Tao menahan tangan Ryeowook yang hendak membuka syal yang melilit lehernya. Dia sudah duga, pasti Ryeowook mengetahui apa yang di balik syal yang ia kenakan ini.

"Ikut aku!"

Kali ini tak ada terburu-buru. Ryeowook membantu Tao untuk berjalan dan duduk di sofa.

.

"Kau boleh jujur padaku, Tao…" lirih Ryeowook.

Tao menundukan kepalanya. Mengepal tangannya kuat untuk tidak menangis mengingat kejadian semalam. Dia membiarkan tangan Ryeowook membuka syal di lehernya.

"Astaga, Taozi!" pekik Ryeowook.

Tao tersenyum tipis. Dia sudah tau, Ryeowook pasti sangat shock melihat banyak sekali bercak merah di lehernya. Hendak mengambil syal itu untuk menutupi kembali lehernya, Ryeowook malah menyembunyikannya di balik tubuh mungilnya.

"Katakan padaku, dia memaksa atau… kalian berdua yang mau?"

"Ge, aku malu. Kembalikan!" Tao mencoba meraih syal yang berada di tangan Ryeowook.

"Jawab aku Tao!" suara nyaring khas Ryeowook terdengar. Tao sempat meringis merasa ngilu di bagian indera pendengarannya.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia berada di puncak emosi saat berdekatan dengan Tao. Bahkan image imut, manis, dan sabar yang selalu melekat pada dirinya sudah terlepas. Persetan dengan kesabaran. Kris Wu sudah berlebihan!

"Taozi, dengarkan aku!" Ryeowook memegang pundak Tao erat. Memaksa pemuda bermata panda itu menatapnya. Memperhatikan setiap kata demi kata yang akan keluar dari bibir mungilnya. "Jangan jadi lemah, Taozi. Kyuhyun pasti akan sangat sedih melihatmu seperti ini di sana. Memang sekarang tidak ada Kyuhyun yang menjagamu, Tapi, kau pasti bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, bukan? Kyuhyun pergi karena dia percaya padamu."

Ryeowook bisa melihat mata yang sayu milik pemuda manis di hadapannya itu memerah dan perlahan-lahan tergenangi oleh air mata. Aliran sungai kecil satu persatu mulai terbetuk dan lama-lama mulai bercabang menjadi aliran sungai yang membasahi semuanya.

Ryeowook merengkuh tubuh itu. Menepuk pelan punggung pemuda itu. Takut jika terlalu keras akan semakin menambah retakan atau menghancurkan pahatan Tuhan yang begitu indah untuk hilang.

"Baby, don't cry…"

.

.

.

Yesung mengepal tangannya erat ketika sudah mengetahui semuanya. Dia menatap prihatin pemuda manis yang kini tengah tertidur akibat terlalu lelah menangis. Andai pria mungil di sampingnya tidak menggenggam tangannye erat, mungkin apartement kecil mereka sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Demi Tuhan! Aku tidak bisa melihatnya semakin menderita lagi, Wookie,"

"Ssst… aku tau. Aku tau."

"Persetan dengan kebahagiaan yang akan Tao dapatkan nantinya. Bagaimana dia akan bahagia? Kau bisa lihatkan! Memang Ren itu orang yang biadab! Dia semakin mengancurkan hidup Tao! Bahkan, dia seperti membunuhnya secara perlahan-lahan…"

"Shaiming, Yesungie. Shaiming. Tidak ada Ren lagi di sini,"

"Tidak ada Ren? Lalu, lalu siapa yang membuat Tao menderita selama ini? Bahkan sampai sekarang! Bahkan pemuda itu semakin menyiksanya!" Yesung mengepal tangannya. Mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal karena amarah yang membuncah di dadanya.

"Aku memanggilmu pulang untuk membantu. Bukan menambah masalah. Bisakah kau tahan, Sungie?"

.

.

.

Kris membuka pintu apartementnya. Nampak gelap. Seperti tak ada orang di dalam. Sangat sepi. Bahkan pintu terkunci. Kris mendengus. Ini sudah jam Sembilan malam dan tak seorangpun yang menyambutnya pulang bekerja?

Siapa yang diharapkannya? Apakah sosok manis yang tengah tertidur lama?— ini mustahil. Lalu, apa sosok pemuda kelam yang kemarin malam menemaninya tidur di atas ranjang?— ini juga mustahil. Bahkan dia yakin, pria kelam itu sangat membencinya. Berani taruhan?

Kris mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling apartementnya. Dia tersenyum miring yang lebih terkesan miris melihat masih ada botol Absinth dan gelas kecil yang masih berada di tempatnya. Tak ada yang merapihkannya dari kemarin.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah mendekati meja yang terletak di ruang tengah. Mengangkat benda-benda itu dari tempatnya dan merapihkannya. Kris mengerenyitkan keningnya. Tak ada piring kotor ataupun peralatan makan yang terpakai. Apa orang itu tidak makan?

.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya dengan perlahan. Membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya lampu yang mengenai matanya. Dia mendudukan tubuhnya. Menatap sekeliling kamar yang menjadi ruangannya tidur. Dia tau itu bukan kamarnya. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas puluhan atau ratusan foto dua pria yang tertempel di dinding kamar itu. Tersenyum tipis, "Aku tertidur di kamar mereka."

"Kau sudah bangun, Tao?" seorang pria mungil masuk dengan sebuah nampan yang berada di genggamannya. Meletakan benda persegi panjang yang di atasnya ada sepiring sandwich dan segelas susu.

"Ge, ini jam berapa?" tanya Tao pelan.

"Jan Sembilan lebih dua puluh. Kenapa, Tao?" jawab Ryeowook masih santai.

"Astaga, Ge! Kenapa aku tidak dibangunkan? Kris bisa memarahiku!" Tao langsung menyibakan selimutnya. Rasa sakit masih dia rasakan, Tapi, rasa takutnya pada sosok Kris membuat dia harus menahan itu.

Ryeowook menatap miris. Betapa polosnya pria manis di hadapannya ini. Bolehkah Ryeowook menebak kalau Tao itu adalah malaikat yang menyamar jadi manusia?

"Kau tidur saja di sini, Tao-ie,"

"Tapi, Kris bisa memarahiku." Tao melilitkan kembali syalnya dan merapihkan penampilannya yang berantakan.

"Kau masih memperdulikannya setelah apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

Tao tersenyum tipis. Menatap pria yang beberapa sentimeter lebih pendek dari tubuhnya. "Aku dan dia sama-sama membutuhkan, Ge."

Rasanya ingin menangis mendengar kalimat singkat namun penuh dengan kepolosan dan ketulusan di baliknya.

"Percaya atau tidak, kau akan mendapatkan kebahagian, Taozi~"

.

.

.

Kris beranjak dari tempatnya. Berjalan menuju pintu yang sedaritadiketuk dari luar. Dia mendengus kesal. Siapa yang berani menganggunya malam-malam begini? Apa mungkin pemuda panda itu pulang? Jika iya, Kris sudah siap menceramahinya… atau memakinya?

Kris menekan knop dan menarik pintu. Memunculkan sosok pria manis yang di baliknya. Kalimat-kalimat ceramah yang 'menyentuh kalbu' yang sudah dia persiapkan luntur sudah dari otaknya ketika melihat sosok itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat Tao sampai dirinya terdiam dan mati kutu. Mengingat kesalahannya tadi malam, kah? Tapi, kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasa bersalah? Oke, dia memang salah. Tapi, Kris jarang sekali merasa bersalah pada orang.

"Kris, kau sudah pulang? Maaf, aku terlamabat. Aku tadi main sebentar ke tempat temanku. Akan ku buatkan makan malam." Tao membungkukan badannya dan segera masuk. Meninggalkan Kris yang terdiam sambil memasang wajah datarnya.

Bahkan pris manis itu masih bersikap lugu setelah apa yang dia lakukan? Kris, betapa berdosanya kau pada sosok lugu seperti dia.

.

Tao berkutat dengan urusan dapur. Langkah kakinya sangat hati-hati untuk bergerak mengambil ini dan itu yang dia perlukan. Dia tak menghiraukan sosok laki-laki pirang yang tengah duduk di sofa. Dia tau, laki-laki pirang itu sedang memperhatikannya.

Tao menghela nafas. Haruskah dia bilang pada Kris sekarang apa yang dia pikirkan saat perjalanan pulang? Haruskah?

"Kris…" panggilnya.

"Ya?"

Hening menjemput sebentar sebentur kembali berangkat.

"Di surat Shaiming, hanya menyuruh kita menikah bukan?" masih tak menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Kali ini dia mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap sosok yang tengah menatapnya. "Kita sudah menuruti perintah itu. Kita sudah memiliki ikatan pernikahan seperti apa yang Shaiming inginkan,"

Sang lawan bicara masih menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"… Bagaimana kalau kali ini, kita mengakhirinya saja? Bukankah yang terpenting kita sudah menikah?"

.

.

.

**^^^TBC^^^**

***ambil mic emas Syahrini* Oi! Oi! Mau ngucapin Happy Birthday buat Kid Leader Kim Taeyeon(9Maret), dan Sexy leader Choi Jonghoon(7maret) Yuhu~ double leader. Semoga mereka makin tinggi^^**

**MIND TO REVIEW, BABES? *.*/\**


	5. Freedom

Cast : Tao | Kris | Yesung| Kim Joonmyeon/Suho | Kim Rei|

Genre(s) : Hurt/comfort, romance

Author : BabyMingA

_**Summary : Tao tak tau kenapa dirinya diminta untuk menikah dengan seorang Kris Wu. Tao hanyalah seorang pekerja di club malam. "Kita hanya bisa menjadi pihak penengah."/ "Shaiming? Siapa itu Shaiming?" –KrisTao/TaoRis-/-TaoHo-HoTao/slight : YeWook**_

_**.**_

_***note nyempil : Setelah part kemarin bernista ria dengan otak Ming, kali ini mari berdilema ria. Hohoho~ ada beberapa rahasia yang terungkap di sini. Habis di review pada bertanya-tanya -_-" Wo ai ni men! ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BOYS LOVE_YAOI_NO FLAME-NO BASH-NO COPY/PASTE-REVIEWS ALLOWED! ^_^…. HAPPY READING! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**#Chapter 5 : Freedom**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"… Bagaimana kalau kali ini, kita mengakhirinya saja? Bukankah yang terpenting kita sudah menikah?"

.

.

.

Mereka yang cintanya tidak dipilih sebagai pengikut tidak akan mendengar ketika cinta memanggil. Cerita ini bukan untuk mereka. Walau mereka memahami halaman-halaman ini.

.

**~^Baby Love Pain^~**

.

Mereka berdua saling diam, saling menunggu yang lain untuk berbicara, namun percakapan bukanlah satu-satunya alat untuk saling memahami dua jiwa. Bukan suku kata yang keluar dari bibir dan lidah yang membawa dua hati bersatu. Ada sesuatu yang lebih besar dan lebih murni daripada yang diucapkan oleh mulut.

.

Api dari kompor telah dimatikan. Tersenyum tipis walau permintaannya tidak diindahkan. Mungkin dia egois dan terlalu ingin menang sendiri. Tapi, dia juga butuh kebahagiaan. Dia ingin hidup tenang dan melepaskan kembali sinar yang terkurung dalam dirinya.

Soup yang terlihat sangat enak itu dituangkan ke dalam mangkuk keramik berkualitas terbaik, yang hanya bisa didapatkan di Negeri China. Terasa hangat kala tangan lembutnya menangkup mangkuk itu dan membawanya ke atas meja makan.

"Kris, makan dulu makananmu," suara halus milik pria manis itu terdengar hingga menghancurkan tembok kesunyian di sekeliling Kris.

Sang pria pirang berjalan mendekat. Dengan segera pria manis itu menundukan kepalanya dan kembali lagi ke dapur untuk melanjutkannya pekerjaannya.

"Tao—" belum sempat satu kalimat terselesaikan, Tao menyelanya,

"Aku ingin mengantarkan ini dulu ke Joonmyeon Gege. Aku yakin, mereka belum makan. Siapa yang ingin memberikn mereka makanan? Aku mendengar Rei berteriak kelaparan di sana. Kkk~" kekehan kecil yang sangat terdengar dipaksakan. Siapapun bisa mendengarnya.

"Hm, baiklah," Kris menyesap kuah soup dengan sendoknya. Terasa sedikit asin di indra pengecapnya. Apakah kuah soup itu berasal dari air mata sang pemuda panda? Lucu sekali.

"Tao—"

Tao menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap Kris yang masih terduduk di tempatnya. Dengan takut, Tao menatap Kris yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Masakanmu asin. Apa kau mau memberikan racun itu kepada tetangga baru?"

Tao terdiam menatap mangkuk yang berada di tangkupan tangannya.

.

Racun, yah?

.

Dia tersenyum tipis, "begitukah? Kalau begitu, akan ku buang saja," dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk membuang makanna yang tadinya hendak dia berikan untuk Joonmyeon. Miris. Kenapa dia bisa begitu ceroboh? Jadi terbuang makanan itu.

Setelah mencuci mangkuk yang isinya sudah terbuang itu, Tao segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Nampaknya dia hari ini menjadi Sleeping Beauty. Setelah tertidur berjam-jam di tempat Yesung, kini dia kembali ingin tidur di kamarnya.

"Kris, aku tidur. Selamat malam,"

Tubuhnya menghilang saat pintu berwarna putih ditutup.

.

Setelah beberapa saat membiarkan keadaan sunyi, Kris bangkit dari kursinya. Berjalan dengan tanpa ada bunyi langkah kaki terdengar. Dengan sedikit tenaga yang dia keluarkan, dia mendorong pintu kamar Tao. "Ceroboh," gumamnya.

.

Entah baru dia sadari atau tidak, view dari kamar Tao begitu indah. Tirai yang terbuka dan memunculkan pemandangan Kota Beijing. Dia berjalan mendekat. Tersenyum tipis melihat jalanan kota yang masih saja ramai oleh hiruk-pikuk kendaraan. Namun, sedetik kemudian dia berbalik. Dia bisa melihat sosok pria manis yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Tengah tertidur dengan posisi yang menghadap jendela.

Kris berjalan mendekat. Berlutut tepat di hadapan Tao yang tertidur nyenyak.

Sinar rembulan menyinari wajah, leher dan seluruh tubuhnya, ia terlihat seperti patung gading yang dipahat oleh jari-jari pemuja Ishtar, Dewi Kecantikan dan Cinta.

Kris mengulurkan tangannya. Mengusap sayang surai hitam sang putri tidur yang tak peka akan kehadirannya. Terasa halus seperti dirinya sedang mengelus kain yang dikenakan para penghuni surga. Saat wajahnya semakin mendekat, dia dapat mencium kesedihan yang hanya bisa tercium saat diteliti lebih lanjut.

Ia berbisik pelan, "kau tau Tao?"

"Saat kau mengucapkan kalimat itu, entah mengapa aku hanya bisa terdiam." "aku merasa tercekik dan tidak bisa mengucapakan septah dua patah kata. Kenapa kalimat mu begitu ajaib?" dia tersenyum kecut.

"Aneh. Kenapa kau begitu ajaib Tao?" nada suaranya terdengar lirih. "Kau mau tau apa jawaban dari pertanyaan atau… permintaanmu tadi?" ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Tao. "Jawabannya adalah… tidak," **"I'll never let you go, my panda. 'cause you're mine,"**

Perlahan-lahan usapan pada surai hitam itu melemah. Dia beberapa detik menatap wajah itu sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar itu.

.

.

.

Saat Kris mengangkat tangannya dari kepala Tao, Tao merasakan getaran litrik di akar rambutnya yang bercampur dengan angin malam. Seperti pemuja setia yang menerima berkatnya dengan mencium altar kuil, Tao menyentuh kepalanya. Ingatan yang mencairkan hatinya dan membangunkannya oleh manisnya kebajikan dalam jiwanya.

Kesunyian yang menyelimutinya tidak mampu menyembunyikan isakan halus yang dikeluarkannya.

"**Jawabannya adalah… tidak,"**

Seharusnya dia tidur saat mendengar kalimat itu. Tidak berpura-pura tidur saat dirasakannya pintu terbuka.

"**I'll never let you go, my panda. 'cause you're mine,"**

Seharusnya dia langsung menampar wajah orang itu ketika mendengar kalimat memuakan itu.

"Aku membencimu, Kris. Membencimu!"

.

.

.

Aku tersesat dalam penderitaan dan kepedihan. Siang dan malam memangsaku seperti elang yang memangsa korbannya.

.

.

.

Jika dia dilahirkan kembali, dia akan memohon kepada Tuhan agar dirinya diciptakan menjadi burung. Kenapa? Kenapa dia ingin menjadi burung? … setiap dia melihat seekor burung terbang bebas, dia tersenyum lirih. Diajuga ingin bebas. Dia juga ingin merasakan kebahagiaan. Pasti sangat menyenangkan bisa terbang bebas tanpa beban.

Kenapa Tuhan menciptakan pemikiran bodoh kepada manusia? Kenapa Tuhan memberikan cinta yang rumit untuk manusia? Kenapa Tuhan memberikan skenario hidup yang rumit untuk manusia? Kenapa manusia harus memikirkan akibat dari keputusan yang mereka ambil? Kenapa dan kenapa?

Dia—Tao menatap punggung Kris yang hilang di balik pintu untuk pergi bekerja. Lagi-lagi kenapa, kenapa dia bekerja padahal uangnya saja bisa untuk sampai keturunan ke tujuh? Seharusnya dia hanya duduk manis di depan layar tivi sambil menyesap kopi panas setiap pagi. Bukan duduk di depan computer dengan menganyam setumpuk tugas berat.

Terkadang, hidup susah untuk dipahami.

.

Tao menutup pintu kamarnya. Dia berjalan dengan pelan mengambil kopernya yang terletak di atas lemari. Koper itu sudah berada di situ semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu. Tepatnya saat janji suci … atau janji pait untuk Tao diucapkan.

Dia tidak peduli Kris akan marah besar atau apa. Dia ingin bebas. Dia ingin pergi dari tempat bernama Apartement mewah ini dan tinggal di tempatnya lebih dulu. Kumuh, jelek, gelap, dan terlihat murahan. Setidaknya dia bisa menangis kencang tanpa ada orang lain yang tahu.

Persetan dengan penolakan Kris semalam. Siapa Kris Wu itu?

"Semuanya sudah siap," dia menutup kopernya dan memperhatikan setiap sudut ruang tidur yang cukup mewah itu.

Satu yang akan dia rindukan…

Dia berjalan ke sesuatu yang akan dia rindukan.

… jendela yang memiliki view langsung ke Kota Beijing yang begitu indah. Setiap pagi dia terbangun dengan sinar matahari yang membangunkannya. Diiringi nyanyian merdu dari burung-burung yang menyapanya. Lalu, setiap malam, dia membuka tirai kamarnya. Membiarkan cahaya rembulan menelusup masuk sebagai penerangannya ketika tidur.

Sungguh, dia akan merindukan itu semua.

"Aku pergi, Kris…"

.

.

.

Mungkin dia lari dari masalah. Mungkin dia berpikir dia berpikir dia sudah bebas. Tapi, itulah pemikiran pendek manusia. Dia merasa sudah berada di puncak kemenangan. Tapi, Tuhan selalu mempunyai rencana setelahnya. Setelah berada di puncak, bisa saja jatuh ke jurang yang sangat malam. Entah bagaimana cara agar bisa keluar dari jurang itu.

Tao menyenderkan kepalanya ke jendela bus. Tatapannya lumayan teduh dan senyum kecil terus menghiasi wajah manisnya. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan angin kebebasan seperti ini.

"Kenapa tersenyum-senyum sendiri kau… Zitao?"

Tao menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Dia mendapati sosok tampan yang tersenyum hangat ke arahnya. Pria itu duduk di samping Tao dengan santai tanpa permisi. Tentu Tao tak akan menolak siapa yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Joonmyeon Gege, kita bisa bertemu di sini, huh?"

Pria tampan itu tersenyum kecil, "itu takdir Tao. Haha… kau kenapa sendirian? Dimana Kris Wu?"

Seketika raut wajah Tao berubah mendung.

"Kris? Dia pergi bekerja."

"Dan… apa itu? Kau kabur dari tempat itu?" Joonmyeon menunjuk sebuah koper yang berada di depan Tao. Tao mngikuti arah pandang Joonmyeon, "…oh, ini? Aku akan pulang ke tempatku. Aku tidak enak merepotkan Kris terus."

Joonmyeon menganggukan kepalanya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di sandaran bangku.

"Kau kenapa ada di sini? Dimana Rei?"

"Aku mulai bekerja besok. Rei sedang bersekolah di sekolah barunya. Ternyata, anak kecil di China tidak kalah lucu, yah."

"Eh? Memangnya Gege darimana?"

"Aku dari Korea Tao. Apa aku belum memberi tahumu?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya imut.

.

.

.

Tidak sadarkah kalau seorang malaikat berada di dekatmu? Tidak sadarkah kalau tidak hanya kegelapan mengelilingimu?

Huang Zitao. Tuhan mengabulkan doamu. Mengirimkan sesosok malaikat tak bersayap yang akan menjadi penjagamu. Kau tidak akan kesepian lagi Tao. Kau memiliki seseorang yang sengaja Tuhan berikan untuk mengembalikan cahayamu.

.

Bus berhenti dengan perlahan saat seorang pria manis berteriak untuk berhenti. Dia sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Setidaknya hanya berjalan sedikit dari tempat tujuan sebenarnya.

"Aku duluan, Ge," Tao mengangkat kopernya.

Joonmyeon berdiri untuk membantu Tao hingga keluar dari bus. Dia bahkan tak bergeming saat bus itu kembali melaju ke pemberhentian selanjutnya.

"Kau tidak naik lagi, Ge?"

"Tidak Tao. Aku ingin berkunjung ke rumahmu. Bagaimana? Apa kau keberatan?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku tidak keberatan. Tapi, pasti Gege yang keberatan. Aku tinggal di tempat yang jelek. Aku tidak yakin kau bisa bertahan sampai sepuluh menit di tempat pengap itu."

Joonmyeon terkekeh pelan. Dia begitu memuji atau mengejek kepolosan Tao yang benar-benr bagaikan ucapan seorang anak kecil.

"Tao, kau bisa bertahan di tempat itu hingga bertahun-tahun. Mungkin. Lalu, kenapa aku tidak?"

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat pose lucu yang membuat seorang Kim Joonmyeon mengulum senyum gemas.

"Sudahlah Tao. Kau sengaja menjemurku di bawah matahari sambil melihat kau memonyongkan bibirmu seperti itu, huh?"

.

.

.

Ruangan yang gelap dan tidak terlalu lebar. Ruangan berukuran 5x4M itu menjadi tempat tinggal Tao selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Sedikit miris karena baru tadi malam dia tidur di tempat yang begitu mewah dan malah nanti malam akan tidur di tempat yang pengap.

"Kau menyesal mengikutiku sampai ke sini, Ge?" Tao tersenyum miris. Dia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan perlahan-lahan. Sesekali dia terbatuk-batuk karena sudah lama sekali tidak dibersihkan; lebih tepatnya sudah berhari-hari.

"Menyesal? Untuk apa? Aku malah nampak bersemangat untuk membantumu membersihkan tempat ini Tao!"

Sungguh jawaban yang diluar dugaan Tao. Dia berpikir Joonmyeon akan langsung keluar dari tempat itu dan batuk-batuk parah akibat debu; atau Tao malah berpikir, Joonmyeon akan langsung menderita asma mendadak.

"Hah? Tidak usah. Kau tidak ingin menjemput Rei, huh?"

Tao berjalan menuju saklar lampu dan semuanya langsung terlihat jelas. Lumayan rapih. Tidak terlihat seperti gudang karena Tao menempatkan semuanya dengan sangat rapih. Seperti seorang wanita rumah tangga yang sangat professional.

"Setidaknya hanya membersihkan dari debu saja, kan?" Joonmyeon tersenyum. Padangannya mengedar dan tatapannya terhenti pada sebuah pigura yang terletak di atas sebuah meja berlaci.

"Itu siapa Tao?" Joonyeom menunjuk pigura itu.

"Oh, itu. Itu nenek ku."

"Dimana dia?"

Tao tersenyum samar, "dia sedang koma di rumah sakit."

Joonmyeon bisa melihat air wajah Tao yang berubah. Cahaya yang terpantul menjadi redup bagaikan tertutup awan hitam yang tebal.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Ge…"

Tao memotong ucapan Suho. Dia tatap pria tampan itu dengan pancaran mata yang menunjukan dia tengah bersedih.

"…Jangan beritahu Kris kalau aku di sini, yah? Ku mohon. Jangan beritahu apapun padanya. Apapun yang terjadi."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tau, Ge…"

Joonmyeon tersenyum kecut, "apa alasannya? Aku tidak bisa membantu orang kalau tidak ada alasan yang jelas. Bagaimana kalau kau ternyata seorang penjahat yang kabur dari seorang Kris Wu?"

Tao menghela nafasnya kasar, "apa kau bisa dipecaya?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk.

…lalu dia menceritakan semuanya. Dengan linangan air mata sebagai bentuk luapan emosinya. Padahal mereka baru bertemu. Entah mengapa, dia merasa sesuatu yang membuatnya terhanyut jika berdekatan dengan pria Korea itu. Nyaman. Rasanya seperti berada di dekat perapian di musim dingin.

Ketika dia melihat pria itu tersenyum, rasa percaya akan sosok itu semakin kuat. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa dia ceritakan. Muali dari A-Z. Semuanya diceritakan dengan detail dan didengarkan dengan seksama. Diselingi kalimat-kalimat penyemangat darinya.

"Terima kasih. Aku percaya padamu, Ge…"

Takdir ini mencengkramnya dan membawanya seperti budak penuh rasa malu dalam proses kesengsaraan.

Ada sesuatu yang membuat langkah kakinya terasa berat ketika melangkah. Entah itu sebuah bola beban seberat puluhan kilo yang terikat di kakinya atau… sebuah kegundahan yang melanda hatinya? Langkah demi langkah dijalankannya dengan perasaan samar.

Untuk pertama kalinya dia begitu ingin cepat sampai ke apartementnya dan merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur tanpa membersihkan tubuhnya atau mengisi perutnya. Dia ingin langsung tidur dan menyambut hari esok.

Di tengah jalan, dia bertemu dengan sosok Joonmyeon dan Rei. Tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Untuk pertama kalinya Kris melihat gurat kebencian di mata sipit Joonmyeon, namun bukan Kris namanya jika dia mempermasalahkan itu.

.

"Kenapa gelap?"

Kris meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu.

Dengan sekali tekan pada saklar itu, ruangan yang tadinya gelap, kini sudah menjadi terang. Keningnya berkerut mendapat apartement yang begitu sepi dan seperti ditinggal pemiliknya seharian. Tak ada derap langkah kaki atau apapun.

"Tao, aku pulang!" dia mencoba memanggil sosok itu, namun nihil. tak ada seseorang yang menanggapinya.

"Tao?"

Menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar yang biasa dipakai bocah manis itu. Lagi-lagi, Hanya sebuah ruangan kosong yang dia temukan.

Kaki-kaki panjangnya berjalan untuk masuk lebih lanjut; sama, ruangan itu tetap saja kosong.

"Tao, kau jangan bercanda. Keluarlah!"

.

Harapannya pupus. Ini alasan kenapa setiap langkah kaki yang dia lakukan terasa berat dan ini juga alasan kenapa hatinya terasa gundah hari ini. Rasa ketakutan yang membuat dirinya menjadi tidak stabil. Rasa sesak di dadanya semakin memuncak. Meremas secarik kertas yang dia temukan di atas nakas beberapa menit yang lalu untuk melampiaskan perasaannya.

Inilah sosok Kris sebenarnya. Nampak begis di luar, namun di dalamnya begitu lemah karena cinta dan penyesalan.

Jika kalian penasaran isi surat itu : **Aku pergi Kris. Terima kasih.**

Begitu singkat namun penuh makna. Seperti ditulis dengan luka dan penderitaan. Kris menyesali apa yang telah dia perbuat. Saat hatinya melafalkan kalimat 'Aku pergi', ada sebuah rongga lebar di dalam dadanya. Bagian itu hilang. Ucapan terima kasih yang terletak di akhir kalimat membuat dirinya tidak bisa menerima kalimat itu. Terima kasih untuk apa? Terima kasih untuk penderitaan yang telah dia berikan?

"ARGH!"

Dia menggeram marah. Menghancurkan apapun di sekelilingnya. Tidak peduli siapa yang akan membereskannya. Itu pelampiasan yang lain dari emosinya.

"Ku mohon maafkan aku. Kembalilah…"

Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya berada di sisi tempat tidur dan tangannya berada di atas kasur.

Tangannya bergerak-gerak tak bisa diam. Gerakan seperti mengelus seseorang di atas kasur itu. Gerak tangannya terhenti ketika dia menemukan sesuatu di balik bantal yang biasa Tao kenakan untuk tidur. Dengan cepat Kris bangkit dan mengambil benda itu.

Sebuah foto.

Portrait seorang pria berambut caramel dengan wajahnya tampannya. Tengah tersenyum ke arah kamera. Wajahnya begitu tampan dan bersinar. Kris membalik foto itu dan menemukan beberapa butir kalimat di baliknya.

'**Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun. Selalu.'**

Terlalu sulit bagaimana perasaan Kris ketika membacanya.

Seketika air wajah Kris menunjukan sedikit harapan. Ada sebuah cahaya harapan di sana.

"Yesung. Aku tau, Yesung pasti tahu semuanya."

.

Berjalan angkuh seperti biasanya. Mengacuhkan semua yang menatapnya. Dia tetap berjalan dengan kedua kaki panjangnya. Memasuki sebuah café yang sudah ada seseorang di dalam yang menunggunya. Kris, sosok yang menjadi sorotan itu.

Setelah membuat janji dengan Yesung tadi malam melalui telpon, Kris tidak sabar untuk menunggu matahari terbit dan mendapatkan informasi tentang sosok laki-laki yang berada di lembaran foto yang nampaknya sudah cukup lama itu.

"Kau sudah menungguku lama?" tanya Kris berbasa-basi.

Yang ditanya hanya memasang wajah tidak suka. "Jadi, ada apa kau menyuruhku datang kemari? Apa karena Tao kabur darimu, huh?"

Kris tetap memasang wajah datarnya. "Darimana kau tau dia kabur? Apa kau tau dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia sempat berkunjung ke apartement ku dengan wajah suramnya dan koper besar; dan aku juga tidak tau dimana dia sekarang. Kalapun aku tau, aku tak aka memberitahumu."

Rahang Kris mengeras. Bahkan pria itu berpamitan pada Yesung?!

"…aku hanya ingin menanyakan ini," dia mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari saku jasnya, "kau kenal siapa Cho Kyuhyun?"

Yesung memperhatikan foto Kyuhyun dengan tataan datar, namun di otaknya memiliki tanda tanya besar. Darimana Kris mendapatkan foto itu?

"Hah… baiklah, ku rasa, kau memang harus tau, Kris. Kyuhyun itu…"

.

.

.

"**Aku mendengarnya hingga sampai ke tempatku Tao. Dia seperti orang gila!"** suara di seberang telpon sana nampak sekali antusias menceritakan sesuatu. Sang pendengar hanya terkekeh geli sambil terus focus mendengar setiap kalimat yang terucap dari seberang sana.

"Hah? Benarkah sampai seperti itu?"

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya di seberang sana. Dia memang orang baru dalam kehidupan orang-orang itu, tapi, Tao sudah benar-benar menganggapnya seperti orang dekat. Bukan, bukan dia yang memaksa. Yah, walaupun dia juga sedikit memaksa sebenarnya.

"**Kau tidak percaya padaku Tao? Kau boleh ke sini kalau mau dan memastikannya sendiri."**

"…tidak. Aku tidak akan ke sana lagi. Kau tau, kan?"

.

.

.

"Ini semuanya ada hubungannya dengan Shaiming. Apa kau tau nama asli Shaiming?" pria berambut hitam itu menatap tajam ke arah Kris.

"He Shaiming."

Yesung tersenyum sinis, "kau salah, Kris. Tssk! Ternyata, dia menyembunyikannya dengan baik, yah? …dia itu sebenarnya adalah…Ren. Yah, Ren."

Mata Kris terbelalak lebar, "apa-apaan kau itu? Aku menikah dengannya dari awal adalah He Shaiming. Bukan Ren tau siapalah itu. kau jangan bercanda, yah!"

Yesung masih terlihat tenang bagaikan air di sungai.

"Bukannya kau tadi ingin bertanya tentang Cho Kyuhyun? Kenapa kau malah mempermasalahkan Shaiming, huh?"

Kris terdiam.

Yesung tersenyum sinis lagi, "Cho Kyuhyun itu, mantan kekasih Tao yang…"

Jantung Kris berdetak cepat. Dia terus focus pada gerakan bibir Yesung.

"…yang terbunuh oleh Shaiming. Shaiming… He Shaiming atau Ren, Kris."

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

***Assalamualaikum Warrahmatullahi Wabarakatuh *ala Wendi***

**Apaan ini? * nunjuk FF di atas^. Aduuh, kenapa jadi melanklonis gini? Tapi, yehet! Akhirnya sudah ada beberapa rahasia yang terkuak. Maaf moment KT kurang. Apalagi chap depan -_- soalnya chap depan, bakal focus bahas masa lalu Kyuhyun-Tao-Ren-dan… author siapa dia? ._.**

**Review, yah… biar makin semangat nulisnya '-')9 terus, ada beberapa kalimat yang author ambil dari novel The Broken Wings. Itu keren novelnya *.*/\**

***Pokoknya, Wendi maksa readers untuk review FF Wendi. Kalau gak, Wendi aduin ke mami. Mammmii!~* **

**#maaf yang reviewnya gak dibales ^^**


	6. The Truth

Cast : Tao | Kris | Yesung| Kim Joonmyeon/Suho | Kim Rei|

Genre(s) : Hurt/comfort, romance

Author : BabyMingA

_**Summary : Hidup Tao semakin menderita ketika menikah dengan Kris—sosok yang tak pernah dia temui dan kenal sebelumnya. Hanya dari surat, Kris menikah dengan Tao demi orang yang dia cintai. Ketika semua terungkap saat rasa cinta mulai tumbuh, akankah masih ada cinta di depan? Bagaimana dengan Suho yang selalu ada untuk Tao?Lalu Shaiming yang tengah koma dan bertahan untuk Kris?**_

_**TaoRis/KrisTao SuTao/HoTao slight : YeWook **_

_**.**_

_**Balasan Review :**_

_** Q : Kenapa harus TaoKyu? Kenapa gak dari member EXO aja?**_

_** A : Bikin TaoKyu soalnya nanti member lain bakal muncul dengan official couplenya T^T Maaf yah kalau gak suka dan gak cocok /.\**_

_** Q : Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi SuTao? Ini TaoRis, kan?**_

_** A : Yipyip '-')/ Ini KrisTao/TaoRis. Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi SuTao? Pengen nyiksa Akang Kris dulu. Kkk~**_

_** Q : Thor, jangan bikin TaoHo, dong. Soalnya aku gak suka crack pair**_

_** A : Sayang(?) Ming juga gak suka crack pair, kok. Tapi, untuk keperluan cerita ^^**_

_** *Nah, itu menurut Ming review yang begitulah ._. maaf gak bisa bales Review satu-satu karena waktu yang tidak memungkinkan. Maaf /.\ Btw, ini FF bukan buatan Ming -_-" ini buatan temen Ming. Ming gak bisa nulis bagian part ini karena sedang dalam proses T.O. Jadi, maafkanlah. Ming Cuma muncul sebagai tukang cuap-cuap dan Cuma ada sedikit kalimat putis di sini dari Ming ._.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BOYS LOVE_YAOI_NO FLAME-NO BASH-NO COPY/PASTE-REVIEWS ALLOWED! ^_^…. HAPPY READING! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**#Chapter 6 : The Truth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gemetar dengan penderitaan dan kasih sayang, aku merasa seolah-olah hatiku dicekik dengan kepedihan.

.

.

.

Jika di dunia ini dia memiliki satu permintaan, maka dia akan meminta Tuhan menulikan telinganya atau menghentikan waktu untuk selamanya. Dia lebih baik tidak mendengar apapun daripada mendengar sebuah kenyataan yang ada. Dia lebih baik menjadi satu-satunya objek yang bergerak saat waktu berhenti untuk selamanya. Lebih baik berjalan sendiri.

"Shaiming membunuh orang yang paling berharga bagi Tao. Apa kau tau bagaimana kelanjutan hidupnya setelah Kyuhyun pergi?"

"…"

"Dia semakin hancur! Lalu tanpa perasaan bersalah atau apapun, dia pergi. Dia pergi dan menikah. Menikah denganmu Kris! Pergi dengan dia yang sudah mengakui kalau dia yang memutus kabel rem mobil Kyuhyun pada saat Kyuhyun ingin melamar Tao. Kau tau? – Kau tau, Shaiming sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Maka dari itu dia tidak memberikan Kyuhyun dimiliki Tao. Sahabatnya sendiri."

Mata Yesung memerah menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sedangkan Kris semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"… setelah itu Shaiming menyuruhmu menikah dengan Tao dan kau malah semakin menyiksanya!"

"Aku tidak akan menyiksanya kalau aku tau kenyataannya seperti ini!" sambar Kris cepat dengan intonasi suara yang tak kalah dengan Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum sinis, "benarkah?"

"…"

"Awal pernikahan kalian Shaiming masih mencintai Kyuhyun. Dia menjalani pernikahan denganmu masih dalam bayang-bayang bersalah pada Tao dan semuanya. Mungkin cintamu terlalu tulus hingga Shaiming pada akhirnya mencintaimu, Kris. Tssk! Andai kau tau dia seorang pembunuh, apa rasa cintamu seperti sekarang?"

Masih terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Saat dirinya sudah yakin kalau dia sudah mencintaimu, tapi, bayangan Tao saat menangis dan membiarkan Shaiming pergi tanpa perlu berurusan dengan hukum atau apapun masih menjeratnya—"

"Darimana kau tau?" potong Kris.

"Mau tidak mau aku mendengar curahan hati Shaimng. Hampir setiap hari dia datang. Shaiming selalu datang ke pub dan mengamati Tao. Dia menangis dan menyesal. Dia sudah menyakiti Tao dengan sangat kejam, Kris. Dia menghancurkan cahaya satu-satunya Tao."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dia menyuruhku menikah dengan Tao?"

"Sehari sebelum Shaiming koma, dia datang ke pub dan menceritakan isi surat itu. Dia sudah mengambil apa yang Tao cintai dan dia berhutang mengembalikannya. Dia mengembalikannya juga dengan apa yang dia cintai."

"Kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak jujur saja?"

"Dia tau bagaimana sifatmu, Kris. Dia juga harus merasakan sakit apa yang Tao rasakan; dan tanpa dia menabrakan dirinya sendiri ke mobil truk yang sedang melaju kencang, kau tidak akan mau menurutinya— ah, bukankah kau hanya bertanya tentang foto Kyuhyun? Kenapa jadi kelewatan seperti ini?"

Yesung beranjak dari kursinya. Sejenak dia menatap Kris yang menundukan kepalanya, "apapun yang terjadi, jangan beritahu siapa Shaiming sebenarnya kepada Tao."

.

.

.

Ini sudah seminggu tanpa ada 'dia'. Dia harus tidur sendiri di dalam 'rumah' yang luasnya hampir sama seperti kamarnya dulu. Miris memang. Tapi, inilah jalan yang dia ambil untuk menggapai titik kebahagiaan yang rasanya masih jutaan kilometer lagi diujung pandang. Dia bagaikan orang bodoh yang berjalan kaki dari Kutub Utara ke Kutub Selatan. Mencari kebahagiaan dingin di Kutub Selatan saat Kutub Utara mulai mencair.

"Hari ketujuh…" lirihnya.

Pelukannya pada boneka panda berukuran besar mengerat. Dia ingat boneka itu. Boneka yang dibelikan Kris saat Kris meminta maaf padanya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia mendengar kata maaf dari bibir Kris waktu itu.

"Apa kau merindukanku?" dia menutup wajahnya pada kepala boneka. Lalu sedetik kemudian dia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lirih, "apa yang kau pikirkan, bodoh? Dia tidak mungkin melirikmu sedetik saja."

Hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya. Membuat helaian surai hitamnya menari mengikuti arah angin. Malam ini terlalu dingin untuk dilalui sendirian. Sebentar lagi musim dingin dimulai. Andai dia masih di sana, pasti dia akan meringkuk di balik selimut dan menyalakan pemanas ruangan. Andai saja… hanya angan-angan yang tak akan pernah bisa dia gapai.

"Kau di sini rupanya Tao?" sebuah suara menemaninya saat itu.

Dia berbalik dan mendapati sosok tampan dengan senyum malaikatnya berjalan mendekat.

"Oh, kau Joonmyeon Ge. Sejak kapan kau datang?"

Joonmyeon duduk di samping Tao dan ikut bersandar pada pohon yang sama dengan Tao.

"…saat kau berbicara sedetik saja. Memangnya sedetik untuk apa?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada…"

Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya. Dia cukup menyukai tempat 'rahasia' Tao. Suasanya masih sejuk. Masih banyak tumbuhan yang belum terjamahi tangan-tangan usil manusia. Tempat seperti ini di tengah hiruk pikuk Kota Beijing? Bagaikan mencari jarum ditumpukan jerami.

"Aku suka tempat ini, Tao. Benar-benar membuatku tenang. Kau pintar sekali memilih tempat yang indah."

Tao hanya tersenyum simpul, "Kyuhyun gege yang memberitahunya padaku. Padahal saat itu dia berjanji akan mengajakku ke sini. Berdua dengannya. Tapi, yah…"

Joonmyeon membalik badannya menghadap Tao. Awan hitam pertanda akan turun hujan mulai muncul di sekeliling Tao. Dia merapatkan tubuhnya pada Tao dan menarik pria itu ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan boneka panda itu menjadi pembuat jarak kecil di antara pelukannya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Tao. Bukankah kau ingin sesuatu yang baru? Bukankah kau ingin bahagia? Jangan menangis…"

Tao bisa merasakan sentuhan hangat Joonmyeon yang mengalir ke tubuhnya. Dia tidak butuh selimut atau jaket tebal untuk menghangatkannya lagi. Dia hanya butuh pelukan dari Joonmyeon. Seseorang yang bisa membuatnya hangat selalu seperti ini.

"Aku merindukannya, merindukannya…" dia balas memeluk tubuh Joonmyeon. Rasa hangat dan nyamannya bertambah. Sama seperti ketika dia memeluk sosok Kyuhyun. Apa mungkin Tuhan memberikan kesempatan untuk Tao untuk bisa mencintai orang seperti Kyuhyun lagi? Apa Joonmyeon sengaja dikirim Tuhan agar Tao mulai mencintai lagi?

"Ini adalah tangisan terakhirmu, Taozi. Jangan menangis lagi. Berjanjilah…"

.

"Aku berjanji. Maka dari itu, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku lagi dan tetaplah di sini…"

.

Meninggalkannya lagi? Kenapa Tao bisa berucap seperti itu? Apa mungkin dia melihat sosok Kyuhyun dalam diri Joonmyeon?

.

"Kali ini, aku berjanji akan selalu berada di sisimu, Tao. Percayalah…"

.

.

.

Saat Kris ingin masuk ke dalam apartementnya, seorang bocak laki-laki dengan topi kuning berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Berdiri bagaikan seorang bodyguard yang tengah menjaga pintu ruangan yang dimana presiden sedang berada di dalamnya.

"Heh, bocah, bisakah kau menyingkir? Tempat mu di depan dan ini adalah tempatku!"

Kris tidak peduli dengan siapa dia berbicara. Meskipun itu seorang anak kecil, bagi Kris itu adalah sebuah virus yang harus segera disingkirkan.

"Dimana Taotao gege?" si bocah tidak takut dengan Kris.

Wajah datar Kris berubah semakin datar dan tatapannya menusuk.

"Tao? Maksudmu? Kenapa kau mencarinya? Dia tidak di sini."

"Kau itukan temannya. Kenapa kau tidak tau? Jangan berbohong!"

"Astaga kau ini! Aku berani bersumpah! Apa perlu aku memanggil ayahmu dan menyeretmu masuk ke dalam rumah lalu menenggalamkanmu di dalam bak mandi?"

"Bagaimana bisa Papa melakukan itu padaku kalau dia tidak ada? Aku sedang mencari Taotao gege karena katanya Papa ingin bertemu dengan Taotao gege. Jadi, pasti jika kau tau dimana Taotao gege, pasti ada Papa di situ. Telpon Taotao gege sekarang!"

Kris membatu seketika.

Joonmyeon mengetahui keberadaan Tao? Apa benar bocah kecil— atau setan kecil ini bisa dipercaya? Tapi, bukankah ada sebuah idiom yang mengatakan, **'Anak kecil tidak pernah berbohong'. **Benarkah Joonmyeon mengetahuinya? Bukankah begitu dia ada harapan untuk bertemu dengan Tao dan meminta maaf?

"Berikan saja nomor ponsel papa mu dan—"

"Rei, kenapa ada di luar? Kenapa belum tidur? Kau tidak tau ini jam berapa?" suara lain menyela pembicaraan mereka.

Saat Kris menengok, tubuhnya serasa membeku. Sosok yang baru saja dia obrolkan langsung muncul bagaikan badai yang tak diduga kedatangannya.

Beberapa detik tatapan mereka bertemu. Saling melemparkan tatapan membunuh masing-masing. Berbicara tanpa melalui kalimat-kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut yang akan membuat suasana menjadi bising.

"Pa, kenapa baru pulang? Rei takut tidur sendirian. Kenapa Papa dua hari ini sering sekali pergi malam-malam secara diam-diam? Bertemu dengan Taotao gege, huh?"

Kembali tubuh Kris membeku.

Suho membekap mulut anaknya sendiri dengan tangan. Tidak membiarkan bocah itu berbicara lebih jauh lagi.

.

"Joonmnyeon bisakah kita berbicara?"

Joonmyeon menatap Kris datar, tetapi, pandangannya benar-benar dingin dan menusuk.

"Maaf. Aku harus menemani Rei tidur. Ini sudah malam. Lain kali saja Tuan Wu."

.

.

.

Hari-hari itu berlalu seperti hantu dan menghilang bagai awan, dan segera tidak ada yang tersisa, kecuali kenangan yang menyedihkan.

.

.

.

**The 17****th**** days…**

.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi untuk hari ini. Ini hari ke tujuh belas dimana Kris sama sekali belum menemukan titik terang untuk keberadaan Tao. Bukan; bukan dia tidak mencari pria manis itu, dia menyuruh banyak sekali orang unuk mencari Tao. Tapi, sampai sekarang tidak menemukan apapun; dan setiap harinya, Luhan harus rela ekstra bekerja untuk menjemput Kris di pub karena pria itu akan mabuk dan tidak bisa menyetir mobilnya sendiri.

Luhan melirik sekilas Kris. Pria pirang itu tengah mengeluarkan cutter dari dalam saku celananya.

"Kris, hentikan menyakiti dirimu, bodoh!"

Tak digubris.

"Bukan seperti itu cara menenangkan dirimu, Kris," Luhan mencoba menenangkan suaranya.

Tak digubris lagi oleh si tampan.

Kris mengangkat lengan kemeja panjangnya dan mengarahkan cutter ke tangannya yang sudah dipenuhi sayatan luka lainnya.

"Kris! Kenapa kau sampai seperti itu, huh? Bahkan saat Shaiming koma kau tidak sampai menyakiti dirimu. Kau terlihat bodoh dan seperti sampah, Kris!"

Kris tersenyum sinis, "bahkan… aku memang bodoh. Kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya jadi aku, Lu…"

"Aku tau rasanya jadi kau, Kris. Seharusnya kau tidak sampai segila ini! Tao itu bukan siapa-siapamu, kan? Lalu, kenapa sampai seperti ini? Toh, kau juga tidak memperdulikan orang asing itu, kan? Sadarlah Kris!"

**SET**

Satu sayatan dibuat di lengan kirinya. Kembali membuka luka baru setelah luka lama mengering.

"Ya, dia memang bukan siapa-siapa untuk ku…" tatapannya melembut saat memperhatikan aliran darah yang mengalir dari lukanya.

"Astaga, Kris!"

**SET**

Kali ini sayatan baru dia buat.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa saat aku mengetahui dia sebenarnya bagaimana aku semakin merasa bersalah? Saat dia pergi, ada sesuatu yang kurang. Bahkan kami belum mengenal sampai satu bulan. Ada yang hilang, Lu. Apa kau tau itu apa?"

Kris bersiap untuk menyayat tangannya lagi. Luhan segera menahan tangan Kris dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang kemudi.

"Jangan menyakiti dirimu lagi, Kris!" bentak Luhan.

"Lepaskan aku, Xi Luhan! Kau tidak tau apapun!"

"Aku memang tidak tau apapun, tapi, kau jangan merepotkan ku lagi!"

"Lagipula, siapa yang meminta bantuanmu? Kau selalu mencoba menjadi sosok malai—"

**BRAK!**

Suasana hening seketika.

Benda berdahan dasar metal itu saling bertubrukan. Membuat suasana di luar riuh seketika. Tangan kanan Luhan masih mengenggam tangan Kris sedangkan tatapannya lurus ke depan. Melihat keadaan mobil sedan berwarna silver yang bertabrakan dengan mobilnya.

"Bodoh! Kenapa orang itu tidak menyetir secara hati-hati? Tubuhku sakit semua!" racau Kris.

Luhan melirik sekilas Kris dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Tunggu di sini dan biarkan aku menemuinya."

.

.

.

Luhan mengetuk kaca mobil orang yang dia tabrak. Tampak sekali wajah gugup miliknya yang terpantul di kaca hitam pemilik mobil. Saat kaca mobil diturunkan, Luhan bisa melihat sosok tampan berwajah tenang di dalam mobil.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku karena kurang berhati-hati. Maaf. Aku akan ganti kerusakan mobilmu."

Luhan membungkukan badannya Sembilan puluh derajat.

Pria itu tersenyum dan keluar dari mobilnya untuk mendekat lebih ke arah Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mobilmu juga rusak bukan?" pria itu masih menampilkan senyum hangatnya.

Beberapa detik Luhan terdia. Masih ada orang yang tidak mudah marah ketika mobilnya rusak karena tertabrak? Hebat sekali!

.

"Ah, Joonmyeon Ge! Apa mobilmu rusak—astaga! Parah sekali!"

Laki-laki lainnya keluar dari mobil yang ditumpangi pria bernama Joonmyeon itu. Pria manis dengan rambut hitamnya yang nampak berkilau ketika sinar lampu mengenainya.

"Ah, ini tidak apa-apa, Taozi. Lagipula, dia tidak sengaja, kan?"

.

Tao… Joonmyeon… Tao… Joonmyoen…Tao… Joonmyeon…

"Oh, astaga, Kris!" pekik Luhan tiba-tiba.

Luhan memperhatikan lebih detail lagi dua pria yang berada di hadapannya itu. Nampak asing wajahnya tapi, nama mereka sangat tidak asing ditelinganya. Joonmyeon yang mengetahui dimana Tao berada dan Tao sosok yang Kris cari-cari selama ini.

"Kau! Kau Huang Zitao?" Luhan terlihat tidak sabaran. Dia menunjuk wajah Tao dengan telunjuknya.

"A—"

"Kau harus bertemu dengan Kris!"

Belum sempat si pemuda panda menjawab, Luhan sudah menarik tangan Tao dengan erat. Memaksanya untuk mengikuti langkah kaki Luhan yang terlihat terburu-buru.

"Yak! Kenapa kau menarik tanganku?" Tao mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Luhan.

Oke, ini memang kurang sopan bagi Luhan karena dia tiba-tiba saja seperti menculik Tao.

Joonmyeon mengikutinya di belakang dengan kening berkerut. Kenapa tiba-tiba pria cantik itu menarik Tao dan menyebut-nyebut nama Kris?

"Sekarang, kau harus liat Tao!"

Luhan membuka pintu mobilny dan matanya langsung terbelalak melihat orang di dalam sana.

"Astaga, Kris! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

***Ellow! Ini J yang menulis FF di part ini. J gak berbakat dan malah dipaksa Ming buat lanjutin ini FF di part ini -_-" semoga bagus. Maaf, kalau misalnya kalian jadi gak mood buat baca ini FF -_- Tapi, di part-part selanjutnya, Ming kok yang bakal lanjut nulis. Maaf singkat dan gak seru. Tetep review dan kasih saran, yah ^^**


	7. Heart To Heart Beat

Casts : Tao | Kris | Yesung| Kim Joonmyeon/Suho | Kim Rei|

Genre(s) : Hurt/comfort, romance

Author : BabyMingA

_**Summary : Hidup Tao semakin menderita ketika menikah dengan Kris—sosok yang tak pernah dia temui dan kenal sebelumnya. Hanya dari surat, Kris menikah dengan Tao demi orang yang dia cintai. Ketika semua terungkap saat rasa cinta mulai tumbuh, akankah masih ada cinta di depan? Bagaimana dengan Suho yang selalu ada untuk Tao?Lalu Shaiming yang tengah koma dan bertahan untuk Kris?**_

_**TaoRis/KrisTao SuTao/HoTao slight : YeWook **_

_**.**_

_**Ming muncul di sela-sela kesibukan -_- padahal tadi barusan ulangan IPA-PKn. Semoga nilainya bagus. Hoho~ btw, Ming ada dua FF baru dan gak tau harus dipost kapan -_-" Oh, ya! Kata J waktu itu, makasih yang udah nilai FFnya dia bagus. ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BOYS LOVE_YAOI_NO FLAME-NO BASH-NO COPY/PASTE-REVIEWS ALLOWED! ^_^…. HAPPY READING! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**#Chapter 7 : Heart To Heart Beat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim gugur telah berlalu, dan angin meniup daun-daun kuning dari pohon, memberi jalan untuk musim dingin, yang datang bersama erangan dan tangisan. Berharap kenangan buruk dan kesedihan hilang bersama daun-daun yang gugur dan terbawa angin itu.

.

Ketika dia membuka kelopak matanya, hanya putih yang dia lihat. Dia menutup matanya kembali dan membukanya. Masih sama, putih seperti di surga. Dia mencoba menengok ke samping kanan-kirinya. Tak hanya putih yang dia lihat. Tapi, warna lain. Rumah Sakit.

Dia tersenyum sinis dan mencoba mendudukan dirinya dengan perlahan. Mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap sudut ruangan itu. tatapannya menyipit dan semakin tajam ketika melihat sebuah moment yang membuatnya ingin menyayat tangannya kembali.

Melalui kaca kecil di pintu, dia bisa melihat dua orang di luar sana sedang berpelukan dan salah satu dari mereka mencium kening lawannya. Bisakah di sini dia mendapakan pisau atau cutter? Dia mencari ke sekelilingnya. Tidak ada apapun. Lalu dia melirik tangan kirinya yang terpasang selang infus das sedetik kemudian tersenyum sinis.

Dia menarik selang infus itu secara kasar. membuat darah mengalir. Seperi robot yang tak memiliki perasaan sakit, dia berwajah datar. Dia merasa puas melihat darah yang mengalir di tangannya dan membasahi selimut lalu ke tempat tidurnya.

"Ah, Kris! Kau sudah sadar?"

Suara yang lembut terdengar menyapanya.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan terdiam melihat sosok itu. Memastikan kalau orang di depannya bukanlah bayangan; tapi, sesuatu yang nyata.

Setelah diam beberapa saat yang membawa mereka, pria manis itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Wajahnya nampak ketakutan dan setiap gerakan yang dilakukannya terasa canggung.

"Tao…"

Laki-laki yang bernama Tao langsung terdiam. Namanya dipanggil dengan suara yang begitu berat dan terdengar lirih.

"I… Iya?"

"Apa kabarmu? Apakah kau baik-baik saja ketika tidak bersamaku?"

Tao tersenyum simpul, "Iya, aku baik-baik saja," setelahnya dia menghela nafasnya kasar. bohong jika dia baik-baik saja. Setiap malam atau bahkan setiap detiknya, dia tidak baik. Dia memikirkan Kris yang bagaimana kabarnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Hm, ya."

Kembali hening menjemput. Suasana nampak canggung.

Tao mengamati katung infus yang isinya hanya tinggal setengah. Mengikuti arah selang infus itu dengan matanya dan sedetik kemudian…

"Oh, astaga, Kris! Apa yang kau lakukan?" dia memekik khawatir.

Kenapa dia bisa ceroboh? Kenapa dia tidak menyadari darah yang mengalir dari tangan Kris?

.

Kris hanya tersenyum enteng dan menepis tangan Tao yang ingin menggapai tanganya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah sehat dan tidak butuh apapun."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau baru saja sadar setelah dua hari! Apa-apaan kau itu? kenapa kau selalu melakukan tindakan bodoh, Kris?" Tao mengatur nafasnya, "tunggu di sini dan aku akan panggilkan dokter untukmu. Jangan menolak!"

Dia hendak beranjak dari tempatnya sebelum ada tangan dingin yang menggenggam tangannya lalu menariknya untuk duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Kris.

"Kris…" dia terpaku.

Dia bisa merasakan tangan besar memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dan kepala Kris bertumpu pada pundaknya. Dia tidak bisa menolak, karena tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa kaku.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Syukurlah, aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu, Tao…"

"Kris, lepaskan aku. Kita harus mengobati lengamu dulu."

"Tidak usah diapa-apakan. Aku baik-baik saja."

Hening kembali. Keduanya enggan untuk memulai percakapan. Kris yang sibuk memeluk Tao; menyasapi, menikmati semua yang ada pada Tao. Aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Tao membuatnya terasa nyaman. Aneh; dia benci sesuatu yang manis, tetapi kenapa dengan Tao dia tiba-tiba suka?

"Kris…"

Kris merasakan orang yang dipeluknya menangis.

"Hm?"

Tangan Tao tergerak menyentuh tangan Kris yang saling tertaut untuk mengunci tubuhnya. Dia tahu ini lancing. Tapi, otaknya tidak bisa menghentikannya.

"Jangan sakiti dirimu lagi," tangan lentiknya mengelus perban yang membungkus luka-luka sayatan akibat ulah Kris sendiri.

"…"

"Jangan membuat ku khawatir. Ku mohon… Aku ingin menikmati hidupku. Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri lagi, Kris," tangannya kini mengelap bekas aliran darah akibat Kris melepas dengan paksa jarum infusnya. "Ini bukan hanya permintaanku. Ini juga permintaan… Shaiming, Kris…"

Kris membelalakan matanya.

Shaiming.

Dia nyaris melupakannya.

Shaiming… atau Ren… Kyuhyun dan Tao… mereka saling berhubungan.

Kris takut. Tao tahu dan meninggalkannya. Lalu, bagaimana Shaiming jika tidak akan pernah bangun? Kris akan sendiri dan dia takut.

"Kris…"

Tao merasakan Kris memeluknya cukup kuat. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang takut akan sesuatu dan memeluk ibunya erat.

"Ada apa?"

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mohon. Aku takut Tao…"

Tao terdiam.

Kris takut?

Kenapa?

Pada apa dan siapa?

"Aku takut Tao. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Aku janji, aku akan merubah semua sikapku padamu. Tapi kumohon, jangan pergi. Aku takut sendirian, Tao."

Tao bisa merasakan tubuh Kris bergetar.

Dia benar-benar ketakutan akan sesuatu. Tao tidak akan pernah bisa menebaknya, karena setiap orang mempunyai ketakutan tersendiri. Ketakutan itu disebabkan banyak hal, dan Tao tidak tau Kris takut akan apa.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji, Kris."

Pelukan Kris semakin mengerat, "Tidak. Tidak, kau harus berjanji. Kau harus berjanji; seperti aku. Aku berjanji akan merubah sikapku asal kau mau tetap di sini dan tidak meninggalkan aku."

Tao terdiam. Dia masih terisak. Rasanya sesak dan dia merasa menjadi orang pali berdosa di dunia, jika dia menuruti ke egoisannya sendiri. Kris sedang membutuhkannya dan dia malah pergi untuk kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Sekarang, kau makan dulu dan aku akan panggilkan dokter," Tao melepaskan tangan Kris yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Tao…"

"Jangan menolak Kris. Kau harus banyak makan. Aku sampai tercengang melihat hasil pemeriksaan tubuhmu. Jadi, jangan buat siapapun kerepotan lagi. Kau mengerti?"

Kris terdiam hingga sosok Tao keluar dari ruangan itu.

Dia memegang dadanya. Rasanya hangat; tidak lagi dingin seperti kemarin. Sesuatu yang hilang di dadanya, entah mengapa sduah dia rasa kembali terisi. Aneh, apa yang terjadi dengannya?

.

.

.

"**Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, Tao?"** suara Joonmyeon terdengar di seberang sana.

Tao menghela nafasnya panjang. Dia menutup matanya lalu kembali membukanya, "Lebih baik dari kemarin, Ge."

"**Maaf, aku tidak bisa ke sana. Aku harus menghadiri rapat orang tua di sekolah Rei."**

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan bergantian dengan Luhan gege. Kau tidak usah khawatir, Ge."

Hening sejenak.

.

"**Apa dia berbicara yang aneh, Tao? Apa dia kembali menyakitimu?"**

Tao menggeleng meski Joonmyeon tidak bisa melihatnya, "dia baik."

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya lega. **"Baiklah kalau begitu. Papai! Wo ai ni,"**

Tao tersenyum tipis, "wo de ai ni…"

Percakapan di sudahi oleh Joonmyeon. Tao menatap layar ponselnya sebentar lalu kembali memasukannya ke dala saku mantelnya. Dia beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mencari udara segar. Berada berjam-jam di rumah sakit membuatnya sedikit mual.

.

Dia di sana. Sosok pirang bertubuh tinggi dengan balutan baju rumah sakit. Dia di sana; menatap lirih sosok laki-laki berambut hitam yang tengah berjalan menjauh dari sudut pandangnya. Seperti déjà vu, dia melihat laki-laki itu terus berlari menjauhi dirinya.

"Shaiming, apa kau bagaimana rasanya aku sekarang?" dia memegang dadanya yang terasa perih.

"Kenapa kau membuatku menderita, huh? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?" da memukul dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak. "Sakit…"

.

.

.

"Kris, aku pulang. Ada Luhan gege yang menjagamu. Oke, pai!" Tao membenarkan letak mantelnya kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Tao, apa kau akan datang lagi?" tanya Kris pelan.

Terdiam sejenak, "aku tidak tau. Jagalah kesehatanmu, Kris. Jangan makan yang keras-keras dulu. Kau harus makan bubur karena lambungmu bermasalah," dia mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Tao, apa perlu aku menyakiti diriku terus agar kau datang terus?"

Dia terdiam.

"Apa aku terdengar seperti pengemis yang meintamu terus berada di sisiku?"

Dia masih diam.

"Apa aku terlalu serakah karena menginginkan dua orang berada di sisiku sekaligus?"

Kini dia balik menatap pria yang tengah mencabut kembali jarum infus dari kulitnya. Ini sudah dua kali untuk hari ini dia melakukan itu. Dia bisa melihat seringai dari bibir Kris ketika melihat darah mulai keluar. Dia seperti vampire yang selalu puas ketika melihat darah.

Kris menoleh ke arah Tao kemudian dia beranjak dan berjalan menghampiri sosok manis pria yang beberapa langkah darinya itu.

"Tao…" Kris memeluk tubuh Tao. Memeluk tubuh itu kembali dengan begitu erat. Kembali menyalurkan kehangatan mereka masing-masing.

"Kris…"

"Kumohon, tetaplah di sini. Aku ingin meyakinkan hati ku."

Sepertinya mulut si manis dipasang perekat sehingga dia tidak bisa membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara ataupun mengeluarkan suara kecil sedikitpun.

"Aku terdengar seperti pengemis cinta, bukan? Tidak apa-apa," pelukannya semakin mengerat pada tubuh ramping yang dia peluk itu.

"Kau harus beristirahat, Kris."

"Aku seharusnya beristirahat memikirkan mu, Shaiming, dan semuanya. Aku tidak butuh mengistirahatkan tubuhku."

Hening.

"Aku serakah. Aku tau itu. aku tau aku serakah karena aku, ingin dua orang berada di sisiku sekaligus. Aku tau itu mustahil."

Tao melepaskan pelukan Kris dan menjauhkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah ke belakang. Menatap sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa centimeter itu.

"Kau tau itu mustahil, kan? Lalu kenapa kau terus menerobosnya, Kris? Apa susahnya? Kau tinggal pilih. Shaiming atau—" dia menggantung kalimatnya lalu tersenyum kecut, "tidak. Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Kau cukup memilih Shaiming dan biarkan aku bebas. Biarkan aku menentukan aku ingin kemana dan aku ingin dengan siapa."

Kris lebih baik tidak membiarkan Tao berbicara. Sekali dia berbicara, rasa sakit di hatinya semakin terasa. Seakan kalimat yang dia keluarkan adalah ratusan jarum yang menusuk tepat di hatinya.

"… Apa ini tentang Joonmyeon? Kau menyukainya?"

Kali ini Tao terdiam. Dia menyukai Joonmyeon? Tidak. Bahkan dia hanya merasa nyaman ketika Joonmyeon memeluknya. Kalimat **aku cinta kamu** yang sering mereka ucapkan hanya sebatas ungkapan sayang kakak-adik. Dia hanya menganggap itu. Tidak lebih.

"Iya, aku menyukainya; menyukai Joonmyeon."

Semuanya tidak lagi terdengar di telinga Kris. Hanya ada kalimat yang terus terngiang di otaknya. **Iya, aku menyukainya; menyukai Joonmyeon**

**Iya, aku menyukainya; menyukai Joonmyeon**

**Iya, aku menyukainya; menyukai Joonmyeon**

"Kau berbohong, Tao!" Kris menaikan nada suaranya.

Tao membelalakan matanya. Barusan Kris membentaknya?

"A… apa maksudmu?"

"Kau langsung membuang wajahmu dari ku dan tidak berani menatapku. Kau berbohong, kan?"

Tao tidak menatap Kris. Tidak berani karena dia bisa merasakan tatapan mata Kris begitu mengintimidasinya. Dia benci ditatap seperti itu. Dia benci semua yang ada pada Kris. Dia benci mata Kris, dia benci wajah Kris, dia benci rambut pirang Kris dan CATAT! DIA BENCI KRIS!

.

Bohong.

Sebanyak apapun dia berbicara dia membenci Kris, tapi jantungnya selalu saja berdetak sangat cepat. Dia tidak bisa membenci Kris saat jantungnya berdetak cepat. Detakan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan ketika bersama Joonmyeon.

.

"Kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya, tatap aku dan bilang kau mencintainya. Apa kau bisa, Huang Zitao?"

Dia masih tidak berani menolehkan kepalanya kepada Kris. Apa dia terlalu baik sehingga tidak bisa berbohong? Kenapa orang-orang tidak membiarkannya untuk berbohong sekali saja?

"Bisakah Zitao?"

"Aku…"

"TATAP AKU HUANG ZITAO!"

Tangan kanan Kris menekan dua pipi Tao; membuat Tao mau tak mau menghadap ke arahnya.

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya, "sekarang… bisakah kau lakukan itu, Tao?"

Dia tidak berani untuk menatap wajah Kris. Dia takut. Kris seperti orang yang tengah kerasukan setan. Begitu menyeramkan dimata Tao.

"Aku…"

Kris menyeringai. Dia tau dapat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Kau mencintaiku, kan?" Kris mencium bibir Tao kilat. "Kalau begitu, sekarang, katakan kalau kau mencintaiku…"

.

Kau terlalu percaya diri Kris. Meskipun…

Meskipun itu benar.

Tao mencintai Kris.

Kris yang kasar dan seperti psikopat.

Entah sejak kapan dia merasakannya. Tapi dia kembali merasakan jantungnya berdetak ketika Kris berada di sampingnya. Sama seperti Kyuhyun ada di sampingnya. Dia terus merasakan itu. Tidak peduli jika Kris tidak akan pernah tau isi hatinya dan tidak peduli Kris tak akan pernah melihatnya dan memikirkannya. Sekarang, dia mengakuinya. Aneh dan terlalu mendadak.

"Aku mencintai Joonmyeon."

Sekarang, apa bisakah dia berbohong? Tidak bisakah untuk kali ini saja?

.

Kris terdiam. Tao menatapnya dan mengatakan yang Kris perintahkan, tetapi tidak ingin dia dengar. Langit serasa runtuh dan menimpa tepat ke arahnya.

"Aku mencintai Joonmyeon."

Lagi dia mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Aku mencintai Joonmyeon."

Seseorang tolong hentikan dia.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya. Sekarang, aku pergi, Kris."

Seseorang, tolong cegah dia. Jangan biarkan pergi lagi.

.

cinta itu adalah satu-satunya kebebasan di dunia karena cinta adalah gairah yang tidak dapat dihalangi oleh hukum manusia dan perubahan alam.

.

Joonmyeon tau kalau Tao tidak pernah melihat ke arahnya. Joonmyeon bisa melihat kalau selama ini Tao selalu memikirkan Kris. Joonmyeon tau kalau Tao…

.

…mencintai Kris…

Ya, Tao mencintai, Kris.

.

Lalu dia, dia mencintao Tao. Ini semuanya begitu aneh. Semuanya terlalu cepat. Cinta memang sesuatu yang cepat namun tidak kita sadari.

.

.

.

**TBC_**

***Aku tidak bisa menahan hasratku untuk membuat fic T^T Ming malah ada project FF baru. Ada dua, loh ._. HunHan dan KrisTao. Ada yang penasaran, kah? Tapi, paling terbit nanti habis UN - yakin lo? -_-" *Ming : InsyaAllah yakin '-')9 apakah msh ada feel di sini? ._.**

**Sebelumnya, makasih yang udah doa'in Ming semangat ujiannya. Makasih, yah ^^ Ming akan cept kembali karena kata Pasto : Aku hanya pergi untuk sementara~ **

**SARANGHAE! ^^ **


	8. His Riddle

Casts : Tao | Kris | Yesung| Kim Joonmyeon/Suho | Kim Rei|

Genre(s) : Hurt/comfort, romance

Author : BabyMingA

_**Summary : Hidup Tao semakin menderita ketika menikah dengan Kris—sosok yang tak pernah dia temui dan kenal sebelumnya. Hanya dari surat, Kris menikah dengan Tao demi orang yang dia cintai. Ketika semua terungkap saat rasa cinta mulai tumbuh, akankah masih ada cinta di depan? Bagaimana dengan Suho yang selalu ada untuk Tao?Lalu Shaiming yang tengah koma dan bertahan untuk Kris?**_

_**TaoRis/KrisTao SuTao/HoTao slight : YeWook **_

_**.**_

_**Oy! Ini Ming bawa chap baru ^^ reviewnya bagus kemarin dan pada protes kenapa jadi SuTao? Kenapa, yak? Ming juga gak tau. Haha -_- yah, pokoknya makasih yang sudah selalu menjadi reviewers setia yang tak bisa ku sebutkan satu-persatu. Wo ai nimen! - semboyan sejati B-) Btw, Ming kapan lo hiatus? Eunnggh/? Kapan, yak? -_-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BOYS LOVE_YAOI_NO FLAME-NO BASH-NO COPY/PASTE-REVIEWS ALLOWED! ^_^…. HAPPY READING! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**#Chapter 8 : His riddle**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Joonmyeon tersenyum lembut. Akhirnya, dia bisa melihat senyum Tao yang tidak ditutupi kebohongan palsu sedikitpun. Ini untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat mata Tao begitu bersinar dan bibir Tao merah mereka akibat bahagia. Wajah manis pria itu dan setiap gerakannya melukiskan betapa bahagianya pria itu tanpa harus mengeluarkan sepatah-dua patah kata.

Ini mungkin kado natal Huang Zitao di natal tahun ini. Nenek Huang Zitao sadar dari komanya tepat dihari terakhir di Bulan November. Sungguh sesuatu yang membuat Joonmyeon ikut merasakan lega, ketika dia melihat Tao menangis ke arahnya dan memeluknya, lalu Tao datang dan mengatakan kalau neneknya sudah sadar.

"Apa kau bahagia Zitao?" tanya Lay yang selama beberapa bulan ini menjadi dokter khusus untuk nenek Tao.

"Apa kau harus bertanya? Apa aku harus menjawabnya?" Tao tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit, "aku sangat bahagia, Ge! Sangat!"

Lay dan Joonmyeon tersenyum. Mereka juga bisa merasakan kebahagiaan Tao. Akhirnya, beban Tao terangkat— sedikit. Setidaknya, dia bisa tersenyum walau sebentar.

Tidak apa-apa, hanya sebentar. Setidaknya dia masih bisa menikmati kenikmatan dunia.

"Aku akan terus memperhatikan kondisi nenekmu. Jika sudah lebih baik, aku akan membiarkannya pulang dalam waktu dekat."

"Benarkah dia boleh pulang dalam waktu dekat? Ah, xie-xie Lay Gege!"

Sungguh, Tao terlihat seperti anak kecil berusia lima tahun. Wajahnya yang bersinar menunjukan dirinya seperti makhluk tak berdosa sedikitpun.

"Tapi…"

Semuanya menatap Tao yang menggantung kalimatnya.

"Tapi apa?" kali ini Joonmyeon bertanya.

"Apakah boleh pulang? Bagaimana dengan biayanya?"

Lay tersenyum lebut, "kau lupa? Kris Wu yang membiayai semuanya dan bertanggung jawab atas semuanya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kami sudah memberi tahunya kalau nenekmu sudah sadar. Katanya, dia akan segera ke sini."

Wajah bercahaya Tao meredup. Dia seperti langit menjelang malam. Terlihat redup dan nampak sendu. Lay pamit tanpa mengerti perubahan wajah Tao. Joonmyeon mengikis jaraknya sehingga dia lebih dekat dengan Tao.

"Tao…"

"Aku lupa,"

"Tao…"

"… bahkan saat aku merasa aku sudah bisa bebas darinya, dia masih mengikatku."

"Tao…"

Tao mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap wajah Joonmyeon dengan senyum.

Joonmyeon membalasnya.

Mereka mengeluarkan senyum mereka masing-masing. Senyum yang memliki arti yang berbeda. Jika Tao adalah senyum palsu, maka, Joonmyeon adalah senyum rasa perih di hatinya.

Lagi-lagi, dia melihat Tao tersenyum palsu padanya.

"Sudalah. Aku ini bicara apa, sih? Kris Wu sudah membantu ku tapi, kenapa aku malah jadi sedih begini?"

"Hm, ya…"

"Ge, aku masuk dulu, yah? Aku ingin melihat nenek yang berada di dalam. Kau mau ikut?"

Joonmyeon menggeleng, "tidak, terima kasih. Aku di luar saja."

Tao mengangguk dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam ruangan neneknya.

.

.

.

Kris turun dari Hennessey Venom GT miliknya. Mobil yang menjadi salah satu mobil termewah dan tercepat di dunia itu, langsung saja menjadi sorotan para pengunjung rumah sakit. Apalagi mobilnya terparkir tepat di sebelah mobil mewah lainnya. Mobil berwarna silver— Porche 918 Spyder, namanya.

Semua orang menahan nafas ketika Kris keluar dari mobilnya. Bahkan sebelum Kris keluar dan baru sepatunya saja yang menapaki tanah, semua orang lupa caranya bernafas melihatnya. Kris dengan rambut merah yang di potong Mohawk dan setelan jas berwarna abu-abu. Sungguh dia seperti Super Model kelas dunia. Ah, apalagi ditambah kacama minus ber-frame warna perak yang dikenakannya. He's totally perfect!

Itu adalah Kris Wu yang baru. Kris Wu yang sudah berubah 180 derajat berubah dalam penampilan. Dia menggunakan piercing di kedua telinga dan bahkan mengganti gaya dan warna rambutnya. Dia bukan lagi Kris Wu yang seperti zombie satu bulan lalu. Dia sudah tidak menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan menyayat tangannya sendiri. Dia berubah.

Dia tersenyum sinis. Memberikan kesan licik namun tampan di wajahnya.

Kaki-kaki panjangnya menelusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit untuk sampai ketujuannya. Dia sudah hapal kemana arahnya, walaupun dia hanya sekali ke sini. Di depan sana, adalah tikungan terakhir. Satu belokan lagi dan dia…

Melihat Joonmyeon.

Kakinya terhenti.

Joonmyeon…

Joonmyeon yang selalu pertama ketika Tao bahagia, sedih, dan sebagainya. Joonmyeon yang merupkan tempat bersandar Tao selama ini. Melupakan sosok Kris yang notaben-nya adalah 'suami sah' Huang Zitao.

Suami?

.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Kim Joonmyeon!" suara barito Kris mengalihkan perhatian Joonmyeon dari ponselnya menatap wajahnya.

Joonmyen bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Kris sengit.

"Oh, kau datang juga… Mr. Wu?"

Hening sesaat.

Joonmyeon benar-benar tercengang dengan penampilan Kris. Dia bukan seperti pebisnis muda, sukses dan terkenal. Dia bagaikan seorang model. Lihatlah rambutnya yang merah dan piercing di telinganya.

"Jadi, kau berharap aku tidak datang, Kim Joonmyeon?"

Nada suara Kris dingin. ini yang tidak berubah dari Kris. Sifat angkuhnya.

"Well, yes. Tao sedang berbahagia sekarang. So, pergi saja." Nada bicara Joonmyeon masih terdengar sopan, namun menusuk.

"Apa hakmu? Kau siapanya? Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi Tao dan neneknya. Kenapa kau melarangku, huh?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum miring, "kau tanya siapa aku?"

Kris mengepal tangannya. Dia baru beberapa menit di sini dan suhu udara menjadi panas akibat emosinya.

"Aku adalah orang yang berharga untuk Tao. Jadi, apapun yang ku lakukan, Tao akan terus membelaku dan kau adalah seonggok penderitaan Zitao. Dia akan selalu menjauhimu bahkan membuangmu, Kris. Jadi, sebelum kau sakit terlalu lama, lebih baik kau mundur."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau hanya memberikannya penderitaan. Jadi biarkan saja dia pergi dengan ku. Meskipun kau selalu mendekat, dia akan selalu menjauh. Lalu dia akhirnya, akan lelah dan membuangmu, Kris. Kau paham?"

"…"

"Kau lebih baik pergi. Status suami untukmu hanya untuk kepalsuan akiba surat tak jelas. Siapa Shaiming dan apalah itu."

Kris tersenyum miring. Dia menatap Joonmyeon, "tapi aku tetap suaminya, kan? Aku bebas melakukan apapun untuknya. Aku bebas melarang apapun yang menyangkutnya. Aku bebas menyentuh tubuhnya. Tidak peduli surat ataupun apa. Tapi semua orang tau, aku dan dia adalah pasangan suami-istri. Kau? Kau dan dia hanya orang yang berjalan bersama. Saling tersenyum dan berbagi kesedihan ataupun kebahagiaan."

Joonmyeon masih menatap datar. Dia tau ada yang ingin Kris ucapkan lagi.

"Aku bebas bercinta dengannya. Oh, bahkan aku sudah menikmati tubuhnya di hati ketujuh kami menikah. Kau tau? Meskipun Tao dulu sering disentuh pria, ternyata aku adalah orang pertama untuknya. Semua orang akan menganggap kami wajar. Lalu jika kau dan Tao? Haha…"

Apa-apaan bicara Kris Wu itu? Kenapa membicarakan sesuatu yang privasi di umum seperti ini?

"Kalian sudah pernah bercinta, huh?" Joonmyeon seperti tidak keberatan dengan kejujuran yang diucapkan Kris, "kalau begitu… apa pernah kau mendengar kalimat **dia mencintai Kris Wu? Mencintaimu?**"

Kris tercekat. Dia skakmat dan kalah dalam ini.

"Bahkan bercinta tanpa cinta bukanlah sesuau yang patut dibanggakan. Kau memalukan, Kris."

Kris belum kalah. Dia memegang kartu as yang Joonmyeon tidak ketahui— mungkin.

"Apakah kau yakin kata cinta yang diucapkan Tao itu murni dari hatinya?"

"…"

"Aku rasa, kau bukanlah orang yang bodoh Kim Joonmyeon. Ah, ya! Kau itukan, Kim Joonmyeon. Pengusaha baja terbesar di Asia. Ck, aku baru menyadarinya."

"Kau seperti mengalihkan topik"

"Maaf. Itu intermezzo. Jadi, Apakah kau yakin kata cinta yang diucapkan Tao itu murni dari hatinya?"

"Aku tau." Tak ada keraguan dalam kalimat Joonmyeon. Kris sampai tercengang mendengarnya. "Aku tau. Tapi, apakah kau tidak pernah mendengar, jika kata cinta diucapkan terus menerus dalam keadaan kebohongan, maka cinta itu akan menjadi suatu kenyataan?! Apa kau mendengarnya?"

Kris mengepal tangannya erat.

"Lagipula, selama ini dia terus berada di dekatku. Jadi, tidak susah untukku mendapatkannya. Kau paham Kris Wu?"

"K… Kris?"

.

.

.

Pria dengan rambut hitam itu membekap mulutnya sendiri. Dia bersandar di pintu. Dia mencoba menguatkan kaki-kakinya yang terasa lemas karena percakapan dua pria di luar sana. Dengan susah payah dia membekap mulutnya untuk menghentikan isak tangisnya; bahkan sesekali dia mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ja… jangan menangis Tao…" dia mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

Kepalanya dia angkat untuk melihat sosok rentan yang tengah tertidur di atas ranjangnya. Jangan berisik dan biarkan neneknya tidur untuk memulikan tubuhnya.

Apa perlu dia keluar dan mengusir sosok Kris Wu?

.

Ya, dia perlu.

Tao mengelap keringat di dahinya lalu air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Dia menghela nafas sebelum menekan knop pintu dan membukanya.

"K… Kris?"

Sial. Dia gugup.

Mereka langsung menoleh ke arah Tao. Joonmyeon langsung tersenyum dan merangkul Tao untuk lebih dekat dengannya, membuat mata tajam milik Kris membelalak lebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan Tao! Kau tdiak bisa seenaknya merangkulnya!"

Kris mencoba menarik tangan Tao tapi, Joonmyeon mendekap Tao lebih erat.

Jadilah posisi Tao sekarang dengan Joonmyeon yang mendekapnya dan tangan kanan Tao yang digenggam oleh Kris.

.

Semuanya serasa tiba-tiba berhenti. Kris dan Joonmyeon saling melepas tatapan tajam mereka masing-masing. Sungguh, Tao seperti burung yang ingin ditembak dua pemanah sekaligus. Dia tidak ingin berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Ini begitu menggelikan dan dadanya sesak.

"Tao, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Kris.

"Kris…" Tao mengangkat kepalanya. Memperhatikan wajah Kris yang nampak lebih segar dengan penampilan barunya. Tapi, jujur saja, Tao kurang suka dengan penampilan Kris. Apa-apaan dia memakai piercing seperti itu?

Tangan kiri Tao bergerak untuk menyentuh tangan Joonmyeon yang mengunci tubuhnya.

Kris terdiam. Adegan ini, sama seperti ketika Tao menyentuh tangannya saat di rumah sakit satu tahun lalu. Sama persis; namun bedanya, yang tangannya disentuh Tao bukanlah Kris, tapi, Joonmyeon. Ya, Joomyeon…

"Aku, Joonmyeon dan nenek ku akan pergi dari Beijing."

Hening.

Kris mepererat genggamannya pada tangan Tao. Seolah tak membiarkan pria itu untuk pergi.

"Kami ingin memulai hidup baru di sana. Mungkin menikah setelah aku dan kamu bercerai."

Tubuh Kris melemas dan Joonmyeon tersenyum kemenangan.

"Tidak. Apa yang kau katakan? Bukankah kau dan aku masih terikat dengan perjanjian?"

Tao tersenyum lirih, "perjanjian tentang surat Shaiming, yah? Bukankah itu hanya surat yang tak memiliki arti untukku?"

Sakit.

Hati Kris sakit. Iya, surat itu memang tidak memiliki arti apapun bagi Tao. hanya surat dengan tulisan tangan dan permintaan bodoh Shaiming.

"Kau yang membutuhkan ku. Bukan aku."

Memang benar. Bukan Tao yang membutuhkan Kris.

"Tidak! Kau membutuhkan ku! Nenekmu itu membutuhkan uang ku dan—"

"Aku yang akan mengganti uangmu, Kris. Berapapun," sambar Joonmyeon .

"Tutup mulutmu!" tangan Kris yang bebas menunjuk wajah Joonmyeon.

"Eum, okay!"

Tao meremas tangan Joonmyeon kuat. Joonmyeon mengelus pundak Tao dengan jemarinya. Pemandangan itu sungguh menjijikan di mata Kris.

"Maafkan aku, Kris. Aku saat itu pergi dan tidak menjengukmu lagi. Tapi, syukurlah kau masih sehat dan mau menjenguk nenek ku." Tao mencoba membuat topik baru agar suasana tidak tegang.

"Kau dan Joonmyeon sama-sama suka mengalihkan topik, yah?"

Tao tersenyum, "benarkah? Berarti kami berjodoh, bukan?"

Tao begitu polos hingga dia tidak menyadari api tak kasat mata di mata Kris. Kenapa Kris marah hingga membangunkan sosok naga dalam tubuhnya?

"Kris, aku penasaran kenapa kau sampai seperti ini untuk mengejarku. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Shaiming?"

Kris masih terdiam dan memperhatikan wajah Tao serius.

"Tidak. Pasti ada alasan lain dan aku harus tau itu apa."

"Perlukan aku menjawabnya?" tanya Kris sinis.

Tao menggeleng hingga helaian rambutnya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Bagaikan semuanya dalam gerakan slowmotion, rambut itu bergerak dengan pelan dan nampak lembut. Bahkan rambut wanita pun mungkin kalah.

"Kau tidak usah menjawabnya. Tapi, kau cukup menjawab teka-teki dariku. Jika kau bisa menjawabnya, maka aku akan ikut denganmu lagi."

Kris menyeringai. Teka-teki? Sesuatu yang sangat mudah untuk dipecahkan oleh otaknya. Dia sangat ahli dalam memecahkan teka-teki apapun dengan otaknya yang cerdas.

"Apapun itu…" jawab Kris santai.

Tao meremas tangan Joonmyeon, "Mei punya bunga matahari di bawah tempat tidurnya. Setiap hari dia selalu memberinya pupuk dan air. Tapi, kenapa dia selalu nampak layu?"

Kris mengerenyitkan keningnya. Teka-teki macam apa itu? Bunga di bawah tempat tidur? Memang ada?

Joonmyeon menyeringai. Dia tau Kris tidak bisa menjawabnya dengan cepat dan bahkan mungkin tidak akan bisa terjawab. Saat Kris tidak bisa menjawab, maka Tao akan menjadi miliknya. Teka-teki yang sangat bagus.

"Aku beri kau waktu satu bulan. Jika kau tidak bisa menjawabnya, kau tau sendiri kan konsekuensinya?"

Tao menaruh tangannya yang tadi menggenggam tangan Joonmyeon, kini berada di atas tangan Kris yang menggeggam tangan erat. Nafas Kris sempat berhenti sesaat, ketika kulit halus Tao bersentuhan dengan kulit miliknya. Tao seperti memiliki aliran listrik yang membuat Kris langsung terkejut.

Tao mengengkat tangan Kris dan melepaskannya.

Inilah yang Kris takutkan. Ketika Tao melepasnya begitu saja dan dia berada dalam dekapan orang lain. Dia seperti jatuh semakin dalam.

"Jika aku bisa menjawabnya, bagaimana aku memberitahumu? Aku tidak tau kemana kau pergi dan nomor ponselmu saja tidak tau."

Joonmyeon melirik Kris tajam. Kris secara tidak langsung meminta kontak Tao, kan?

"Jika kau bisa menjawabnya, maka kita akan bertemu. Entah itu secara sengaja atau tidak dan dimana, maka kita akan bertemu. Percayakah kau padaku?

.

.

.

**Mei punya bunga matahari di bawah tempat tidurnya. Setiap hari Mei selalu memberinya pupuk dan air. Tapi, kenapa dia selalu nampak layu?**

_._

_Mei itu siapa dan bunga matahari apa yang diletakan di bawah tempat tidur?_

.

.

.

**TBC_**

***What is this, huh? -_-" Hayo, adakah yang bisa menjawab riddle dari Tao? Yang bisa jawab, nanti Ming bikin FF sesuai request. Rated juga terserah dan genre terserah juga ._. Nanti Ming PM kalau yang berhasil ^^ wo ai ni! Btw, Mei bukan karakter baru loh, yah -_- itu Cuma sebutan di riddle ciptaan Ming ini. Haha Satu lagi, ini gak Ming review. So, maaf kalau ada typo dan ini berantakan T^T**

***Love sign***

*****Baby Minga*****


	9. Let You Go

Casts : Tao | Kris | Joonmyeon|

Genre(s) : Hurt/comfort, romance

Author : BabyMingA

_**Summary : Hidup Tao semakin menderita ketika menikah dengan Kris—sosok yang tak pernah dia temui dan kenal sebelumnya. Hanya dari surat, Kris menikah dengan Tao demi orang yang dia cintai. Ketika semua terungkap saat rasa cinta mulai tumbuh, akankah masih ada cinta di depan? Bagaimana dengan Suho yang selalu ada untuk Tao?Lalu Shaiming yang tengah koma dan bertahan untuk Kris?**_

_**TaoRis/KrisTao SuTao/HoTao slight : YeWook **_

_**.**_

_**Akhirnya Ming sempet bikin FF lagi. Haha :D Kemarin jawabannya pada hampir betul, tapi, Cuma satu orang doing yang betul dan udah Ming PM ^^ Review kemarin ada yang bilang ini lebih ke TaoHo daripada Ke Taoris. Don't worry, beib~ It's still Kristao. So, tinggal beberapa lagi ini selesai dengan akhiran yang tak terduga. Haha…**_

_***wo ai ni men ^^***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BOYS LOVE_YAOI_NO FLAME-NO BASH-NO COPY/PASTE-REVIEWS ALLOWED! ^_^…. HAPPY READING! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**#Chapter 9 : Let You Go**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tao memejamkan matanya. Menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya dan menggoyangkan helaian surai hitam miliknya. Kemudian dia membuka matanya tersenyum lembut. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya dia datang ke tempat ini. Besok, dia dan Joonmyeon akan pergi.

Dia menghela nafasnya kasar.

Tidak, dia tidak boleh berhenti sampai di sini. Dia melakukan ini semua hanya untuk tau isi hati Kris. Dia tau dia salah karena harus mengorbankan Joonmyeon dalam hal ini. Dia membohongi hatinya dan membuat Joonmyeon menjadi korban untuk kepentingannya.

"Kyuhyun ge, apa aku kejam?" lirihnya.

Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas rerumputan hijau yang mulai tertutupi salju setengahnya.

Ini dingin dan dia butuh seseorang untuk menghangatkannya karena matahari sedang tidak menghangatkannya hari ini.

"Apa aku terlalu banyak? Apa aku terlalu percaya diri kalau dia mencintaiku?" dia terisak.

Tak akan ada seorangpun yang mendengarnya ketika menangis.

.

Beberapa meter darinya, sosok Joonmyeon menundukan wajahnya. Dia mendengar isak tangis Tao samar-samar dan mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Tao ucapkan. Dia ingin Kris, bukan dirinya. Dia hanya bisa di dekat Tao karena Tao merasa tidak enak hati padanya.

Tao terlalu polos untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku juga melakukan ini untukmu Tao. aku berjanji, kau akan bahagia. Kau tidak akan sedih lagi Tao. Percayalah dan pegang janjiku."

.

.

.

Mengakui perasaan sebenarnya di dalam hati seperti mengakui kau mencuri uang ratusan juta di bank. Terasa berat dan malu. Tapi jika dipendam terlalu lama, terasa begitu sakit dan sesak.

.

Kris berjalan dengan gontai menyusuri lorong apartementnya. Dia kembali seperti mayat hidup. Berjalan dengan tatapan kosong dan penampilan yang berantakan.

**Mei punya bunga matahari di bawah tempat tidurnya. Setiap hari Mei selalu memberinya pupuk dan air. Tapi, kenapa dia selalu nampak layu?**

Itu teka-teki yang mudah sekali untuk dijawab. Matahari selalu nampak layu karena sinar matahari yang tidak mengenainya. Sinar matahari tidak akan sampai ke kolong tempat tidur. Tapi, Kris tau, Tao bukanlah orang bodoh yang memberikan pertanyaan semudah itu. Ada maksud lain pasti dibaliknya.

Di tengah perjalanannya, dia bertemu dengan Joonmyeon. Pria itu satu arah dengannya. Sepertinya pria yang lebih pendek dai Kris itu habis pergi suatu tempat.

"Apa kau… sudah menemukan jawabannya?" Joonmyeon membuka suara.

**Tap**

Kris menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu menatap Joonmyeon yang kini sudah berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Apa kau berharap aku tidak bisa menjawabnya?" Kris tersenyum sinis.

Joonmyeon memasang muka datar.

"Kalau aku berharap kau bisa menjawabnya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Hening menjemput keduanya. Kris tercekat dengan kalimat Joonmyeon.

.

Joonmyeon sudah lelah melihat Tao yang selalu terpuruk. Dia benar-benar jahat membiarkan Tao terus melakukan sandiwara sendirian. Dia mencintai Tao dan malah menyakiti pria manis itu secara perlahan-lahan? Seseorang, tolong bunuh dia.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kris?" suara Joonmyeon terdengar lirih.

Kris memandang Joonmyeon tak percaya. Bukankah Joonmyeon yang kemarin serasa di atas awan karena sebentar lagi mendapatkan Tao dan sekarang, dia terdengar seperti meminta.

"Kenapa kau terdengar seperti meminta Joonmyeon?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum tipis, "aku memang meminta Kris. Bisakah kau… kau mengambil Tao dariku?"

Hanya orang bodoh yang meminta sesuatu yang disayanginya diambil. Dan itu adalah Joonmyeon.

.

"Besok, aku dan Tao akan berangkat. Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Bahkan saat bintang yang sangat jauh itu tidak bisa dia gapai, tak apa dia hanya menyentuh gambarnya dengan penuh sayang.

"Kau tidak takut kemarin adalah pertemuan terakhir mu dengan Tao? Pengalaman terakhir yang buruk bukan? Kalau begitu, buatlah pertemuanmu yang baik, Kris. Temui dia."

"Menemuinya?"

.

.

.

Tidak peduli bagaimana hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Pakaian mahalnya basah karena hujan dia tidak peduli. Dengan kaki-kaki panjangnya, dia menaiki anak tangga yang tak seberapa banyak. Di tikungan dan di situ akan nampak sebuah rumah kecil. Rumah yang menjadi tempat tinggal Huang Zitao. Terima kasih untuk Joonmyeon yang telah memberinya dengan ikhlas alamat rumahnya yang ternyata sangat terpencil.

Dia menghentikan langkah kaki panjangnya tepat di depan sebuah pintu coklat. Di baliknya pasti ada Huang Zitao. Dia yakin itu. Dia tau ini gila karena berkunjung pada jam sepuluh malah di tengah hujan seperti ini.

**TOK TOK**

Dia mengetuk pintu dengan perlahan dan berirama. Wajahnya datar namun detak jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Dia mendapatkan respond lama dari si pemilik rumah. Tidak bisakah dibukakan pintunya lebih cepat? Ini hujan dan cuaca begitu dingin.

Ketika dia ingin mengetuk pintu untuk kedua kalinya, akhirnya pintu coklat itu terbuka; memunculkan sesosok pemuda manis dengan mengenakan piyama bermotif panda berwarna biru muda.

"K… Kris?"

"Tao?"

Si manis beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya untuk memastikan orang di depannya ini bukanlah khayalan semata. Benar, ini bukan khayalan. Saat kilat muncul dan memberi penjelasan wajah dari si tamu, si manis merasa air matanya ingin keluar.

"Kenapa bisa di sini? Tau darimana?"

Kris berjalan maju satu langkah tanpa melepas alas kakinya. Bajunya yang basah memberikan bekas tetesan air di lantai. Saat Kris maju selangkah, maka Tao akan mundur selangkah ke belakang.

"Oh, Tao! Akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu!"

Tidak peduli bajunya yang basah, Kris langsung memeluk Tao yang tengah mencerna apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana Kris tau rumahnya yang hanya diketahui oleh Joonmyeon seorang?

"Apa Joonmyeon yang memberitahumu?" suara Tao terdengar serak. Tiba-tiba saja tenggorokannya terasa sakit untuk mengucapkan satu katapun.

"…"

Tak ada jawaban dari lawan bicaranya. Si tinggi masih memeluk lawannya dengan erat.

"Kris, jawab aku!"

Tak sengaja kulit Tao bersentuhan dengan kulit Kris. Tak ada pergerakan dari Kris dan baru dia sadari kalau Kris… pingsan.

.

.

.

Ketika dia membuka matanya, yang dia rasakan adalah hangat dan kurang nyaman dengan alas tidurnya. Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk melihat jam. Baru jam dua dinihari dan dia sudah terbangun. Bagus-bagus, rekor baru.

Dia melirik sekitarnya dan mendapati kemeja putih dan celananya yang tengah digantung di depan kipas. Dia mengerenyitkan keningnya dan menyibakan selimut untuk melihat tubuhnya. Oh, astaga! Kemana semua pakaiannya? Apa baru saja dia diperkosa?

"Kau sudah bangun, Kris?" sapa sebuah suara.

Kris menengokan kepalanya dan melihat Tao yang datang dengan tumpukan pakaian. Pemuda manis itu meletakan tumpukan pakaian itu di dekat Kris dan menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Pakaianmu basah. Maaf aku melepas bajumu. Tapi aku bersumpah, aku tidak melihat apapun. Aku memejamkan mata ku saat melakukannya. Bahkan memakaikan selimut pun aku tidak melihat."

Kris mengerjapkan matanya.

"Sekarang, pilihlah pakaian yang pas untukmu. Draitadi aku mencarikan pakaian untukmu tapi tak ada yang cocok. Aku harus membongkar lagi koperku dan ini adalah tumpukan terakhir pakaian yang aku miliki. Aku harap ada yang cocok untukmu, Kris."

Tao memisahkan baju-baju itu menjadisatu-satu agar Kris bisa memilihnya dengan mudah. Kris mengamatinya. Tao benar-benar polos dan begitu rapuh untuk mendapat satu pukulan; Tao begitu baik untuk disakiti. Hanya oarng bodoh yang menyakitinya. Yaitu dia—Kris.

"Tao," panggil Kris.

"Hmm?"

Kris bisa melihat kepolosan di wajah Tao. Dia tidak marah. Dia terlalu cantik untuk marah.

"Peluk aku. Aku kedinginan Tao," suara Kris terdengar lemah di indra pendengaran Tao. Tao mendekat dan memperhatikan wajah Kris dari dekat.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya?"

Kris mengangguk sambil tangannya menarik Tao untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Dia lagi-lagi tidak marah.

"Kenapa kau mengetahui tempat tinggalku? Apa Joonmyeon yang memberitahunya? Atau…"

Tao memejamkan matanya. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh Kris yang dingin, perlahan-lahan menghangat. Tao menaikan selimut untuk menutup celah angin agar tidak menusuk tubuh Kris yang tidak dipakaiakan benang.

"…atau kau sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari teka-teki ku."

Tao memejamkan matanya. Dia ingin mendengar jawaban 'iya' hanya kata **iya** yang dia butuhkan untuk menjawab perasaannya.

"Belum."

Akhirnya dia mendengar kata yang lain.

"—aku belum menemukannya. Tapi aku yakin, aku bisa menemukannya. Aku bisa menjadikan mu milik ku. Bukan, bukan kau milik ku. Tapi aku milikmu."

Kalimat rumit tapi terlalu sesak. Seperti permaianan kata-kata yang harus dia susun dengan susah payah. Salah menyusun kata, maka tidak akan mengetahui artinya.

**Bukan kau milik ku. Tapi aku milik mu.**

Seperti kalimat sihir yang bisa membuat dada Tao semakin sesak dan akhirnya dia tumpahkan dengan mengeluarkan air matanya. Tetes demi tetes mengalir dan beberapa tetes jatuh ke atas pundak Kris.

Kris melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya berada di wajah Tao dan dia bisa melihat betapa banyaknya air mata yang mengalir dan membasahi wajah Tao. Kris memajukan wajahnya. Dia memberikan ciuman singkat di kening.

"Aku menyukaimu…"

Bagaimana caranya bernafas? Ada yang bisa memberitahunya? Dia lupa bagaimana caranya. Adakah seseorang yang ingin memberikannya pembersih telinga?

"Aku menyukaimu. Bukan mencintaimu. Suka dan cinta itu berbeda."

Rasanya dia ingin muntah mendengarnya. Rasanya sakit. Dia seperti diterbangkan ke langit ke tujuh dan dijatuhkan begitu saja ke atas tumpukan duri.

Dia tau dia sudah melewati batas dari ini semua.

"Aku hanya menyukaimu. Cintaku hanya untuk—"

**Cup**

Satu kecupan ringan Tao berikan untuk Kris. Dia menghentikan kalimat Kris dengan ciuman di bibirnya. Bisakah dia diam dari awal agar dia tidak merasa jatuh karena lebih dalam dan merasa bersalah karena sudah melewati batas?

"Aku… aku mencintaimu Kris. Jadi, tolong jangan ucapkan nama lain di depanku…"

.

.

.

Aku sudah melepasnya untukmu. Maukah kau menjaganya? Jangan buat hati yang sudah pecah berkeping-keping menjadi lebur dengan tanah. Kita, aku-kau-dia adalah orang-orang yang tersakiti dan orang orang yang harus mengorbankan perasannya.

Hati yang hancur, akan susah untuk kembali disatukan.

Kau-dia-aku sama dengan kita adalah orang-orang yang masuk ke dalam skenario hidup dari Tuhan yan begitu rumit. Maukah kita melihat bagaimana akhirnya? Kau tau? Cerita tidak selalu berakhir dengan akhir bahagia. Ada juga akhir yang menyedihkan. Terserah tangan Tuhan akan metelakan kita dimana. Kita hanya bisa menunggunya.

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

**#HOLA! *muncul dari dalam kolor Kris(?)* bagaimana dengan FF ini? Bentar lagi mau tamat, loh. Hoho~ tiga part lagi mungkin ._. Haha~ bagaimana dengan feel di FF part ini? Apakah harus dilanjut penderitaan mereka? Atau udh langsung kawinin aja? -_-" Suho udh keliatan banget, yah malaikatnya. Aduh, suami idaman *.*/\ /siap-siap karungin/**

**Oke, RnR please ^^**


End file.
